The Secret Is Out
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Skye had searched her whole life for any information on who her real parents were. And her lifelong search had led to a single document, REDACTED, by none other than S.H.I.E.L.D. What will happen when the truth is finally revealed to be something Skye could never have imagined in her wildest dreams? What will happen when the secret is out...?
1. 7 Months Later

**And I'm back with another story I've been working on for awhile now! I just love writing stories for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so much as there's just so much potential to work with and amazing characters! ^.^ **

**This story in particular is something I came up with after seeing the final scene between Coulson and May at the end of the episode "The Hub". An idea immediately flashed through my mind and this story started slowly coming to life. This is what I personally what to see happen regarding the whole "Skye's real parents" storyline. But it probably won't, who knows though. But if it did this would've been ideally how I'd like it to go down. You'll probably recognise the dialogue from the episode with the slight change after "Some secrets are meant to stay secret" then being my own words after that. Feel free to let your imaginations run wild with where I may or may not be going with that! :P **

**And lastly I just HAD HAD HAD too already have SkyeWard as a couple in this one! Sue me, they're my OTP! :D I wrote down the backstory of how they got together in this fanfic but other than that this story starts with them already officially together and will at times contain SkyeWard fluff. They will also at times be OOC though I'll try keeping them IC as well. XD Alright, I rambled way too much, I'll stop now! o.o Enjoy! :D?  
**

**SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers from the episode "The Hub" of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: 7 Months Later**

Leaving Skye's bunk Agent Coulson returned to his office where Agent Melinda May waited for him, having given her the redacted file on Skye to read. "Finished reading it yet?" he asked her, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Mhm. What did you tell her?" she replied, placing the file on his desk and looking up at him.

"The truth. I told her a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropped her off at the orphanage."

She seemed surprised at that. "But you didn't tell her why?"

Phil's face became a little pained. "I can't. Some secrets are meant to stay secret."

Her eyes locked with his. "Even our own?"

"_Especially our own"_ he emphasized strongly.

She merely gave him an understanding nod.

* * *

_**7 months**** later...**_

Skye rolled over onto her back, yawned and stretched out like she did every morning, her right hand immediately coming into contact with the sleeping form of Grant Ward beside her, smacking him square in the cheek.

"OW!" he yelled out, instantly jolted awake and moved away from her while rubbing his cheek. "DAMMIT SKYE! You do that every morning!"

Skye just giggled. "Oops! Sorry! Sometimes I forget your there!" Quickly scooting over to him she leaned up to him and placed a soft, loving kiss to his lips. "Please don't be angry. It's a reflex. You know I don't mean it."

Grant just scowled down at her. He should be used to waking up like this. She occassionally missed him, but more often than not it's how he was awoken nearly every morning, unless he woke up first. "How can you forget I'm here?! We've been sharing a bed for the past seven months!" Looking down at his girlfriend he couldn't help but start to smile. It was extremely hard for him to remain angry at Skye for too long, especially when she looked up at him with her big, brown, beautiful, doe like eyes. "Whatever will I do with you?" he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

Skye's heart melted at the tender kiss to her nose. She still couldn't believe how extremely lucky she was to have captured the heart of none other than Grant Ward. They'd been happily dating now for the past seven months, sharing a bunk for the past six after Skye had moved out of her own bunk and into Grant's with him. He'd been the one to ask her to move in with him, considering ever since they had officially gotten together they'd not spent a single night apart, with one or the other sneaking into the other's bunk and staying the night.

Their relationship had progressed quickly after the two man suicide mission that Ward and Fitz had gone on. Once Ward had learned that Skye was the one responsible for hacking into The Hub's mainframe to find them, finding no extraction plan, and then gathering the rest of the team to save them, they'd both realised how much they cared about each other and had come so close to almost losing each other for good.

It hadn't taken them long to get together after that. In fact they'd got together that very same night the boys had returned safely to the Bus. Grant had seeked Skye out to thank her for all that she'd done for them and had found her silently crying alone in her bunk. He'd taken her in his arms to comfort her and she'd told him how Agent Coulson had found out more about how she'd ended up at St. Agnes' Orphanage, that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had dropped her off, possibly her mother. She'd been overcome with emotions and couldn't stop crying. He'd stayed with her the entire night, comforting her, listening to her, being there for her when she'd needed him the most, just like she had for him when she'd hacked into the mission files. Eventually they'd found themselves admitting their true feelings for each other, resulting in the night ending in a very passionate lovemaking session. That night was the night they'd officially become a couple, telling the team a few days later. But of course they'd already guessed, with Fitz then ever so nicely pointing out how he'd been subjected to their many nights of loud passion in Skye's bunk, which was right next to his own. Everyone had been happy for them finally getting together, though Agent's Coulson and May had both warned Ward that if he ever hurt Skye he'd have the both of them to deal with. And that was something that had confused both Grant and Skye. They just brushed it off as Skye being the youngest member of the team and everyone feeling like they had to protect her the most. Though she knew Grant would never intentionally hurt her.

Simmons was the most ecstatic about them finally 'getting their act together' as she'd put it. Ever since then she'd come up with her own little couple name for them – SkyeWard. According to Simmons every couple needed they're own special couple name. Skye had immediately loved it. Grant had just rolled his eyes. But even now he had to admit he actually liked it himself. And so, it was official – they were SkyeWard.

Finally pulling herself out of her thoughts with a small shake of her head, Skye looked back up at Grant, her heart fluttering as it always did when she stared at his handsome face and loving eyes. God, she loved him so much! And he loved her. Smiling at him she gave him another quick kiss.

"I lost you there for a second", he said. "Where'd you float off too?"

"I was just thinking back to the night we first got together. And then how that led to us becoming collectively known as SkyeWard" she answered him. "I just can't believe even to this day how lucky I am to have you in my life. And I hope I always will."

"I promise you will. I don't want to lose you just as much as you don't want to lose me" he said, rolling her onto her back as he leaned over her, his right thumb slowly caressing her cheek. "I love you, Skye."

Skye's heart skipped a beat. Everytime Grant told her he loved her, her breath caught and she nearly stopped breathing. It always brought her memories back of the first night he'd said those three little words to her. The night he'd asked her to move into his bunk with him. The night of their one month anniversary. Skye couldn't help but cry as she'd told him she loved him too. And since that night neither of them had looked back. Grant had even gone quite soft on her, telling her he loved her quite often in front of their fellow teammates and giving her little kisses in between. Who'd have thought that big macho Agent Grant Ward could be so loving and tender? But only around Skye, and especially when they were alone together.

"I love you too, Grant" she said contently, finally returning from her thoughts to the present again.

"I think it's adorable how you drift off into your own little world. Especially when it's down to something I've said. Because I know you've drifted off somewhere happy as the happy, contented smile on your face always gives it away" he says, leaning down and kissing her again.

"That's because you're my happy place. Always." Running her fingers through his hair she tugged him back down to her, their lips instantly meeting for another kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a hot and heavy make out session between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she soon lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist, never wanting to let him go.

Grant groaned deeply as Skye wrapped her arms and legs completely around him, making escape practically impossible, not that he'd even think about escaping. He was completely turned on now and knew he just had to have her, right here, right now. Taking the corners of her tank top into his hands he slowly lifted it up over her head and tossed it to the ground, his mouth immediately finding hers again, as his hands started roaming all over her body.

"Skye, would you please report to my office ASAP. There's something I need to discuss with you" came Agent Coulson's voice over the comm system.

Grant growled. "You've got to be kidding me! He has the worst possible timing!"

"Tell me about it!" Skye groaned out, mentally cussing Coulson out for his terrible timing. "Let's just pretend we didn't hear him" she said with a cheeky smile.

Grant chuckled. "He'll just send Agent May to come and get you."

"Then we don't have much time. Wanna have a hot and heavy quickie, Agent Ward?" she asked him, flashing him a seductive smile.

Grant attacked her mouth ferociously with his own. It always turned him on so much whenever she called him Agent Ward. He just loved how it sounded in her husky, seductive voice. "You got it, Rookie!" he said, winking at her, before attacking her with another kiss, making her squeal.

It didn't take the two of them very long to discard their clothes and get down to a _very _hot and heavy, fast and furious sex session. Agent Coulson could definitely wait awhile longer, they both thought!


	2. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up! I've been working on more than one story as I'm utterly addicted to writing! I'll try keeping up to speed the best I can with all. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Things are going to get VERY interesting real soon... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets**

It had been 7 months. A whole 7 months since he'd uncovered the truth on Skye's REDACTED file. He'd known for 7 long months and had never told Skye. And now Agent Coulson was deeply regretting keeping the truth from her for so long. It was slowly eating away at him, slowly getting to him knowing that even though he'd kept it from her with the intent of protecting her from secrets that should no doubt remain secret, he wanted them out in the open now regardless. And the longer he kept them from Skye the more she hurt, still believing she was no closer to ever knowing the truth about who her birth parents were and who she really was. He knew the truth...and he was keeping it from her. He truly hated himself for doing so.

He'd promised to help her. Promised he'd do everything he could to help her uncover the truth. He'd kept that promise. For weeks he'd searched, coming up just as empty as Skye always had and hitting the same dead ends. But then, while at The Hub over 7 months ago now, he'd finally found what they'd both been searching for. He'd found the original file of the REDACTED one...un-redacted. His suspicions had been confirmed upon reading it. He knew the truth. And he never told her. He only told her a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, a woman, had dropped her off at St. Agnes' Orphanage. But he never told her who...

Throughout the 7 months of continuing to keep the secrets hidden he'd had to constantly lie to Skye that he still had nothing new to tell her everytime she asked him. He hated seeing the look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes each time. Eventually she'd stopped asking after he'd told her that when S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to keep a secret from you that they tend to keep them very well hidden. She never asked him again after that. But Ward had started. He'd noticed how upset Skye was at still being no closer to knowing the truth. He wanted to help her and make her happy. Agent Coulson had finally gotten Skye to stop asking questions only for Agent Ward to start. But he couldn't blame him. He was looking out for the woman he loved, and though Agent Coulson never told Ward, he secretly admired him for that.

Sighing, he pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind as he sat at his desk, waiting for Skye to come to his office since he'd called for over the comm system.

_What was taking her so long?_ he thought to himself. He'd called for her over 25 minutes ago now. He'd finally settled on telling her some information that would get her happy and smiling again, though some of it wouldn't be entirely truthful, and more so made up. For the time being some secrets had to remain exactly that...secret.

He was just about to call for her again when there was a small knock on the door. "Come in" he called out.

Skye stepped into his office looking a little dishevelled and out of breath. She casually walked over to his desk, sat down on a chair and smiled at him. "What up, A.C.?"

He smiled at her warmly. No matter how hard he tried he'd never successfully gotten her to call him anything other than A.C. It was her special nickname for him and she was always telling the others off whenever they dared to call him it too.

"I called you here to talk to you about something" he started. "But first I've got to ask if you're alright, Skye. You seem out of breath, your shirt is on inside out and your hair is a little messy. What have you been doing?"

Skye couldn't help it and blushed. Since when was Agent Coulson such a stickler for details?! "Oh. Umm...well...see...ahh...heh..." Skye trailed off. There was no way she was going to tell Coulson that the reason she was so late to his office, was out of breath, had messy hair and a shirt on inside out was because her and Grant had been enjoying themselves a little too much when he'd called for her. They'd tried to be quick, but sometimes even the best laid plans can go awry... "Workout. Training. Push ups. That damn S.O. of mine insisting I finish..." Skye immediately blushed again after that last line, hoping Coulson didn't notice or get the hidden meaning. Looking to him again Skye smiled brightly. "Moving on. So, what up A.C.?"

Agent Coulson frowned. He knew immediately what she'd been up to as soon as Agent Ward was mentioned. Especially since she still had another hour until her training session with Ward would actually start. He wished he'd never asked now. That was something he definitely didn't want to think about them doing. Especially since she was... _Focus, Phil_.

"Next time don't be late. My authority is highter than Agent Ward's" he told her sternly, before easing up and continuing. "Skye, I've noticed that you no longer ask me for any new information on your birth parents. Which I don't blame you for as I know how much it hurt you to hear me tell you I constantly had nothing. But regardless I kept on searching just like I'd promised I would. So, I called you here today to tell you the new bit of information that has come to light. It's not much, so don't get your hopes up too high, but at least it's something."

Skye's heartbeat started racing a mile a minute at hearing that. "Anything's better than nothing at all, A.C. What did you find out?!"

Phil couldn't help but see the glimmer of hope return to her eyes, which now made him feel really guilty for causing. From the moment he'd started talking he'd already been lying to her. And he absolutely hated himself for it. Mostly what he was going to tell her were mini lies to tide her over, something that would just make her happy again. But seeing that small of glimmer of hope flash across her big brown eyes made him realise he couldn't lie to her anymore. So instead he decided to go in a different direction. A more semi truthful one now.

"Well, I've found out the possible location of the original file. The un-redacted one. It's at The Hub of course and I've the clearance to request it being Level 8. But before I do I need you to be completely certain that you truly want to know the truth, Skye. You know just as much as I do that when S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps a secret from you it's for a very good reason" he reasoned.

"Of course I want to know the truth! It's all I've ever wanted to know! I deserve to know, right?" she said excitedly.

"You do deserve to know, Skye. I'm just trying to warn you that the truth can sometimes be a lot worse than you think."

"I don't care! I told you once that it can't be any worse than what I've imagined."

"Actually, it can. When S.H.I.E.L.D. redacts information it's always for a good reason. That reason can either be to prevent those involved from things that may hurt them or to keep them out of danger. You never know what you'll find. And if not's what you wanted to hear then you can't ever unhear it."

"I get that your trying to protect me, A.C. And I really appreciate it. But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I always have done. So please, get hold of that file if you can. I have to know what's on it."

_I already know, _Phil thought to himself. _And I already have it. _But he couldn't tell Skye that. While talking to her he'd decided that he really wanted to tell her the turth more than anything. But it wasn't just his truth to tell. So before he did anything rash he'd have to talk to the other person involved...he needed to talk to Agent May. And if she refused he was going to have to lie to Skye all over again. He was going to have to break her heart...

"Alright, I'll do my best. But be prepared for another dead end. Don't get your hopes up too high, Skye" he said, defeatedly.

"I know. And I won't. Thanks, A.C., you're the best!" Skye said, jumping up from her seat and running around his desk to hug him. "I can always count on you!" and with that she turned and headed for the door, eager to find Grant and tell him everything.

Phil could only just watch as Skye hugged him and then practically skipped out of his office. All he could now think was how this wasn't going to end well for either of them. His last thought on the whole situation before calling Agent May to his office was one of a very famous saying that seemed fitting. And that saying was "_Once Pandora's Box has been opened, it can never be closed again..."_


	3. Differences Of Opinion

**Here's another chapter for you my lovelies, hoping y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^ Things are picking up now but more drama is to come ;D **

**Alsoooo Agent May is damn hard to write for and keep in character, though I tried, and probably failed. Meh. I love her, but geez, she's just difficult. And lastly I can't resist SkyeWard moments ^.^ If Ward is OOC then it's intentional, as he's always gonna be when around Skye, le deal. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Differences Of Opinion**

"Absolutely not." Melinda said with one of her trademark blank expressions.

"She deserves to know the truth, Melinda. It's time we told her." Phil tried to reason with her.

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"I want a better answer than that."

"No is no. End of discussion."

"Now is not the time for your barely there sentences, Melinda!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Philip!"

Phil sat back in his chair, exasperated. This wasn't going as he'd hoped it would. He knew Melinda calling him Philip was never a good sign. He was determined to keep trying though.

"She deserves to know the truth, Melinda. It's time." He tried yet again.

"Why now? Why the sudden change of mind? Why not tell her 7 months ago? Why wait so long and slowly make it all worse?" she asked him, her tone softening just a little. Arguing would get them nowhere.

"Because I can't bear to see the hurt in her eyes anymore."

"And what about your 'some secrets are meant to stay secret' line? Or don't you remember saying that months ago?"

Phil frowned. He remembered. And he deeply regretted making that decision now. At the time he believed he was making the right choice. That he was protecting Skye. But now he realised that it was hurting all those involved the more it went on. Leaving it any longer and it would just get worse.

"At the time if was the right choice to make. But now it's time we came clean and told the truth."

"And how do you think she's going to handle it? That we've both known the truth about who she really is for the last 7 months and still never told her?"

"Not well."

"Not well? Not well?! That's an understatement and you know it! She's going to be devastated that we lied to her all this time. She's going to hate us. And god only knows what else! I was prepared to tell her months ago. But you didn't want too. Now, it's too late. And that's the end of it!" She rose to her feet angrily, nearly knocking her chair over in the process.

"It's never too late, Melinda! So we kept the secret from Skye for 7 months! But all in all we've kept this secret for 24 years!" Phil reasoned with her.

"We had good reason too! A reason that Skye will want to know! And it's a reason I personally never want her finding out! The truth will destroy her, Phil, you know that." Her voice broke slightly on those last words, but she quickly regained composure as she straightened up, clasping her hands behind her back tightly. "Besides, it wasn't until 7 months ago that we found out who Skye really was to us this whole time. If we'd known from the very beginning..."

"I know, but we didn't, and that's not our fault. We were never meant to find her like this." He sighed before continuing. "And this is Skye we're talking about. One of the best computer hackers we know. Eventually she'll figure out the truth on her own, realising we lied about everything and nothing will ever be the same again for any of us. She'll never trust us again."

"Luckily for us she still has that bracelet on so she can't hack into anything without you being immediately alerted as to what. Why have you let her wear it for so long anyway?" she queried. It wasn't as if they no longer trusted Skye. Quite the opposite now, in fact.

"I would've removed it a few months back. She's proved herself time and time again that's she trustworthy. I know she won't betray us again, especially now since's she's romantically involved with Agent Ward. But I left it on longer for the sole reason of knowing she'd immediately go back to her own searching and that risked what we're keeping from her being exposed. Skye's currently under the illusion she has to wear the bracelet for a mandatory 12 months from direct orders from Director Fury himself, as is Agent Ward, so therefore neither of them question it anymore."

"More lies." Melinda smirked.

"For the best at the time." Phil stated.

"So you keep telling yourself." Melinda said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm telling her, Melinda. And I'd like you to be there when I do." Rising to his feet he walked round to his desk and stood in front of her. "Please. Let's finally come clean."

Melinda sighed. "Let me think about it. I need more time." She told him truthfully. "I don't think I'm ready for a..." She never finished. She just turned and walked out of his office without another word, closing the door behind her.

Phil walked back over to his desk and sat back down, defeatedly. "This isn't going to end well..." he sighed to himself.

* * *

_For a daughter. I'm not ready for a daughter_. Melinda finished her final words as a thought as she returned to the cockpit. Coulson knew that. So why was he pushing this? Why was he forcing her out of her comfort zone? Why was he trying to make her face things she wasn't yet ready to face? He knew this was hard on her. He knew better than anyone that she found it hard opening up to people and showing her emotions. Yet now he wanted her to help him tell Skye the truth. To reveal their secret...

_That 24 years ago they'd had a daughter together and Skye was that daughter. _

Deep down Melinda wanted to tell her. She'd wanted to tell her 7 months ago. She wanted too now. But there was something holding her back...

_The reason we gave her up. The reason we had to let her go. The reason I left her at St. Agnes' Orphanage those 24 years ago..._

And that was something Melinda never wanted Skye to find out.

* * *

"GRANT!" He heard her call out his name before he saw her. He was down in the makeshift gym, punching away at the punching bag. "GRANT!" He heard her call out his name again, searching for him. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!" he heard her screech this time, as loud as a banshee, which he figured everyone else on the Bus could hear too.

"SKYE! I'M DOWN IN THE GYM! QUIT YELLING!" he yelled up to her, standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase

The next thing he was aware of was Skye suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs, running down them as quick as she could, a big smile on her face he couldn't help but notice, as she then literally dived into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. The impact nearly knocked him off his feet, but he managed to regain his balance and remain standing, as he wrapped his own arms around her securely and protectively.

"Whatever did you and Coulson talk about to make you so happy?!" he chuckled.

"My redacted file! It's location! Well the unredacted one anyway! It's at The Hub! He found it and he's going to request the access to it because he's Level 8 and he can do that! I could find out what's on it real soon!" she squealed excitedly, pulling back from hugging him to kiss him furiously on the lips.

Grant kissed her back just as furious, still standing in the middle of the gym holding her tightly in his arms, her arms and legs still wrapped tightly all around him. God knows what they would have looked like to FitzSimmons in the lab behind them!

"That's great news, sweetheart!" he said once they'd stopped kissing in order to breathe again. "I just hope something good comes from all of this."

"It will. I know it will. I have a good feeling about all of this. This time it'll all be different. Just you watch." Jumping down from his arms she now stood in front of him, beaming brightly. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard the groan of frustration Grant let out upon no longer having her wrapped around him. "Oh quit your groaning! As if I don't have my legs wrapped around you often enough!"

"This morning for one" he winked at her, pulling her back into his arms. He liked her close to him every chance he got. He just couldn't resist her. Not that he ever tried. He'd be crazy if he ever did.

"Speaking of which A.C. was totally onto us! He actually commented on my messy appearance, lack of breath and back to front shirt! I told him we'd been training and you'd insisted on finishing first, but I don't think he believed me with the look he gave me."

"Oh sure blame me why don't you?!"

"Well, it was YOUR fault! Pinning me to the bed and kissing me, looking all irresisible and...yeah."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't YOU the one who suggested we pretend we'd never heard him to engage in a hot and heavy quickie?!"

"Like I said you're irresisible to me. You know you're my one true weakness, Agent Ward."

He crushed his mouth to hers. She'd done it again. She'd called him Agent Ward. He was hooked once again. Ever since they'd become a couple she no longer needed to refer to him as Agent Ward, mainly always using his first name of Grant. But still she would tease him and taunt him in her husky, seductive voice and call him Agent Ward, something that started turning him on immensely, and she knew it. "We should continue this conversation in our bunk."

"I agree" she said against his lips, breathlessly. "But we're also going to talk more too first. There's more I want to tell you!"

"Fine with me. But in an hour it's training time. Don't forget." Grant wanted some quality alone time with her before their training session started.

"Or we could just cancel training for the day" Skye suggested cheekily.

"Skye..."

"I'm sure you could work on my strength training and muscles and all that in a much more fun way in the privacy of our own bunk..." she paused, flashing him her most seductive smile before continuing. "_Agent Ward." _

That was Grant's undoing. Reaching for her he scooped her up into his arms, a loud squeal erupting from Skye, as he ran up the stairs with her and back to their bunk, locking the door behind them.

_He was definitely cancelling training for the day..._


	4. The Lies Keep On Coming

**Here's another chapter for you folks! I quite enjoyed writing angry Skye beat the punching bag! :D lol Enjoy my lovelies! xD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lies Keep On Coming**

THUMP! Skye's right fist collided with the punching bag.

THUMP! Left fist doing the same.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Three hard jabs to the right.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Three hard jabs to the left.

THUMP! THUMP! Both fists together that time.

Her knuckles were starting to hurt and she was panting heavily, nearly out of breath from the furiousness of her punching, something which hadn't gone unnoticed on her S.O., who'd been holding the punching bag steady for her during their training session.

"SKYE! Slower! You're going to tire yourself out!" said Grant, concern evident in his tone.

Skye just ignored him.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! She delivered three more hard jabs to the right.

"SKYE! Calm down!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Another three hard jabs to the left.

"SKYE! STOP!"

Skye continued to ignore Grant, her breathing really heavy now.

THWACK! That time it was her right leg's turn to make impact with the punching bag.

"SKYE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Grant yelled out, as he stumbled backwards a bit from the impact, but he quickly regained his balance and held the punching bag firmly once more.

Skye glared at him, a look of pure anger in her eyes, as she just shrugged and turned her attention back to the punching bag.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Three more hard jabs to the right, her breathing now really heavy.

"SKYE! I SAID STOP! NOW!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Went three more hard jabs to the left, causing her to stumble a little, as she was near exhausted.

Grant had now had enough of her ignoring him. There was obviously something wrong with her, something that was making her so angry, something she wasn't telling him. Skye never took her training this seriously. Though he had to admit she was doing good and he was proud of the punches she was delivering, but at this rate she was going to overly exert herself and cause herself an injury. Letting go of the punching bag, he quickly moved to her right side, reaching out to stop her before she attacked the bag again.

"SKYE! LISTEN TO ME! SKYE, STOP!"

"WHAT?!" Skye spun around just as he reached out to her, her right fist taking a swing at Grant instead of the punching bag, which she hadn't meant to do.

Grant's reflexes were too quick. He'd anticipated her next move. He knew better than anyone that if you interrupted someone during mid punch that they'd immediately direct that punch in your direction, just so they could still continue to lash out at something. He'd quickly ducked in the opposite direction, catching her fist in his hand.

"What the HELL is wrong with you today?!" he said angrily, yanking her away from the bag and towards a bench in the far corner.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm fine! Just punching away at the bag like my S.O. instructed!" she said, as she broke free of his attempt to get her to sit down, instead heading back towards the bag.

"For crying out loud, Skye!" he said frustratedly, as he followed her and pulled her back towards the bench again. "Just sit will you so we can talk about this!"

"I don't want to sit! I don't want to talk! I just want to punch something!" She was becoming more and more angry now and just wanted to be left alone to simmer. "And if you don't quit your attempts at trying to make me sit on that damn bench then the next thing I punch will be you!"

Grant glared at her as she stood in front of him. "Really? You'd attempt to punch me? Your own boyfriend who hasn't done anything wrong other than be worried about you?!"

Skye just glanced down at the ground. She hated lashing out Grant like this as he didn't deserve it. He was right. He'd done nothing wrong. She was just really angry right now and would lash out at anyone. She glanced back up at him, locking her eyes with his own. "No. No I wouldn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you or actually nearly hit you a minute ago. I was aiming for the bag, not you."

Grant sighed. "I know. It's fine. There's no harm done. But you have to tell me what all this is about, Skye. The way you were attacking that bag you could've really hurt yourself because you're not used to punching that hard. You normally complain when you have too."

"Sorry. I'm just angry and frustrated right now" she shrugged while glancing at the ground again.

"That I can tell. Now start telling me why." Sitting down on the bench he reached out his hand towards her as he soon pulled her closer to him and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly so she couldn't escape without a fight.

Skye instantly lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Grant's neck, nuzzling into him. "Who's asking? My super annoyed S.O. or my concerned boyfriend?"

"We're one and the same, Skye. But you know I'm your boyfriend before I'm your S.O." He pulled her even closer to him, wanting to calm her and comfort her the best he could.

Skye smiled into his shoulder. "I love you."

Grant smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now tell me what's wrong."

Skye sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm being lied too! I know I am! I'm not stupid! I can tell by his body language!"

"Who are you talking about? Who's lying to you?" he asked, confused.

"Agent Coulson! It's been 2 weeks since he told me he'd request access to my unredacted file! I knew it might take awhile in getting hold of and all that but he could at least tell me how it's going! Instead he changes the subject or blatantly lies to my face! And I know he's lying because he tenses up and goes all stiff just before he speaks. Then afterwards he looks like he's in pain at having lied or something and goes all cool on me before dismissing me. It's really starting to annoy me! I don't like being lied too, Grant! It's been making me really angry! I don't understand what I've done!" As soon as she finally got all of that off her chest she couldn't help but slowly start to cry, clinging to Grant tightly.

Grant listened to her as she spoke, hating to hear her so upset. He had no idea she'd been feeling this way as she hadn't told him or showed any signs of being upset until today. Skye was good at hiding her true emotions though when she didn't want to talk about them, which was a trait she'd learned from him. Hearing her starting to cry he immediately wrapped his arms around her protectively. His own anger was now slowly building that Agent Coulson was responsible for making her cry and for the hurt she was currently feeling.

"Shhh, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. Or maybe he really doesn't have anything new to tell you just yet, but he doesn't know how to break that to you because he knows your expecting him to say he's finally got the file" he said in a soothing voice, rubbing his right hand up and down the small of her back.

Skye pulled back to look up at him, her cheeks tear stained. "I just want to be told something already! Big or small. I don't care! Just _something!_"

Grant reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands afterwards. "I know you do. And you deserve too, you really do. If you want me too I can talk to Agent Coulson for you? Demand some answers from him?" he said, leaning in and placing a soft, loving kiss to her lips.

Skye smiled as Grant kissed her. He always knew how to make her feel better and get her smiling again. It was one of the many things she loved about him. As he pulled away she reached out and pulled him back, her fingers roaming through his hair, as their lips found each other once more. Deepening the kiss she slowly let her tongue find his, as she then nipped at his tongue with her teeth playfully, taunting him.

"Mmmm, if you keep on doing that I'm going to have you on the mats for a reason that isn't going to be push ups" he groaned, as he stared into her teasing, seductive eyes.

Skye giggled. "I suggest you work that idea into our training sessions. I'd certainly be more enthuastic about training then if you did."

"I'll keep that in mind" he winked at her, giving her another quick kiss. "So, do you want me to talk to Coulson for you? Or with you? It's up to you."

"If he won't tell me anything then I highly doubt he'd tell you anything either" she sighed. "But you can try if you really want too. You'd really try talking to him for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you. Hopefully you'll have better luck than I ever do."

"I can only try. And I'll definitely know if he's lying straight to my face as I've had training in being able to spot lies easier."

"That I've noticed. Sometimes I can barely ever get even so much as a tiny white lie past you."

"And why would you ever want to lie to me?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up, Grant!" she laughed, kissing him.

"Alright, I best go and see Coulson now or I'll be completely distracted soon enough with all of this kissing, that knowing us, will end up with us retiring to our bunk for the rest of the day" he chuckled, kissing her back as he slowly slid her off his lap, as they rose to their feet together. "How about you go and harass FitzSimmons in the lab while I go and see if I can get us some answers?"

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" she smiled. "And I really am sorry about before. Taking a swing at you and all."

"Like I said no harm done so don't be. And even if there had been I still would have forgiven you. It was a good swing. I'm impressed and proud of you. But I had to stop you before you seriously hurt yourself."

"I know. Again, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I just really needed to vent my anger and I didn't want it to be at you so I figured the punching bag was a better idea, especially when you told me to start hitting it."

"It can be if done right. But don't worry. Just relax for now and hang out with FitzSimmons while I go and see Agent Coulson. I'll come and find you when I'm done."

Skye nodded and smiled up at him, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him one last time before she strolled off towards the lab to see what crazy experiment or bizarre argument FitzSimmons were currently involved in today.

Grant smiled after Skye as she left for the lab. Heading up the spiral staircase he set off for Agent Coulson's office, determined to get some answers from him for Skye one way or another.

* * *

As Grant approached Agent Coulson's office he could hear two voices arguing with each other.

"I HAVE TO TELL HER SOMETHING!" _That was Agent Coulson_, Grant thought.

"THEN TELL HER YOU MADE A MISTAKE AND NEED TO BE LEVEL 9 TO GET HER FILE!" _That one sounds like Agent May_, Grant thought. _Why were Agent Coulson and Agent May arguing with each other? And over who? Was it Skye? No, they couldn't be arguing over Skye. _Deciding not to disturb them, yet wanting to know more, he stopped and listened outside the door as quietly as he could. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop and if he ever caught anyone else doing it he'd tell them off instantly. But this was different. If they were arguing over Skye he wanted to know why.

"She'd never believe that, Melinda! I already told her only Level 8 Clearance is needed!"

"Mistakes are made all the time, Philip! Tell her you made one by messing up on the clearance required."

"Or we could finally stop lying to her and tell Skye the truth."

_Yep, definitely talking about Skye. But why? _Grant leaned closer to the door, listening carefully.

"I told you already. I'm not ready to tell her. I need more time."

"How much more?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I've had enough."

"Like that's an answer."

"Be thankful you got a response."

"One more week. You've got one more week, Melinda, and then I'm telling Skye the truth and showing her that file."

_Wait a minute! Coulson already had Skye's unredacted file? Why the hell was he keeping it from her?! _Grant's anger was now slowly rising. _Skye had been right. Coulson was lying to her. _

"We'll see about that!" he heard Melinda say.

Hearing footsteps approaching the door Grant quickly moved away and hid around the corner just in time, as Agent May came stalking out of the office angrily as she headed back towards the cockpit.

_What the hell was that all about?! What does Agent May have to do with any of this?! With Skye?! And why is she insistent Skye can't know what's on her file?! _Grant's mind was racing with questions. He felt like barging into Agent Coulson's office, telling him he'd overheard the arguing and demanding answers. But he didn't. Instead he headed back down to the lab to get Skye and tell her what he'd overheard. This was a confrontation she needed to be a part of. It was about her after all.

* * *

"Why is Agent May involved?" Skye asked him as they sat on their bed back in their bunk. After he'd retrieved her from the lab he'd taken her back to their bunk so he could tell her what he'd overheard in private.

"I don't know. But she was really having a go at Agent Coulson. She has to be involved somehow" he replied.

"Maybe I should ask her instead of Agent Coulson."

"Then she'd know I was listening to their conversation. Besides, this is Agent May we're talking about. She's definitely not going to tell you anything."

"Right. Because she's the master of blank expressions and vague assed answers."

Grant chuckled. "You said it."

"So what do we do now?" Skye asked him.

"We go and talk to Agent Coulson. And we demand answers. You let me come with you and I'll help you get the truth from him no matter what it takes."

"What if I don't like what I hear? What if he's not telling me what's on my file because it's something really bad? Like what if my parents are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents? What if I know them? What if they are dead? Or what if they are murderers or S.H.I.E.L.D. agents gone rogue?! Or hell even aliens or superpowered beings! Or maybe they were-"

Skye found herself being silenced from finishing her final question by Grant's lips upon her own, kissing her hard and roughly. As he pulled away from her after a few minutes she said "Whoa. What did I do to deserve such a hot kiss like that?"

"It was the only way to stop the insane and panicked ramblings coming out of you!" Grant answered, steadying his breathing. "I get that your scared, Skye, and you've every right to be. But you've got to stop thinking the worst. Plus, I think we'd all know by now if you were an alien or the offspring of a superpowerd being!"

"Right. Yeah, of course" she sighed, crawling into his lap in need of a cuddle.

Grant immediately wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close to him. "Skye, sweetheart, don't worry. We're going to figure this out together. We'll get answers. We'll find out the truth. And whatever it is I'm here for you no matter what."

"Promise me that no matter how crazy the truth might be that you'll never leave me? Or from whatever messed up family I come from you won't run a mile?" she asked him, looking up, a small flash of worry flashing through her eyes.

"I promise you. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm crazy in love with you, Skye. I'm never going to leave you. You're stuck with me" he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"That's not a bad thing. I'm happy to be stuck with you. I'm crazy in love with you too, Grant" she smiled.

"You better be" he smirked.

"Why don't you let me show you just how much I love you?" she smiled seductively as she straddled him, pushing him down on to the bed. "And then we'll go hunting for those answers."

"I'm certainly not going to argue with any of that" he grinned, as he ran his hands over her legs.

Skye leaned down to kiss him, their lips instantly fusing together, as they both soon set about proving to each other just how much they loved each other.

* * *

_The secret was nearly out..._


	5. The Secret Is Out

**I'm really happy everyone is enjoying this story! All the reviews make me really happy to read so keep them coming :) Here's the newest chapter for you all and I hope you guys like it as this is an intense one and full of drama I believe! xD Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secret Is Out**

Agent Coulson was sitting in his office at his desk, head in his hand, as he went over the last argument he'd had with Agent May the day before. She was still refusing to tell Skye the truth, that she was their daughter, that they were her parents. He really wanted to tell her the truth more than anything. He wanted to try being a father to her, something he'd denied her for the past 24 years. But Melinda wasn't ready to start being her mother. He'd contemplated telling Skye that he was her father but leaving out who her mother was until Melinda was ready to reveal herself. But as she'd pointed out to him Skye would want to know and wouldn't take any excuses about him not knowing, because after all how could he not know who he'd slept with and conceived a daughter with all of those years ago? It was all getting more and more complicated by the second. He had no idea how to fix the mess the secret had now become. All he did know was that he was tired of lying. He was trying to respect Melinda's decision as after all this was her secret too. But she was starting to frustrate him a great deal, as knowing Melinda as well as he did he knew she'd be more than happy to take this secret to her grave.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his office door. Sighing he called out "Come in." Agent Ward soon entered followed closely by Skye. _Why do I get the feeling they've come here for a serious talk? _he found himself thinking.

"Agent Ward. Skye. Please, take a seat" he nodded, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. "What can I do for you both?"

Grant sat down with Skye following. Looking to her he nodded his head in Agent Coulson's direction encouragingly so she'd start talking. But she just shook her head at him with a look that read 'no'. As much as she wanted answers she'd been nervous about getting them. He'd practically had to drag her here. Sighing, taking her hand in his soothingly, he turned his attention back to Agent Coulson. "Sir, me and Skye came here to talk to you about something important."

Phil noted the nervous looks they shared, Skye's reluctance to speak and Ward's reaching for her hand to hold. A sudden thought dawned on him. "Agent Ward, please tell me you haven't come here to inform me that Skye is pregnant with your child?!"

"WHAT?! OH JEEZ, A.C.!" Skye suddenly exclaimed, burying her face in her hand.

"NO! SHE'S NOT PREGNANT!" Grant yelled. "Sir, I swear that's not why we're here!"

_Thank god for that! _Phil thought. He was all for killing Ward in a matter of seconds if that had been the case. "Good. Because the last thing this Bus needs is a baby on board."

"I agree, Sir. We're a long way off from having babies I assure you" Grant replied, swallowing nervously.

"Definitely. And we're way to careful for those type of accidents so nothing to worry about!" said Skye, wishing the ground would now swallow her whole. "Moooooving on now guys."

"Glad that's sorted. So, why are you both here then?" asked Phil.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it as there's no point in delaying everything any longer than needed" started Grant. "Yesterday Skye was really upset. Upset that you've been lying to her, Sir, keeping secrets from her. Or at least thinking you were. I tried to reassure her otherwise and told her I'd talk to you. So I came to your office yesterday to do just that. I overheard you arguing with Agent May. I'm ashamed to say that I listened outside your door. You were talking, or yelling, about how you were keeping the truth from Skye and that you already have her unredacted file. We don't know how any of this has anything to with Agent May but we want to know. Skye wants to know. And she wants that file. It's time you started telling her the truth, Sir."

Phil leaned back in his chair as he stared at Agent Ward. He had to silently praise the man for even daring to speak to his boss so blatantly like that. He knew he was doing all of this for Skye. But he wasn't about to let Agent Ward just demand the answers from him so easily.

"With all due respect, Agent Ward, this has nothing to do with you."

"With all due respect, Sir, Skye is my girlfriend so this has everything to do with me."

"How do you work that out?"

"I love her and I hate to see her hurting from being lied too. I'm trying to help her uncover the truth and get the answers she more than deserves. I'm being a supportive boyfriend by being there for her."

Sitting next to Grant, still holding his hand in her own, Skye was smiling. She loved how Grant was standing up to Agent Coulson for her and taking charge. She had no idea what to say at this point and really didn't want to argue with Agent Coulson if she could help it. She was really happy to have Grant there for moral support and for helping her.

"I understand your concern, Agent Ward, and I understand you wanting to help Skye but I'm still not going to tell you anything. This is between myself and Skye."

"But it's not is it? Not really. Because you're refusing to tell Skye what you know."

"I have good reason too for the time being."

"Tell us that reason. Skye's a big girl and she can handle herself. You really need to place more faith in her."

"I'm well aware that Skye can handle herself Agent Ward. But I'm still unable to divulge what I know just yet."

"Because you need Agent May's permission? Why is that exactly, Sir?"

"That's classified."

"That's the oldest line in the book."

"But it's a good one."

"It's an annoying one."

"Only to those who have to hear it, but not to those who get to say it."

Ward glared at Coulson. He was trying to irritate him on purpose he just knew it. "Do you have Skye's unredacted file or not?"

Phil sighed. Ward was persistent he gave him that. He decided it was time to come clean about the file at least, but not what was on it. "I do, yes."

"Can I see it?!" Skye suddenly spoke up. She'd been quietly sitting in silence until then, not wanting to interrupt Ward or Coulson's bickering back and forth.

"I'm afraid not, Skye. Not just yet."

"But why?! It's MY file!"

"I'm aware of that. But the time has to be right for you to find out the truth. And now is not that time."

"The time has to be right?! What kind of bullshit answer is that?! Haven't I spent enough time waiting already?! Enough time of not knowing who I truly am or where I come from?! I'm done waiting! I want answers and I want them now goddammit!"

Skye had risen angrily from her seat to stand in front of Agent Coulson's desk, anger now coursing through her eyes. She felt Grant's arm slide around her waist comfortingly as he stood beside her, trying his best to calm her.

"You'll get them soon enough. You just have to be patient a little while longer, Skye. I know it's hard and frustrating and not what you want to hear right now but I need you to trust me on this" Phil said, somewhat shakily. _This is killing me! Where is Melinda when I need her help?!_

"If you don't show me my file I'm going to ransack your office! I'll turn the whole place upside down until I find it! Hell, I'll scratch Lola with a pair of keys!"

"Don't touch Lola" Phil immediately answered.

"THEN SHOW ME MY FILE! SHOW ME MY FILE RIGHT NOW!" Skye yelled.

"Skye! Sweetheart calm down!" said Grant, taking her into his arms and holding her close to his chest as she started to cry. "Don't you see what you're doing to her, Sir?! Can't you see the pain and the hurt you're causing her?! You're the only one who can stop this! So stop it already!"

Phil desperately wanted to reach out to Skye and comfort her like a father would for a daughter but he knew he couldn't. He had to prepare her for the truth and right now in her upset state she wasn't prepared. He knew the truth needed to come out now more than ever but he couldn't do this without Melinda's help.

"Skye, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't mean to keep secrets from you and I don't mean for them to hurt you. But you have to understand that it's for a good reason. You have to trust me when I say that I'm only doing this for a very good reason."

"I don't care about your stupid reasons! I don't care about how bad the truth about who my parents may or may not be! I just want to know already as I've done my waiting! I want to know who they are! I want to know if they are still alive! I want to know why they gave me up! Why they couldn't keep me and raise me themselves! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THEY DIDN'T WANT ME!" Skye completely broke down, falling to the ground in uncontrollable sobs, her breathing heavy as she tried to breathe between hysterical crying.

"SKYE!" Grant immediately kneeled down towards her as he effortlessly lifted her up into his arms, cradling her close and holding onto her protectively. "It's okay, Skye, it's okay. I've got you. I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here."

Skye wrapped her arms around Grant's neck as she clung to him tightly. "Get me out of here. Please, Grant, I don't want to be here anymore!" she whispered to him. She'd had enough. She still wanted answers but she no longer wanted them from Agent Coulson. He'd blown his last chance of telling her himself as far as Skye was now concerned. She'd find out the truth herself one way or another.

"You got it" Grant replied, glancing back at Agent Coulson as he then headed for the door. Before leaving he stopped and looked back. "Don't think for one second that this is over, Sir. Because it's not. Far from it. I don't appreciate what you're doing to Skye. So it's going to stop or so help me god! You will tell her the truth. But until you do then I want you nowhere near her. You stay away from her until you man up and tell her whatever the hell it is your hiding from her! If you so much as come near Skye again and still don't have answers then I swear I'm going to punch you. Boss or not." And with those final words Grant left the room as he carried Skye back to their bunk so he could calm her down and comfort her. This had proved be a bad idea confronting Agent Coulson...

Phil just remained seated at his desk, dumbfounded. Agent Ward had just threatened him. He was shocked yet also impressed. He had saw in that moment just how much Grant truly loved Skye and how he would do anything for her. He saw what lengths he would go too to protect her. He hadn't appreciated being spoken to like that by a member of his team but he did now respect Ward a lot more as his daughter's boyfriend.

_His daughter...Skye...my daughter...what have I done?! I shouldn't have let her leave like that! _he thought. _Ready or not Melinda it's time. _Exiting his office he made his way to the cockpit. He wasn't taking no for an answer this time.

* * *

Skye had refused to allow Grant to calm her down. She wanted to stay angry as it spurred her on to be more determined than ever to find out the truth. She'd cried in his arms and allowed him to comfort her. But she'd refused to listen to him when he'd tried to soothe her anger. Instead she'd run from their bunk and down to the lab where FitzSimmons were, Grant running after her. She had then quickly filled Jemma and Leo in on what had happened in Coulson's office. Then she'd told them as well as Grant what her plan of action was next.

Grant and Leo would keep Coulson and May busy while Skye and Jemma searched for her file and the truth in Coulson's office.

"It's the only way. He's never going to give me the answers otherwise" said Skye.

"I could punch them out of him" suggested Grant.

"Yeah and be fired afterwards. Then what would I do here without you?" replied Skye.

"I'd like to think if I was ever fired or even quit that you'd come with me" he answered as he stood behind her, settling his arms around her waist.

"Of course I would" she said, leaning into him. "As long as you'd do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat" he replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Enough of the lovey dovey-ness guys!" said Jemma. "There are bunks for that sort of thing! Now, are we doing this or not? Because I'm all in. Skye doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark any longer."

"Agreed" nodded Leo. "Let's do this! It's kind of exciting!" He was already out of the lab door to keep Coulson and May away from Coulson's office before anyone could protest.

"Ward go after him and help him for as long as you can. According to the security surveillance cameras both Coulson and May are currently talking in the cockpit. Don't let them leave. Lock them in if you have too. We don't know how long this will take" said Jemma.

"I'm on it" Grant nodded before turning to Skye. "Good luck. And just remember whatever you find out I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kissing her good luck he quickly left and went after Leo.

"Come on Jemma, let's do this before my courage fails me" said Skye nervously.

"I'm here for you too, Skye. I'll be right there by your side when we find that file" said Jemma, hugging Skye reassuringly.

Skye smiled and nodded at her in thanks as they left the lab and headed for Coulson's office.

* * *

Over 20 minutes later and Skye and Jemma had still not managed to find Skye's unredacted file. They'd gone through every file, every drawer, every cupboard and every shelf in Agent Coulson's office and still come up empty. Skye was becoming extremely frustrated and she knew before long they'd be out of time. If Coulson and May were no longer talking in the cockpit then that meant Grant and Leo were keeping them occupied somehow and Skye knew they couldn't do that forever. Standing in his office she looked around the room trying to spot anything she had missed. _It just has to be around here somewhere. Where else would he keep it?_

"Skye! Get in here!" she heard Jemma call from the adjoining room next to Coulson's office that doubled as his bedroom. Unlike the rest of them who slept in bunks, Coulson actually had a bedroom with a comfy looking double bed.

"What are you doing in here Jemma?"

"I decided to check in here since we were coming up empty in his office. Leave no rock unturned after all. And it's lucky I did because I found a locked chest under his bed. I've managed to unlock it with the hairpin from my hair and found Coulson's secret stash of Captain America memorabilia."

"That doesn't surprise me. We all know he's Cap mad."

"True. But I found the file, Skye. It was stashed at the bottom under everything. He obviously thought this would be the last place anyone would ever look for it."

Skye's heart skipped a beat as Jemma walked towards her with a file in her hands. She was a mere touch away from finding out the truth...

"That's really my file?!"

"It's got your name on it so I assume. I mean I haven't actually looked inside. I figured you should be the first to open it."

Skye took the file from Jemma's hands, her own now shaking and trembling. She was now more nervous about finding out the truth than she'd ever been. Actually, she was terrified. Her whole life she'd been preparing herself for this very moment and now that it had actually arrived she realised she wasn't prepared at all.

"I'm scared, Jemma. What if I don't like what I find? What if I really am better off not knowing?"

"That's a natural feeling, Skye. I'd feel the exact same way. Anyone would. If you don't want to look then don't. But the feeling of not knowing and being so close to finding out will always linger with you. You'll never forgive yourself for being so close and not taking the risk of finding out."

"You're right. I've come this far and been through so much. I have to do this. For my own peace of mind. Don't leave me, okay? I get the feeling I'm going to need a comforting shoulder afterwards."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm your best friend and I'm here for you, Skye."

"Thanks, Jemma. That means a lot."

Taking a deep breath Skye opened the file to the first page and scanned it with her eyes, beginning to read.

It was a birth certificate. Her birth certificate. _Her real birth certificate!_

She carried on reading.

Her real name actually was Skye. The nuns of St. Agnes had never lied to her about her first name at least. She smiled at that as she really liked her first name and didn't want to imagine being called anything else.

Next to her first name was her middle name. _I have a middle name! _She never knew she had a middle name.

_Melinda. My middle name is Melinda. Wait, what?! My middle name is Melinda?!_

That made her think of Agent May. _Why do I have Agent May's first name as my middle name? Is this how she was involved in everything? Keep reading, Skye. _

Her eyes continued to scroll downwards until they came to an immediate halt at the two names at the very bottom of her birth certificate...

{Birth Father: Philip Coulson}

{Birth Mother: Melinda May}

Skye's whole world suddenly came crashing down all around her. Everything suddenly made sense now. All the secrets. All the lies. All the arguing. She now finally understood that it truly could be far worse than she'd ever allowed herself to imagine. _They lied to me! They kept the truth from me! They knew all along! Why didn't they tell me?! Why?! Why?! Why?!_

Skye was now finding it hard to breathe properly as she could only think one thing... _Because they didn't want you. _

Suddenly feeling sick and as if she was going to pass out Skye collapsed to the floor, crumbling into tears, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"SKYE!" yelled Jemma, rushing to her side and hugging her. "Oh my god! Skye! What is it?! Tell me! It can't be that bad can it?!"

"Coulson...May...they lied...to me...he's my and...she's my...my..." she said between sobs she could no longer control. "No...no...why did they lie to me...no...Jemma...Coulson and May are...MY PARENTS!"

As she allowed herself to say those words out loud she screamed, a bloodcurdling scream full of pain, heartbreak and inner torture.

"Oh my god, Skye!" was all Jemma could say as she held her close, not knowing what more she could say or do right now as she just let Skye cry and scream into her arms.

"GO! Please Jemma...I need him...get him" Skye sobbed out.

"Who?! Who do you need?!" Jemma asked.

"Grant...I need Grant. Please, go get him."

"I will. Just wait here and I'll be right back with Grant. I promise."

Helping Skye to her feet Jemma left her waiting by Coulson's desk in his office as she rushed off to find Grant, promising Skye she would bring only Grant and not Coulson or May as she understood that right now Skye couldn't even begin to process the idea of confronting them. If anyone could help her through this right now then it would be Grant.

As soon as Jemma left the room Skye started to feel sick again. She felt dizzy. Disorientated. Weak.

As the room started to slowly spin Skye found herself wanting to black out, everything just all too much for her to deal with.

Just as Grant came running into the room Skye fell to the floor and fainted...


	6. Tell Me It Was All A Dream

**I'm so happy that everyone is still enjoying this story as I really enjoy writing it, mainly because I just really want Coulson & May to be Skye's parents in the show ^.^ lol I hope ya'll continue to keep enjoying my story especially since it's all going to get really interesting in the chapter after this one ;) In the meantime I wanted to get this one out, which I think I ramble in at times, but I'm happy with it regardless so here it is :D I've the next few chapters to this all wrote out and waiting to be posted, so just be calm my lovelies! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tell Me It Was All A Dream**

Grant had heard Skye's heartbreaking and bloodcurdling scream ripple throughout the entire Bus. He'd been with Fitz near the cockpit waiting for Coulson and May to finish their newest argument, which was once again about Skye. And then he'd heard it. He'd heard her scream. His heart had instantly filled with dread. Panic had soared through him. He'd rushed off towards Coulson's office, towards Skye, quicker than a speeding bullet, with Fitz following close behind. He'd ran right past Simmons, not stopping to hear whatever she was going to say to him, though he had figured she'd left Skye to come and find him. He'd run into Coulson's office just as Skye had collapsed to the floor and fainted. He'd managed to make it to her just in time and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. He'd then cradled her in his arms as he'd tried to wake her. It wasn't long after then that FitzSimmons had run into the room, closely followed by Coulson and May. Simmons had immediately kneeled beside him as she checked on Skye. Grant had then noticed that Fitz had been trying his best to push Coulson and May from the office, while Agent Coulson had been yelling he had no right to force him from his own office. Agent May had just stood there as still as a statue, with a look of sadness and worry clearly evident upon her face. Grant had barely been listening properly to anyone around him as he'd continued to hold Skye in his arms, wishing she'd wake up and let him know she was alright. He had eventually been pulled from his thoughts by Simmons demanding he carry Skye down to the lab so she could check on her properly. He'd done as he was told and barged past Agent's Coulson and May, as he'd followed Simmons down to the lab with Skye in his arms.

* * *

When they'd made it to the lab he'd placed Skye down gently on the lab table as Simmons had bustled around him as she tended to Skye. It was then that Grant had found out the truth himself, as he'd noticed Fitz had entered the password to lock the lab doors as soon as he'd entered, thus locking Agent's Coulson and May outside the lab and away from the four of them. When he'd asked why he had done that Simmons had then started to explain what Skye had found in her file. She'd finally found out who her birth parents were. That they were none other than Agent Coulson and Agent May. _Coulson and May. Skye's parents. They had known all along and had never said a word to Skye. They had lied to her over and over again, continuing to hurt her! _Grant had wanted nothing more after learning the truth than to go and confront them on Skye's behalf. He'd really wanted to lay his fists into Agent Coulson for lying to her for so long, and if it hadn't of been for Fitz refusing to give him the password to open the lab doors then he would have done just that.

He'd soon returned to Skye's side as Simmons had told him that she could wake up at any second and would want him by her side the moment she did. Simmons had informed him that she'd fainted due to the shock of finding out the truth and not knowing how to properly process it at the time. She'd reassured him that she would wake up soon and was going to be fine, but would need support as soon as she did. Grant had nodded and thanked her before then insisting that he take Skye back to their bunk, preferring for her to wake up comfortably in their bed than on the cold lab table. He'd also wanted her as far away as possible from Coulson and May until she was ready to face them. They'd had their chance to reveal the truth many times and yet never had. Now it was their turn to wait. He'd left the lab with Skye in his arms, but not before telling them both as he'd passed them that if they even so much as dared to come near Skye before she was ready to face them that they'd have him to deal with, which would be a decision they'd both come to later regret.

* * *

Grant now lay on the bed in his and Skye's bunk, Skye cuddled next to him, as he stared at the ceiling waiting for her to wake up. He had no idea how he was going to comfort her when she finally did. He was in just as much shock as she was as he too never expected her parents to be Agent Coulson and Agent May. Though he had to admit to himself that it now all made perfect sense. They didn't want her to know the truth. They didn't want her to know their secret. _But why? Why wouldn't they be happy to be finally reunited with their long lost daughter after all these years? _Grant couldn't now help but wonder what the real secret was they were hiding, the real reason they'd kept the truth from Skye...

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me it's all a dream. Tell me I fell asleep in your arms and I dreamed the whole thing" said Skye, slowly coming too as she looked up at him sadly.

"Skye! You're awake! Thank god!" said Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and lightly kissed her forehead. "I've been so worried!"

"Please Grant. Tell me it was all a dream" Skye said, her voice breaking.

"I wish I could, Skye. But I can't. It wasn't a dream" he said, as he wiped away at the tears that were now slowly starting to fall down her cheeks. "They really are your pare-"

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it!" she said, cutting him off mid-sentence as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "It's NOT true!"

Grant sat up when Skye did, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her waist comfortingly as he held her close to him. "Skye, sweetheart, I know it's hard to believe right now but you have too. There's nothing else you can do."

"I can pretend I never found out. I can pretend I never found the file. I can pretend I'm still an orphan!"

"You can't live in denial, Skye. You'll never be able to forget what you read. You wanted answers and now you've got them."

"I know that! But they aren't the answers I wanted! I don't care that my parents are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as I expected that! As why else would S.H.I.E.L.D. go to all the trouble to redact the information if they weren't involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. somehow?! But Coulson and May?! I never ever expected it to be them!"

"No one did. I'm as shocked as you are. So are FitzSimmons. But we're all here for you, Skye, however you need us to be."

"I'm not sure what I need right now. I'm just so overwhelmed. I never would have expected this in my wildest dreams! I just don't understand!"

"What don't you understand? Tell me, sweetheart."

"Why they lied! Why they kept it from me! And how long have they known?! Have they known the whole time I've been on this team that I'm their daughter or have they only known for the past few months?!"

"That's something you'll have to ask them as only they can answer that."

"I don't know if I can face them. All I've ever wanted is to know who my parents are and now that I do I'm just so confused and conflicted over everything. They lied to me, Grant! This means that they had a reason too! And all I can think is that the reason is because they didn't want me! That they NEVER wanted me!"

Skye completely broke down at finally admitting her worst fear out loud. It was tearing her in two thinking that they had never wanted her. That she'd been a mistake they couldn't wait to get rid of. They weren't together after all. So that had to mean she was the product of a one night stand, right? _What other reason could there be?!_

"Skye, sweetheart, I'm sure that's not the reason! How could they not want you?! How could anyone not want you?! You're absolutely perfect and we're all extremely lucky to have you in our lives!" Grant said, as soothingly and as comfortingly as he could. He hated seeing her hurting so much and knowing there wasn't much he could do about it. All he wanted more than anything was to take the pain and the hurt away that she felt and protect her from it for as long as he possibly could.

Skye was now clinging to Grant's shirt as she quietly cried into his chest. She was overcome with so many emotions that she was finding difficult to deal with at that moment. She was happy she had Grant to comfort her and lean on for support as she knew she wouldn't have been able to cope if she'd been alone. "Thanks, but I know I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me. Always have been and always will be."

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend and you feel you have too."

"I'm saying it because I mean it and because it's true. You'll always be perfect to me, Skye."

As her tears started to slowly subside and she became a little calmer, Skye lifted her head and looked up at him. "I have to confront them, don't I?"

"Eventually. Yeah. But only when you're ready" Grant replied, as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I'll never be ready. So I may as well just do it now and get it over with. No time like the present and all that" she sighed, as she started to climb off the bed.

"Hold up! You aren't going anywhere until Simmons has checked on you and made sure you're alright!" Grant said, as he tugged her back onto the bed.

"I'm fine, Grant. Really. I need to do this or I'll never do it."

"If Simmons says you can then alright. But if she says you need to rest first or anything like that then you'll have to wait. The last thing you need is to faint again."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Skye grinned as she saluted him.

Grant chuckled. "Well, I see you're a little like the old you. But I'm still getting Simmons."

Sliding off the bed he walked over to the door and opened it, peeking his head round the corner where he found Simmons sitting on the floor against the wall, Fitz by her side. "Skye's awake. You guys can come in now."

They quickly scrambled to their feet as they ran into the bunk while Grant closed and locked the door after them in case Coulson or May showed up.

"Oh, Skye! How are you feeling?!" Jemma asked, as she sat next to Skye on the left of the bed.

"We've been so worried about you, Skye! We want you to know we're here for you. We haven't left since you fainted!" said Leo, as he sat next to Skye on the right side of the bed.

"We just couldn't! We promised we wouldn't! So we followed Ward when he brought you here and then we camped outside waiting for you to wake up!" said Jemma.

"Aye! And we kept Coulson and May away too! They both walked past the bunk a few times but we just gave them silent death glares until they left again!" said Leo.

"Thanks guys. That means so much to me you have no idea. You're such good friends!" said Skye, as she hugged them both. "I don't know what I'd do without you two and Grant right now. I really don't."

"We're all here for you and we're not going anywhere. You can count on us no matter what" said Grant from where he stood in front of the bunk door.

"Damn straight!" said Jemma and Leo together.

"Again, thanks guys" smiled Skye. "And as for how I feel, well, I feel heartbroken. I feel confused. I feel angry. I feel betrayed. I want answers and this time proper answers. I won't settle for anymore lies."

"That's understandable. We'll help you get them any way that we can" said Leo.

"I told her you needed to check her first Jemma as we don't need her fainting on us again" said Grant.

"Right! We definitely don't want that happening again! How do you feel physically right now, Skye?" asked Jemma.

"And be honest" Grant said sternly, knowing Skye better than anyone in the sense she'd lie to just get everything over and done with quicker.

Sighing, Skye answered truthfully, knowing Grant would immediately spot even the tiniest of a lie. "I feel a little bit sick. I think that's down to nerves though. As I'm really nervous about confronting Coulson and May. I'm also hungry. So that might also be making me feel sick. And I'm tired. I feel drained. I feel like all of my energy has been knocked out of me emotionally."

"You should definitely eat something as it'll give you some much needed energy back and stop you from feeling sick. You should also lie down for a little while and try to get some rest. Just take a small nap to boost your energy levels. It'll help, trust me" said Jemma.

"I can go and make you something to eat while you stay here with Ward and Jems" offered Leo.

"Thanks, Leo, I'd appreciate that. But really Jemma I don't need to rest. I don't want too. I just want to confront them already and get this all over and done with as the sooner the better."

"If Jemma thinks you should rest then you're going to rest and that's the end of it" said Grant.

"Really, Grant, I'm fine. I don't need to rest."

"Yes you do. And that's what you'll do. Rest. No arguments. It's not up for discussion, Skye."

"You can't make me rest if I don't want too!"

"As your supervising officer then yes I can when your health is involved."

"I thought you were my boyfriend before you were my S.O.?"

"I am. And as your boyfriend who's really worried about you right now I think you should rest."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I don't have the energy to argue with you right now."

"Exactly why you need to rest. Because if you can't argue with me which you normally love to do then you definitely aren't ready to confront Coulson or May just yet."

Skye just scowled at him. She knew he was right, but she wasn't going to admit that aloud. She was still being stubborn on the inside at least.

"Ooookaaaay since that's now all settled I'll head to the kitchen and rustle up Skye something to eat" said Leo, glad they'd finally stopped bickering as he was starting to feel awkward just sitting there in the middle of it all.

"I'll help you" said Jemma, who'd been feeling just as awkward. "Skye and Grant you both stay here. And Skye, please try and get some rest and then in another hour or two we'll be here for you when confront Agent Coulson and Agent May."

Skye could only smile and nod at them in thanks as they left the bunk to make her something to eat.

"You need to lie down until they return with your food" said Grant, as he attempted to get Skye to lie back down on the bed.

"I need you to kiss me. I just really need you to kiss me. I need everything to go away for a few minutes. And whenever you kiss me it's just me and you, in our own little world, and nothing else matters but me and you. That's what I need right now more than anything" Skye said, as she looked up at Grant sadly, wanting and needing nothing more than to be in his loving arms where she always felt content, protected and safe.

Grant didn't need telling twice. In a mere few seconds he'd pulled Skye to her feet and into his arms as his mouth claimed hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively so she wouldn't fall. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and be there for her and if kissing her right now would help then he was more than happy to do so. And so he kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her. He kissed her right up until FitzSimmons came back with her food.

* * *

As soon as Skye was done eating she laid back down on the bed in Grant's arms, slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing that when she awoke again it would be time to confront Agent Coulson and Agent May about the truth and all the lies. When she woke again it would be time for her to face her worst fears. Skye was happy that she would have Grant, Jemma and Leo by her side no matter what, as without the three of them by her side she honestly didn't know how she would cope.

Outside Skye and Grant's bunk, Jemma and Leo once again sat quietly against the wall, as they acted as guards in case Coulson or May showed up before Skye was ready to face them. They were just as adamant as Grant was that Skye wouldn't face them until she was strong enough and ready to find out everything. In another few hours that time would arrive, and both Jemma and Leo, as well as Grant, hoped that Coulson and May would be ready for it, as they knew that Skye was on the verge of breaking down even more than she already had...


	7. The Heartbreaking Truth

**Well I think y'all have waited long enough for the big reveal/confrontation chapter :D I hope everyone likes it and I gotta warn you this chapter is long. Like really long. The longest yet. I didn't want to cut anything from it so I hope everyone is prepared for a long read :D Also, it's full of heartbreak. Don't hate me. I hated myself writing a lot of it, but it was necessary, sorta. Enjoy the ending, don't hate me and happy waiting on chapter 8 :P **

**To Ariadne - Sorry but no Skye isn't pregnant in this fic. Her sickness and fainting is due to shock and stress. A SkyeWard baby would be cute tho...but she's not sorreh! xD**

**~~~OOC-ness with any character is my creative right. Embrace it and enjoy it if you spot it.~~~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Heartbreaking Truth**

Agent Coulson and Agent May were currently both in Agent Coulson's office as they went over what had recently happened. Their secret was now finally out. Skye now knew that they were her parents. She knew that she was their daughter. Since the truth came out they'd both found themselves pushed aside and shunned by everyone on the team as Ward and FitzSimmons had all rallied around Skye to support her after she'd fainted upon finding out the truth. All three had refused to allow them anywhere near Skye, with Ward locking himself and Skye away in their bunk, while FitzSimmons had taken it upon themselves to camp outside and be a pair of ever watchful guards to make sure they stayed away. So here they now found themselves with only each other for company, as they waited for the inevitable showdown with Skye, as they both knew it was right around the corner and they could no longer escape it. _Soon the whole truth would be out..._

"Who's flying the plane if your here with me?" Phil asked Melinda, as he pulled himself from his thoughts and broke the silence between them.

"No one. I landed the plane, remember? I don't feel like flying right now and this way I can be around when Skye confronts us" replied Melinda, as she looked up at him, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Right. Of course. I forgot for a moment" sighed Phil. "Where are we again? Where did you land us?"

"Ohio. A small town called Paradise" Melinda replied simply.

"Paradise. If only we were all really in paradise right now" he sighed again.

"You said it" agreed Melinda, before sighing herself. "How did Skye find the file exactly?"

"Either her of Simmons discovered my chest of Captain America memorabilia under my bed and picked the lock."

"You didn't hide it well."

"It was in a chest under my bed that was locked. It was hidden well as it's been there for months without being discovered until now."

"Fair enough. It probably would have stayed there too had Ward not eavesdropped on our conversation and Skye become too curious."

"It doesn't matter anymore. The secret is out."

"Not the whole secret. She only knows we're her parents. She doesn't know everything."

"But she will. Because the moment she confronts me I'm telling her everything she wants to know. I'm not going to lie anymore, Melinda."

"Neither am I. I'll be cooperative this time. You've been right all along. It's time she knew."

Their eyes locked across the desk as they shared a small, nervous smile between them.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I should have come clean with you months ago. If I had Skye wouldn't have found out the way she did and wouldn't currently be hurting as much as she is now" said Melinda, her voice breaking slightly. It had never been her intention to hurt Skye. It had been the last thing she'd wanted. All she'd wanted was to protect her as much as she could from the truth as the real truth was going to devastate her.

"I know, Melinda. It's okay. I'm here for you. We'll face all of this together. I promise you, Mel" said Phil, as he leaned forward and reached his hand out across his desk for Melinda to take in her own.

Melinda leaned forward and reached across his desk without hesitation, as she took Phil's hand in her own, squeezing it. "Thank you. Likewise."

They remained holding hands across the desk in silence before Melinda was the first to pull back and lean back in her chair. "Do you think she's awake yet?"

"I think if she was we'd know about it by now" he answered, as he too leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe we should go and check. Or one of us at least."

"No way! The last time I dared to check I got threatened with a frying pan to the head by Simmons if I didn't leave! She had such a serious look on her face it was frightening!"

Melinda laughed as she couldn't hold it back. "I can actually just picture Simmons right now chasing you round the lounge with a frying pan!"

"You can laugh all you want but it's not funny! I'm telling you she was deadly serious! She and Fitz are acting like watchdogs with their constant camping outside that bunk and silent death glares!"

"I've had a few of those silent death glares myself. I've also had Fitz threaten to set those robot dwarves of theirs on me the last time I tried to see how she was."

"Who knew FitzSimmons would become such good protectors."

"They're just being good friends to her. She needs that right now."

"Better them outside the bunk than Ward. I get the feeling he wants to punch the living daylights out of me".

"He does. But we can't blame him. He's protecting Skye. He really does love her."

"That surprises you?"

"Not anymore. I had my reservations at first over their relationship as he wasn't one to be so comfortable to show his true emotions or express his feelings well."

"Sounds like someone else I know" Phil smiled at her.

Melinda scowled at him before continuing. "Skye changed Ward. And for the better. I know he'll always protect her. I couldn't wish for a better protector for our daughter than Ward."

Phil smiled to himself. _She said our daughter. She's definitely finally coming around to everything. _"Me too. They're good for each other. They balance each other out well. However, when all of this is sorted I am looking forward to finally being able to have the official 'you ever hurt my daughter and I'll hurt you' talk with him."

"Make sure you include me for that one. We can try scaring him together" smiled Melinda while laughing.

"It's a plan" Phil agreed, smiling and laughing too.

Silence settled between them once more.

"It'll be okay, Mel. It'll all be okay" said Phil, breaking the silence.

"I hope so. I really do. But we both know the real truth is going to completely devastate her beyond belief" replied Melinda, looking down at her hands. "Beyond all repair even."

"Then we better get it over and done with. I'm ready to finally hear it. Hit me with all you've got!" came Skye's voice from the door, as she slowly stepped into the room, followed closely by Ward and FitzSimmons.

* * *

As Skye had approached Agent Coulson's office she'd heard Agent May's last words to him before she'd entered the room. She'd heard her say that the real truth was going to devastate her beyond all repair. Skye had slightly froze upon hearing that, as she'd glanced wearily back at Ward and FitzSimmons, who'd all come with her for moral support. She'd finally got the courage and strength needed to confront them only to hear those words, making her yet again feel week and unprepared. Once again she started to feel sick and a little light headed. But she said nothing to Ward or FitzSimmons, as she knew they'd all insist she wait and return to her bunk until she felt better again. But she refused to hide anymore as it was time she, Coulson and May all confronted the past, rectified all the lies and started telling the real truth.

Taking a deep breath just as Grant had started to reach out his arms to her, making Skye unsure if they were to hug her or pull her back towards their bunk, she'd quickly dodged him as she'd pushed open the door and said "Then we better get it over and done with. I'm ready to finally hear it. Hit me with all you've got!"

The looks on their faces had been priceless, as she knew neither of them had expected her to walk through the door at that moment or overhear part of their conversation.

"I don't want any more lies either so don't even bother trying to think of any. You both owe me a long overdue truth" said Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll know if both of you are lying and if I do then it won't be pretty. You'll regret telling Skye anything but the truth from now on" added Grant, who now stood behind Skye, as he rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders supportively.

"As you wish. We're prepared to come clean and tell you everything you want to know. Please, sit down" said Phil, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

Melinda rose to her feet as Skye and Grant made their way to sit down. She moved away and stood beside Phil at his desk, hands clasped behind her back.

"Start talking" said Skye, arms still folded across her chest as she now sat in front of Coulson's desk with Grant sitting beside her, his hand lightly resting on her right thigh as he squeezed it comfortingly every few seconds.

"We will. But in a minute. I understand Agent Ward being here and staying for moral support, not to mention he wouldn't leave even if forced, so he can stay. FitzSimmons, however, can leave. This doesn't concern them" stated Phil.

FitzSimmons glanced at each other nervously, unsure of what to do next. They wanted to support Skye so they'd tagged along. They now merely nodded at Agent Coulson as they slowly made their way to the door. They were stopped by Skye's yelling of "Wait! Stay where you are!" so they stopped and looked back.

"FitzSimmons stay. And it's not up for discussion. If it wasn't for Jemma helping me I would never have found my file and discovered the truth. Jemma and Leo are my best friends. I want them here. I need them here just as much as I need Grant here. Whatever you tell me I'm just going to tell them afterwards so you might as well just save me the trouble and let them stay to hear it for themselves" said Skye, as she stared at Agent Coulson sternly. "They stay. And that's final."

Agent Coulson merely sighed and nodded as Agent May just quirked an eyebrow, as FitzSimmons smiled at each other while pulling up two extra chairs and sat down next to Skye.

"You can both stay because Skye wants you here for support. But I want you both to remain quiet and just listen. The only person in this room that should be asking questions is Skye, while myself and Agent May answer as truthfully as we can" said Phil.

FitzSimmons nodded they'd understood and remained silent. Ward, however, spoke up as he asked "Does that apply to me too, Sir? Because I'd like to see you try and keep me quiet if I feel the need to say something."

"It does not, Agent Ward. I know there's no point in arguing with you" sighed Phil.

Skye curved her mouth into a small smile at Grant, happy he was there and supporting her however he could. Uncrossing her arms she took Grant's hand from her thigh in her own, interlocking their fingers together and squeezing his hand tightly, before she turned back to Agent Coulson and Agent May. "So, now all that's settled, how about we get started? Tell me the truth."

Phil nodded. "Where would you like us to start?"

"From the beginning. The very beginning. I want to know what brought you two together in the first place to even have the chance to have me. And then I want to know what happened after I was born. Why you didn't keep me. Why you didn't raise me. Why you left me at an orphanage." Skye took a deep breath as she gripped Grant's hand tightly before finishing, her voice now down to a whisper. "Why you didn't want me."

Phil flinched at hearing Skye's final words, as they were far from the truth. He hated hearing that's what she thought. But how could he blame her for thinking that after everything? Now was the time to put all of this right. "No, Skye. Don't believe we never wanted you. Because that's far from the truth. You have to believe me."

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore. I've been told that many lies I've lost my faith to believe. You have to help me bring it back. So instead of telling me it's not true you have to make me believe it isn't" replied Skye curtly.

Melinda moved from behind Phil's desk at that point and sat on the corner to the left as she looked at Skye. "It's a long story. Are you sure you really want to hear it, Skye?"

"Ready to break beyond all repair you mean? I don't think anyone can ever be ready for something like that Agent May. But I want to know. I've done my waiting. I deserve answers now and you know that. So tell me what I want to hear and don't try to sugar coat anything as I can handle it" said Skye, stopping herself from ending with _I hope I can handle it. _

Melinda looked to Phil who nodded at her encouragingly to begin. Turning back to Skye, noting Ward and FitzSimmons' worried looks as she did, Melinda sighed and took a deep breath, as she started taking everyone in the room right back to the very beginning and where it all began...

"We met at the academy, Phil and I. We were both young, both new, didn't know anyone and both training to be shield agents. We got paired up to train with each other a lot so we instantly bonded and became close friends. And that's how we remained throughout our training. We were friends and nothing more. We were both in our early twenties and we graduated together. We kept in touch afterwards even though we were assigned different missions and different teams. Two years went by when we were finally called upon for a mission we could do together. Two agents in their twenties were needed for a deep undercover mission that required them to pretend to be married to each other. Since we were such good friends and got along well we were asked to take on the mission. I won't go into details about the mission except to say that we were to find the bad guys living in a quiet suburban neighbourhood and take them down. It involved us going deep undercover which meant we'd only have each other. We weren't allowed any contact with our family, friends or even S.H.I.E.L.D. from the moment the mission began. We were on our own no matter what happened or our cover would be blown as soon as we contacted anyone. We were to only contact S.H.I.E.L.D. when the mission was complete. And that could take as long as anything from six months to ten years."

Melinda paused as she stared at Skye to see how she was taking everything so far. She had a blank and unreadable expression on her face. _You really are my daughter_, thought Melinda.

"Keep going. I'm listening" Skye prompted, to which Melinda nodded and continued.

"We agreed to everything and soon found ourselves acting as a newlywed couple moving into their first house together. We quickly settled into life in suburbia while secretly being on the lookout for any suspicious activity from the bad guys we'd come to infiltrate. Everything went by so slowly. We lived our covers with ease. Soon enough a whole year had gone by. Then another year flew by. And then we were nearing another year. We'd been undercover for nearly three years as everything moved along slowly, the mission dragging on and on. We'd become closer in that time. We were better and stronger friends. And then one night we both allowed it to all change. We'd been to a party at one of our neighbours' houses where we'd been drinking. When we got back to our own house we carried on drinking and talking through the night. We allowed ourselves to lose our inhibitions due to the alcohol we consumed, admitted to each other how our feelings had changed over the years and succumbed to them. We allowed everything to change between us that night. After that we were no longer pretending, but we were living the lie. We didn't need to act after that as everything we'd previously pretended to feel was then very much real. We knew it was wrong and unprofessional as we were allowing ourselves to become emotionally compromised by each other and were jeopardizing the whole mission in the process. But at that point we didn't care so we continued."

Melinda paused as she glanced to Phil. She didn't say anything but her eyes told him it was now his turn to take over and continue, to which he gave her a small nod, as he started to speak next. Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons all turned their attention towards him as they listened quietly and intently.

"About five months when by and then everything changed yet again. It finally hit us both what we'd been doing and how we were risking so much by letting it continue. It took us finding out that Melinda was pregnant for us to realise what was happening and how much trouble we were in, let alone causing. We were never meant to bring a child into that mission. On missions like those you make up excuses as to why you aren't having children and you never slip up in getting pregnant because you aren't really together. But me and Melinda were and we slipped up. Before we knew it you were on your way, Skye."

Skye inhaled deeply at that as her breath caught in her throat sharply. She was completely overwhelmed with what she was being told. If it hadn't of been for Grant rubbing her back soothingly while whispering softly to her "Skye, sweetheart, breathe" then she definitely would have forgotten to breathe out. "Go on. We're making progress. Don't quit yet. I want to know what happened next when you found out you'd accidentally conceived a child you never wanted in the first place who was soon going to be arriving" she said a little bitterly. She was trying to mask the hurt she was feeling and trying to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for them admitting that they really hadn't wanted her. _How could they have? I was an accident that was about to blow their cover big time!_

Taking a deep breath Phil slowly continued. "When we found out we were going to have a baby we were shocked. We thought we were being careful. We didn't know what to do. So for the next few days we acted like it wasn't really happening as we slowly let it sink in as we tried to process the rapidly changing situation. We should have contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately and informed them what had happened. But we didn't. We knew we'd be pulled from the mission right away and all of our hard work over the years would have been in vain. So we talked about our other options. There was never any doubt in our minds that we wanted you. Because we did want you from the moment we found out about you, we wanted you. Sure we were shocked, but we wanted you. And so we decided to keep you. We continued on with the mission while we awaited your arrival. We continued to live the lie while we waited for you make us a family."

Skye remained silent, not sure what to make of everything, as she waited to hear the whole story before saying anything. She'd been trying her best to keep her tears at bay but she could feel them slowly starting to bubble behind her eyes. She was determined not to break just yet though.

"We soon told the rest of the neighbourhood" said Melinda, continuing on from where Phil left off. "Everyone was happy for us. And then before we knew it nine months had flown by and you'd arrived. We were parents. We had a daughter. We were a family. And we loved you, Skye. I loved you from the first moment I held you in my arms. The love I felt for you was unconditional. All I wanted to do was protect you and keep you safe from harm. Yet I had already failed by allowing you to be born while we were on a deeply dangerous undercover mission. That's not where you should have been born. We'd made you an instant target if anyone found out the truth about us being agents. By not informing S.H.I.E.L.D. about my pregnancy from the moment we found out about it was wrong, so we should have rectified that by informing shield about you the moment you were born."

"But we didn't" said Phil, as Melinda paused, looking away sadly. He continued on for her. "We were afraid of what would happen. We had no idea what would happen to us or to you. We were scared of what shield might do. What they might make us do."

"I named you Skye" came Melinda's voice, breaking slightly. She'd now moved around to stand next to Phil again, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder, which he immediately placed one of his own hands over tenderly. "It just came to me one day after we brought you home from the hospital. We'd decided to just keep going and act like everything was normal. It was a quiet day and I was sitting by the window with you sleeping soundly in my arms as I looked up at the calm, clear blue sky. It was peaceful. I'd never felt happier as I continued to glance back and forth between you and the sky. And then it just hit me. I had to name you for that moment. That perfect, peaceful moment. So I did. And I named you Skye."

Phil smiled at the memory, as he'd been sitting on the sofa not far from Melinda that day. "Skye with an e on the end. She was adamant about that because it was prettier I was told. I was also told it wasn't up for discussion if I didn't like it" he chuckled. "But I did like it. So you became Skye with an e on the end. A perfect name for a perfect little girl. Our perfect little girl."

Skye suddenly jumped to her feet as she kicked her chair over, taking a few shaky and uneven steps backwards. "Perfect?! You're perfect little girl?! Give me a fucking break! If I was so perfect to you once upon a time then you would never have..." she trailed off, tears now cascading down her cheeks as she could no longer hold them back. "YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE GIVEN ME UP IF I HAD BEEN SO DAMN PERFECT TO YOU!"

Grant was by Skye's side quicker than you could blink, as he pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. "It's alright, Skye. I'm here. It's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Skye yelled as she pushed Grant away from her angrily. "I WAS THEIR DAUGHTER WHO THEY CLAIMED TO HAVE LOVED UNCONDITIONALLY YET THEY STILL GAVE ME UP! AND THAT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Skye turned back towards Coulson and May with a look of pure anger and built up rage now etched across her face. "WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP?! I'VE HEARD THE STORY ABOUT HOW I CAME INTO THE WORLD WHICH IS KILLING ME INSIDE! BUT NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT! WHAT MADE YOU GIVE UP YOU'RE PERFECT DAUGHTER?!"

Skye was barely holding herself together now. She just wanted to yell and scream so that's exactly what she was doing, unable to control it from spiralling out. Tears were streaming down her face as she'd now lost all control over them. Her heart was shattering by the second. She knew it was only a matter of time before it would break completely. As she waited for Coulson and May to continue she felt Grant tug her slowly back towards him and against his chest, holding her close to him again. He was doing what he'd promised which was comfort her however he could. But all Skye felt like doing was pushing him away. She honestly hated the feeling of being so weak in front of someone as strong as Grant. Instead she allowed herself to remain in his arms, as she slowly slipped her arms around his waist, while she then attempted to steady her breathing.

"The mission ended. We finally found who we were sent there to bring down and that's exactly what we did. And the mission ended. It was complete. So we contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and an extraction team were sent to retrieve us" replied Melinda as calmly as she could. It was tearing her apart seeing Skye falling apart in front of her eyes. She wanted to reach out and comfort her but she didn't know how.

"Pssh! Mission complete yeah sure. Time to give up the baby that nearly ruined everything more like! Toss away the mistake that emotionally compromised you both and fucked everything up! But who cares right? Because after all congratulations on a job well done and completing your damn mission!" Skye spat out sarcastically. She couldn't help it as the way Agent May had replied and the tone in her voice had made her feel like a loose end they'd had to quickly wrap up.

"Skye." She glanced up as she heard Grant say her name. His look told her to drop the sarcasm as it wasn't the time or the place right now. Frowning at him she pulled herself from his arms as she walked away from him to stand by FitzSimmons, who had remained seated and silent this whole time, as they'd just listened and took in everything that had been going on all around them.

Grant just sighed. _Great. Didn't mean to make her pull away from me. _He moved to stand next to her and offered her a small smile as a silent apology, but she remained silent as she turned her gaze back to Agent's Coulson and May, waiting for one of them to continue yet again.

"It wasn't like that, Skye, I swear to you" said Phil, the first one to break the uneasy silence that had befallen the room. "We never wanted to give you up. We had no idea what would happen when the extraction team arrived. We didn't know what would happen to you and that terrified us both. So I personally called Director Fury and told him something had happened while we were undercover that we should have revealed the moment it had. I told him I couldn't tell him over the phone as he had to see it to believe it. He called off the extraction team when I asked him too, and then he personally came to retrieve us himself."

"When he arrived he took one look at you in my arms, sighed, nodded and told us both to get in his car" continued Melinda. "So we did. Fury drove while we sat in the back seat with you. The drive was a silent one as Fury drove us back not to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters but to his own apartment. Once we were inside and sitting down that's when he started asking us questions and demanding answers. He managed to remain as calm as I've ever seen him as by that time you'd fallen asleep in my arms and I think he was trying his best to not shout and wake you up."

"What did he ask you exactly?" Skye asked them nervously, as she now clutched tightly to Jemma and Leo's hands over their shoulders as she stood behind them, while Grant stood behind her with his arms around her waist, having sneaked closer to her. She hadn't pushed him away again as she truly hated doing so and really needed his comfort now more than anything.

"He asked us how it happened and when it happened. So we told him everything" replied Phil.

"He was understanding and allowed us to take our time in explaining" added Melinda.

"He asked us if we loved you."

"We replied unconditionally."

"He asked us if we would do anything to protect you."

"We replied we would lay down our lives for you."

"He asked us what we were willing to sacrifice for you."

"We replied whatever it took."

"He asked us if we'd be willing to give you up in order to always keep you safe from harm and from the many enemies that being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent brought us."

"We replied we would do whatever was necessary to always keep you safe and out of harm's way."

"I don't like where this is going. I don't like it at all. I don't know if I want to hear anymore. I don't know if I can take it anymore!" Skye said, her heart starting to beat rapidly. Turning away from them and around to face Grant she buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I pushed you away before" she whispered to him. "I didn't mean it. I can't control my emotions. But I really need you right now. I don't like where this heading anymore, Grant!"

Grant instantly wrapped his arms around Skye protectively. He didn't like where any of this was heading either, as he knew there would be no coming back from any of this for Skye. He wished more than anything she'd didn't have to go through any of this right now as he hated seeing what it was all doing to her. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, Skye. I'm here no matter what. You can count on me." He glanced up at Agent's Coulson and May and simply said "Start bringing it all to a close now."

Phil nodded. He wanted nothing more than to be the one comforting his daughter right now, but he knew that if Ward even let him anywhere near Skye that she would just push him away as soon as he got close enough. "I'm sorry, Skye. We were forced to give you up. We weren't allowed to keep you. We'd jeopardized a mission and put the life of an innocent baby at risk. Fury refused to let us keep you. Everything was so different over twenty years ago. Romantic relationships between agents were forbidden as they emotionally compromised you. Children between agents were definitely forbidden. Back then we never had a choice as S.H.I.E.L.D. practically owned us all and ruled with an iron fist. It's all so different now with agents finally being allowed to date each other, even get married and start families. The rules changed as the times changed. If they hadn't you and Agent Ward wouldn't be allowed to be together now either." Sighing he looked down at his desk, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Fury had all the information of your birth and us as your parents redacted so no one would ever find out. To this day the only people that knew me and Melinda had once had a daughter together were the two of us and Director Fury. But now the four of you know too. And that's what happened. We were forced to give you up as we had no other choice as we weren't able to raise you, at least not together."

Grant furrowed his brows at Agent Coulson. "What do you mean you couldn't raise her together at least?"

"He means we were given three choices since we were close to Director Fury. Three choices no other agents would have been given in the same situation" replied Melinda. "The first choice was Phil could leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind, never see me again and raise Skye as a single father. The second choice was the opposite so I could leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind, never see Phil again and raise Skye as a single mother. The third and final choice was we both stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave Skye up for adoption to live a better life." Melinda attempted to move closer towards Skye, but Grant wrapped his arms around her more securely while giving her a look that clearly read 'stay back and I mean it' so she did. "I'm sorry, Skye. We couldn't raise you together."

Skye dug her nails into Grant's back sharply, sensing him wince a little as she did, but he kept his tight hold around her. Her breathing was heavy as she was trying to process what Agent May had just told her. She was trying to think of a calm way to say what she wanted to say next, while gripping Grant tightly for support. She ultimately decided that she didn't want to be calm. She was hurting more than she ever thought was humanly possible and she really needed to let that hurt out. Her rising anger was stronger than her will to be calm. Pulling herself from Grant's grip on her she spun around to angrily face Coulson and May. "YOU HAD THE CHOICE OF RAISING ME AS A SINGLE PARENT YET YOU GAVE ME AWAY INSTEAD AS IF I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ONE OF YOU TO RAISE ALONE?!"

"No! It wasn't like that!" exclaimed Phil.

"NO?! THEN TELL ME HOW IT WAS! WHY DIDN'T ONE OF YOU RAISE ME IF YOU HAD THE CHOICE?!"

"We didn't want to deny the other a daughter they couldn't raise! I couldn't do that to Melinda! We agreed this was for the best for all involved!"

"I wasn't strong enough to raise you by myself, Skye. I didn't know how. I just couldn't" said Melinda, her voice now down to a small whisper.

"SO INSTEAD YOU GAVE ME AWAY AS IF I NEVER EXISTED TO EITHER OF YOU?!" Skye continued to yell, having now lost all control over being calm.

"NO! WE WANTED TO RAISE YOU TOGETHER! BUT WE COULDN'T! WE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE, SKYE!" It was Phil's turn to now yell, as he rose from his seat and went to place a comforting arm around Melinda's shoulders.

"YES YOU DID! IT'S CALLED RUN! YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM S.H.I.E.L.D., YOU PACK YOUR BAGS, TAKE ME AND JUST RUN!"

Skye felt Grant's arms start to wrap around her from behind as he attempted to pull her to him, to calm her and no doubt soothe the anger that was now erupting from her. But Skye didn't want to be soothed right now. She just wanted to yell and scream and shout and let all of the pain she had been trying so hard to contain explode to the surface like a volcano.

"GET OFF ME GRANT! I DON'T WANT COMFORTED RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, as she tried pushing him away from her.

"You need to calm down before you faint again Skye! Screaming isn't going to help right now!" Grant said, keeping his voice free of yelling back too harshly, as he refused to allow her to push him away as he kept his tight hold around her.

"SCREAMING DOES HELP! IT HELPS MY ANGER! IF I WANT TO SCREAM THEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING SCREAM!" Skye squirmed in his arms as his hold on her only increased as she tried her best to struggle free. "LET ME GO, WARD!"

"Not gonna happen! Because I'm afraid the moment that I do you'll either fall to the ground or do something you'll later regret!"

"LIKE HIT YOU IN THE DAMN FACE IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO?!"

"Skye, threatening me when I'm only trying to help you and be here for you when you need me isn't helping matters! I'm not the one you're angry with! Remember that!"

"THEN LET ME GO SO I CAN UNLEASH MY ANGER ON THE TWO I REALLY AM ANGRY WITH!"

"SKYE! PLEASE JUST CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" yelled Melinda suddenly, startling everyone in the room. "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to give you up but I knew I couldn't raise you alone as I just wasn't strong enough if I didn't have Phil by my side. To raise you and see you grow up while denying him the same right just wasn't right and vice versa. It wasn't right! You have to know that giving you away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. My heart completely broke the day I had to leave you at St. Agnes' Orphanage!" Melinda was now breaking down herself, something she never did. Her own tears were now forming and starting to furiously fall.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO DROPPED ME OFF?! YOU WERE THE SHIELD AGENT THAT LEFT ME! IT REALLY WAS MY MOTHER THAT ABANDONED ME THAT DAY!"

Skye screamed like she'd never screamed before. It was a scream she'd been holding back for so long and now could no longer contain. It was riddled with pain, heartbreak, torture and self loathing. Her throat ached to scream so loudly but she had to let it out. So she screamed like her life depended on it. And then she just stopped fighting. She gave up the fight and crumbled to the floor. She immediately felt Grant fall with her as he caught her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, as his arms surrounded her, holding her tightly to him. Skye then felt Jemma wrap herself around both her and Grant, as Leo soon followed and did the same. Skye could feel all three of them holding her close, wanting to do all that they could to take away all of her pain. But they couldn't. And so her pain remained. Her heart was still broken. Her world was still ripped apart at the seams. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve any of this. One of them could have raised her. And to Skye one parent would have been better than none at all. But they'd both decided to give her away. She tried to believe it was for the best and to see it from their point of view, but she was just hurting too badly to think straight. She could barely process anything anymore. And so she continued to break down as Grant, Jemma and Leo all hugged her close to them at the same time, unsure of what else they could do.

Over in the corner Melinda had now broken down and was crying into Phil's arms, as he too failed to contain his own few tears that lightly graced her shoulder. This was the last outcome either of them had anticipated and it was definitely one they had never wanted. They had broken Skye's heart. They had broken Skye's spirit. They had broken Skye's trust in them to the point she'd probably never be able to trust them again. They had broken Skye... _their own daughter. _

* * *

Now lying back on the bed in the bunk she shared with Grant all Skye could do was stare blankly ahead at the wall. After she'd broken down in Coulson's office she'd cried and screamed into Grant, Jemma and Leo's arms, as they'd all hugged her to each of them on the floor of the office. After she had started to calm down slightly they had all risen to their feet, as Grant had carried Skye from the room with Jemma and Leo following close behind, leaving Coulson and May behind to comfort each other. Jemma had checked on Skye and determined that what she now needed more than anything was plenty of rest and no more stress. She'd ordered her to stay away from anymore confrontations with Agent Coulson and Agent May until further notice. Skye had remained silent the whole time while Grant had agreed he would keep her away from them no matter what. There was no way he was going to let them anywhere near Skye anytime soon, because as far as he was now concerned, Skye would remain in their bunk with him until she was strong enough to deal with everything again. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight if he had his way and Agent Coulson and Agent May would do well to stay away.

"Are you sure you don't want me and Fitz to camp outside the bunk door again and keep Agent Coulson and Agent May away?" Skye heard Jemma ask outside the bunk, as the door was slightly ajar.

"No. It's fine. I don't think either of them are going to show their faces again just yet, especially around me. You guys get some rest. I'll look after Skye. Don't worry" Skye heard Grant reply.

"We know you will, Ward. If you need anything at all you'll find us both in my bunk" Skye heard Leo say before all was silent.

Grant stepped into their bunk, closing and locking the door behind him, as he slipped into the bed beside Skye. He smiled to himself as she instantly shuffled towards him and practically cocooned herself all around him. Just like they always did his arms wrapped around her protectively as he held her close to him, never wanting to let her go, as all he now wanted to do was protect her the best he could.

They remained that way for some time before Skye eventually spoke. "I want to leave. I just want to leave so badly."

Grant frowned as he tensed slightly. "What do you mean you want to leave?"

"I want to leave the Bus."

"You mean for something like a walk? Do you need fresh air?"

"No. That's not what I meant. I meant I want to leave the Bus as in get away from everything. Just for a little while."

"Where would you go?"

"Anywhere is better than here right now. I need to clear my head before I can properly deal with everything again. I need to get away from everyone."

"Including me?!"

"What?! No! I need you! You're the only one I need!" Skye cuddled even closer to Grant.

"Running away isn't the answer, Skye."

"It's not running away. It's going to clear my head."

"You can clear your head here just the same. Just stay in our bunk with me until you're ready to leave and face them again. I won't let them anywhere near you until then. I promise."

"Grant, please, I need to get off the Bus. I feel like I'm suffocating the longer I stay here. I just need a few days."

"What am I supposed to do without you, huh?"

"Nothing. Because you'll be with me. You'll come with me won't you?" Skye pulled back to glance up at him then, her eyes pleading with his own.

"I already said that running away isn't the answer, Skye" Grant sighed. He wasn't going to let her leave the Bus as he knew the moment she did she'd never want to return, as nothing would ever be the same for anyone on the team anymore, especially Skye.

"And I told you it's not running away! Let's just call it a much needed vacation or something?" she continued to plead with him.

"Skye, no. It will just make everything worse."

"You can't stop me you know? If I want to leave then I'll leave! You don't control me, Ward!" she said as she pushed away from him to sit up and hug her knees to her chest.

"I know I don't control you, Skye. I'm just worried about you. This isn't like you" he said as he sat up and sat beside her, one arm draping around her waist. He sighed. He knew when she called him Ward over Grant she was either really angry with him or really upset with him. He suspected a little bit of both at the moment. But he was trying to be logical about the whole situation. Running just wasn't the best thing to do right now.

"I'm fine. Or at least I will be when I'm off this damn plane!"

"Skye-"

"Just stop! Just stop already! Please just tell me you'll come with me?! I can't go alone!"

"I can't. We've got to be logical right now, Skye. Running away is the wrong call."

"I told you it's not running away! Ugh! Don't you listen?!" she said as she smacked him hard in the chest out of frustration. At least she aimed to hit him hard, but she had little to no energy left right now and he barely flinched.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"No. Because you're going back on your word to me."

"What word? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday when I found my file, just before I did, we were with FitzSimmons in the lab, and you said you'd come with me if I was ever fired or quit just like I said I would if it were you. You said you would in a heartbeat."

"That was towards if either of us were fired or quit, not towards running away from our problems."

"Quit saying that! I'm not running away! I just want a few days away from everyone and away from the Bus to clear my head and think things through!"

"And where you even go to do all of that?"

"Anywhere. Wherever I end up."

"Otherwise known as running away."

That time earned Grant a slap across the face. Skye didn't slap him hard but his left cheek still stung a little. Instead of getting angry with her or telling her off for slapping him he simply asked "Was that really necessary?"

Skye swallowed and shook her head at his question. She hadn't meant to slap him. She was just angry he wasn't listening to her. "No. No it wasn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Grant. Please forgive me." Leaning towards him she kissed him softly before pushing him slowly back down onto the bed.

Rolling her off him so she was on her back and he was now on top of her he broke the kiss to speak. "You're forgiven. Though there's nothing to forgive. My sheer stubbornness earned me that slap." He soon reclaimed her lips with his own.

"I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve that. I'm just all over the place right now with emotions" Skye said a few minutes later when they stopped kissing to catch their breath.

"It's alright. I understand sweetheart. Don't worry about it. I'm being a jerk and I don't mean to be. If you want to leave then I'll be damned if you'll do it alone. I'll come with you. In a heartbeat" he answered honestly.

Skye smiled happily. "Make love to me, Grant. I need you now more than ever. Just help me to forget everything for a little while. I need to retreat into our own little world where it's just me and you."

"All you ever have to do is say so as you know I love our own little world and being with you more than anything. Just me and you. No one else" he said smiling.

"I love you, Grant" she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too, Skye" he replied as he kissed her back.

* * *

A little while later they lay together wrapped in each other's arms as they started to slowly allow sleep to claim them. Skye was still upset and still found herself sobbing quietly into Grant's chest, to which Grant would wrap his arms around her even tighter, as he tried his best to comfort her. It was breaking his heart to see her like this. Skye was right. A few days away from the Bus might really help. If she still insisted on going in the morning then he certainly wasn't going to let her go alone. He would go with her. He would go anywhere with her, in a heartbeat, just like he'd said he would. Skye needed this. He saw that now. She needed to get away for a little while to allow herself to process and accept everything that she'd found out. The truth was finally out. Revelations had come thick and fast from all those involved and hearts had been broken. No one could have predicted what had come. And now Skye was broken beyond repair, just like Agent May had warned she would be. Grant's heart continued to break for her over and over again as she continued to break down time and time again in his arms that night. There was nothing he could do but hold her close to him and promise her it would all get better in time. She now cried herself to sleep in his arms while all he could do was hold her tightly and hope to shield her and protect her the best that he could from everything. In the morning they would both decide where to go next and what to do. And they'd decide together. There was still a lot to face and deal with and it was going to take time to be all sorted out completely. Grant hoped Skye would be slightly calmer in the morning, as he'd prefer to stay on the Bus and just remain secluded off in the comfort of their own bunk for as long as they both wanted and needed. But if she really wanted to leave for a little while then he'd be there for her every step of the way. Always.

When Grant awoke the next morning the first thing he noticed was Skye no longer in his arms or sleeping beside him. He sprang from the bed, quickly getting dressed, as he then ran out of the bunk to look for her. He yelled her name throughout the entire Bus but she never replied. The rest of the team soon joined in frantically searching for her. But she was nowhere to be found.

Fear hit Grant's heart like a harsh smack to the face as it suddenly dawned on him.

_Skye was gone..._


	8. The Search For Skye

**So sorry it's taken me awhile to update this! I've been working on my Christmas stories none stop in order to get them up while it was still Christmas so I apologise for procastinating on updating this and my other 2 ongoing fics (to which updates will be coming again real soon I promise :D) In the meantime please accept a nice long chapter ^.^ I warn you though it's still full of heartbreak and angst. I admit I had way too much fun writing this chapter because Ward and Berserker rage?! Such fun to explore! Hehe ;D Enjoy my lovelies! ^.^ (Come January updates will start being quicker again for all my fics xD)  
**

**CaskettOlicityJeca ~ You noticed the I Am Number Four reference huh? :D I was watching the movie at the time of writing so decided to use Paradise, Ohio as where Melinda landed the plane. I've kept it up since then and I have mentioned a certain Lorien and his gf in this chapter ;) But other than that they'll be no actual crossover with I Am Number Four sorry! Enjoy the references tho :D  
**

**bellapaige88 ~ I haven't changed Skye's eye colour from brown to blue lol Melinda named her after the Sky not her eye colour. She was staring at the Sky when she named her and just added the e after it :) (That's mainly because I wanted Skye to remain her birth name and not make one up because I personally love the name Skye). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Search For Skye**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" yelled Grant, as he slammed his fist down on the lab table angrily.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Ward!" said Jemma, flinching as Grant slammed his fist down on the lab table.

"WELL FIND OUT QUICKER!" he yelled again, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"You need to calm the hell down and quit your yelling, Ward!" said Leo, glaring at Grant over his tablet.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM RIGHT NOW WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND IS GOD KNOWS WHERE RIGHT NOW?!" he continued to yell, unable to contain the rage currently building up inside of him.

"Ward! Please! We'll find Skye! We just need time! Until then Leo is right as you do need to calm down! You know this is your Berserker rage talking and not you!" said Jemma, as soothingly as she could.

Grant placed his hands on the lab table, leaning against it as he took in a deep breath, trying his best to steady his breathing and the anger and rage that refused to leave him. Ever since he'd come in to contact with the Asgardian Berserker Staff over 5 months ago he'd managed to gain better control over his anger and rage. It had been tough at times, but he'd managed to do it with the help of his teammates. But most importantly he'd been able to do it with the help of Skye. They'd only been dating for two months at the time but she'd become his rock throughout, always being there for him when he'd needed her, always being the one to bring him out of a rage, always being the one to manage to calm him down and soothe him. Whenever he'd feel his anger or his rage building he'd seek out Skye, knowing that when he was around her he'd be just fine, as she always made sure he was. But now Skye was gone. She'd run away in the middle of the night and was nowhere to be found. The one person that could calm him down and keep him calm was gone. And if he was honest with himself it was Skye herself this time that had caused his anger and rage to begin trying their best to erupt from him. He was angry that she'd just took off in the middle of the night without even so much as a thought to what it would do to everyone, what it would do to him. He'd planned to leave the Bus with her. But she hadn't waited. She'd left without him. Deep down he couldn't blame her for wanting to run away, as finding out that her biological parents were none other than Agent Coulson and Agent May had been a serious shock to her. But he still couldn't help but feel angry that she'd left without him. He couldn't help but feel hurt that she'd decided she no longer wanted him with her. He was going to run away with her. But instead she'd decided to run away alone. And that left him feeling nothing but his current anger. He was determined to find her. He was determined to track her down and bring her back to the Bus. But first he had to calm down before he did as the last thing he wanted was to unleash his anger and rage upon Skye. He loved her too much to ever hurt her in that way. And despite the hurt he currently felt at her having left him he still loved her. He still worried about her. And if it was the last thing he ever did he would find her. He had to find her. He needed her. He loved her too much to just let her disappear for what he currently feared was for forever.

"I'm sorry Jemma. I'm sorry Leo. I just need..." he said, taking a deep breath before continuing "I need to find her. I have to find her. I won't rest until I do."

"I understand. And you'll find her, Ward. We'll help you. I promise. We're doing all that we can to track down Skye and I promise you that we will" said Jemma, as she placed a light, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jemma. I appreciate all of your help. I really do. I don't mean to get angry and unleash it on you and Leo" he said, as he glanced at Fitz. "I'm just worried about her. She shouldn't be alone right now. The last thing Skye needs right now is to be alone. She needs me. I know she does. Even if she won't admit it to herself she needs me, just as much as I need her."

"We'll do our best to reunite you both. It's just going to take time. Skye is smart and she's doing her best to stay hidden. She made sure of that before she left" said Leo, sighing, as he continued to type away frantically on his tablet.

"What do you mean?" asked Grant.

"The signal on her bracelet is currently being blocked somehow. I'm trying to figure out what's blocking it so I can use the GPS tracking device it has to track her current location. But whatever she did to it before she left the Bus is blocking all of my attempts. I'll hack it eventually, but it'll take time, as Skye is the smartest hacker I know, so without her help I won't crack it as quickly as I want too" replied Leo.

"And we can't track her via the GPS on her phone as she left that behind on the Bus. She also left her laptop. She left everything. She's so far made it impossible to find her" sighed Jemma.

"I just don't understand. I just don't get it. How could she just leave me?! I know she's hurting right now with everything she's recently found out and needed to get away, but I was going to go with her, Jemma! I didn't want too at first as I didn't think it was the logical, sensible thing to do, but I changed my mind when I realised how much she needed to get away. So I agreed to leave the Bus with her in the morning. But she left in the middle of the night. I would have gone with her in a heartbeat. But she didn't want me too anymore. Why?! Why did she run away from me?!" said Grant, his voice starting to break as he could now no longer hold in the hurt he was feeling. He didn't care that Leo and Jemma were near to witness him slowly starting to fall apart at the seams without Skye.

"Come on, mate. You know deep down it wasn't you she was running from. She ran away from Coulson and May. She didn't run from you, not intentionally anyway, that's what I believe. Skye isn't thinking straight. God knows how overwhelmed she currently feels right now" said Leo, trying his best to offer his friend some comfort with his words.

Jemma was now rubbing a soothing hand up and down Grant's back, hoping to keep his anger at bay, as the last thing he needed was to fly off into a full on Berserker rage. "Most people run because deep down they want to be chased."

Grant glanced up at her as she spoke. "You're saying you think Skye wants me to chase her?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. If I know Skye then she wants someone to prove to her that she's still wanted. That she's still loved. That someone still cares about her and always will."

"She knows I love her. She knows I care about her and that I want her in my life. That's never going to change. I've never loved anyone like I love Skye and I never will. She means the world to me."

"Then you need to find her, Grant. You need to chase her. And when you find her you need to tell Skye that. You need to make sure she knows that and believes it."

"How can I chase her when I don't know where she is?"

"That's the true chase. She made it practically impossible for any of us to find her, while no doubt deep down hoping that we would, hoping that one of us would care enough to try hard enough to find her no matter what. That has to be you, Grant. Leave no rock unturned until you find our girl again and bring her home. Me and Leo will do all that we can to help you but it's you she needs to be the one to bring her home."

"I won't rest until I find her, Jemma. The thought of Skye being on her own right now and going through everything she currently is by herself is killing me. I'm meant to protect her. I'm meant to keep her safe. I can't do that when I don't know where she is!"

Grant couldn't help it anymore. He could no longer stop himself from doing so. He completely broke. A painful sob escaped him as he buried his face into his hands as he leaned against the lab table, silently sobbing into his hands. He instantly felt Jemma place her arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug, as she told him it would all be alright and they'd find Skye soon, while all Grant could do was remain silent. He prided himself on being strong. He never allowed himself to break. He never allowed himself to become as emotionally compromised as he was right now. But the woman he loved was no longer by his side. She could be anywhere right now and anything could be happening to her. He would never forgive himself if Skye got hurt while he wasn't around to protect her. He knew she hadn't done it to hurt him, but all he could currently think about was how she'd ever so willingly left him, making it appear as if the decision was an easy one to make. _Maybe she really doesn't want me to find her..._

* * *

Skye was in absolute agony. She wasn't in any physical agony. She was in emotional agony. And she was going through it alone. It had been her own decision to face her pain and her heartbreak on her own ever since she'd left the Bus in the middle of the night. She'd waited until Grant had fallen asleep before she'd silently crept from his arms and sneaked off the Bus before he woke up and realised she was gone. She'd quickly done all that she could to jam the GPS tracking device on her bracelet before she'd left, as she knew fine well the moment everyone realised that she was gone that her bracelet would be the first thing that they tried to trace her with when they realised she hadn't taken her phone or laptop with her. At the time she had been adamant she didn't want to be found. But now she deeply regretted it.

She was currently walking around the tiny town of Paradise in Ohio where the Bus had landed yesterday. Her cheeks were tear stained from crying so much. But what could she do? She couldn't go back. Everyone would be so angry with her as they'd all be awake by now. She wondered if they'd even be looking for her. She wondered if Grant would be looking for her. Her heart shattered just thinking about Grant. She hadn't wanted to leave him behind. She'd wanted to wait until the morning and leave with him. But she couldn't. She knew that he'd try again to try and convince her that the best thing to do would be to stay. And if she could have successfully convinced him to still leave with her she would've known that deep down he wouldn't have really wanted to leave. He would have only followed her to protect her and keep her safe, which wasn't a bad thing, but it's not the reason she wanted him to join her. She wanted him to join her because he wanted too, because he couldn't bear to be away from her, not because he felt like he had to constantly protect her from doing something stupid or reckless. And now he probably hated her. She'd left him and she hadn't even left a note explaining why. She knew he'd be worried about her and that he would try to find her, but she knew he'd be trying to find her for all the wrong reasons. She knew as soon as he found her that he'd yell at her for being so stupid and careless as to run away and not tell anyone where she was going. She knew he'd be angry with her and he'd make sure she knew it. As much as she wanted to turn around and run back to the Bus, run back to Grant's arms, she just couldn't bear the idea of being yelled at, of Grant being angry and upset with her. After everything she had recently found out about Agent Coulson and Agent May being her parents, and the circumstances that had led to them giving her away as a baby, the last thing she needed right now was for anyone to hate her, to yell at her, to call her out for what she knew deep down were her reckless actions. She wasn't coping properly with everything she now knew. She didn't know how. She just wanted to scream, shout and cry constantly. She felt like she was close to a nervous breakdown. She really wished she had Grant to lean on for support. All Skye had left now were her thoughts, where she was currently her own worst enemy. _It's your own fault you're alone. You left. No one forced you too. You made the decision. And now everyone will hate you. Grant will hate you. He'll be angry with you. He's probably not even trying to find you... _

"I don't want to be alone. I want to go home. Someone help me find my way home. Please. I just want to go home!" Skye said to herself, as she slipped down an alleyway and crumbled to the floor against a wall, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as she started to cry. "Grant...I need you now more than ever. Where are you?! Find me please!" _He probably doesn't even want me anymore..._

* * *

Grant was currently pacing around the lab waiting as calmly as he could for Jemma or Leo to tell him they'd finally got a location on Skye's bracelet. It had been over 3 hours since he'd woken to find her gone. Though he knew for Skye it was probably a lot longer than that, not knowing exactly how long she'd been gone before he woke up. He knew his constant pacing back and forth were making both Jemma and Leo nervous but he couldn't help it. He felt helpless. There wasn't anything he could do. He had no idea how to track down Skye. If FitzSimmons hadn't managed to trace her GPS tracking device in another hour then he was leaving the Bus and he was going to search high and low throughout the town of Paradise until he found her. All he wanted was for her to be back in his arms again. His anger he felt over her leaving him was now gone. What was left in it's place was now despair and hopelessness. _I have to find her. I just have to find her. I will find her. No matter what it takes. Hold on, Skye, I'm going to find you sweetheart, I promise._

"Any progress on Skye's whereabouts?" came Agent Coulson's voice, breaking Grant from his thoughts as he stopped his pacing to turn and face him as he entered the lab, seeing Agent May behind him.

"What do you even care?" spat Grant bitterly.

"She's my daughter, Agent Ward. Why wouldn't I care?" replied Agent Coulson, glaring at Ward.

"So now she's your daughter?! That's funny! Because when you found out seven months ago she was your daughter you didn't care then! And look what that got you! It got you a daughter that couldn't wait to get away from you! A daughter that couldn't wait to get away from either of you!" Grant could feel his anger and rage building all over again. He was failing to keep a hold of it, though truthfully he wasn't really trying. "A DAUGHTER THAT COULDN'T WAIT TO TURN AND FLEE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! IT'S YOUR FAULT SKYE IS GONE! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE RAN AWAY! IT WAS YOU SHE RAN AWAY FROM! YOU MADE SKYE FEEL LIKE SHE COULDN'T STAY HERE ANYMORE! YOU MADE HER FEEL UNWANTED! YOU LIED TO HER CONSTANTLY! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER RUNNING AWAY! YOU BROKE HER HEART! YOU BROKE HER! AND NOW SHE'S GONE AND SHE MIGHT NEVER COME BACK! SO YEAH, WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"

FitzSimmons stood frozen in shock in the corner as Grant's rage suddenly erupted at Agent Coulson and Agent May. They didn't know what to do or say to help calm him down, knowing there wasn't much of anything they could do. When he allowed the anger and the rage from the effects of the Berserker Staff to control him there wasn't much anyone could do to help him. He would yell at everyone, take his frustrations out on anyone and anything around him, and attack the punching bag until he was out of breath. His rage consumed him and they all knew it was best to just stay back and try their best not to provoke him any further. Everyone but Skye. She would always try her best to calm him down and soothe him. And she always succeeded. If there was one person Grant would listen too while in a rage it was Skye. He would even go looking for her himself if he felt the first twinges of anger and rage starting to consume him, knowing she could stop them from fully forming and calm him down before they took control over him. But Skye wasn't here. So neither Jemma nor Leo could go and find her to try and calm Grant down. He was on his own this time. They only hoped Agent Coulson and Agent May were sensible in knowing not to antagonize him further.

Agent Coulson remained as calm and as composed as he could as Grant yelled at him, as he took his frustrations out on him. Though he had to admit to himself that his words stung deeply. He knew he was the reason Skye had felt like she had to leave, felt like she had to run away. And he hated himself for making her feel that way. But that didn't mean he appreciated having it all flung in his face by Ward. "Agent Ward, I understand you're frustrated right now and that you need to direct your anger towards someone. I understand you are worried about Skye and you want to find her. But none of that gives you the right to speak to your superior office in the manner you just did. Keep it up and it will have serious repercussions for you I assure you of that."

"Do you seriously think I give a damn about the repercussions unleashing my anger on you will cause?! Because I don't. I don't care that you're my superior officer right now. And do you know what? I wasn't yelling at you as Agent Grant Ward to his superior officer! I was yelling at you as Grant Ward the boyfriend of your daughter! The concerned and damn near terrified boyfriend of your daughter!" Grant stormed over to Agent Coulson as he stood towering in front of him. "Do you want to know what I'm currently terrified of?! I'm terrified that something is going to happen to Skye while she's out there alone when I'm nowhere near to protect her! I'm terrified that she's never going to come back and that we're never going to find her again! I'm terrified that I have lost her altogether! AND I BLAME YOU ENTIRELY FOR THAT!" he spat out menacingly, as he harshly shoved Agent Coulson backwards towards the lab doors, as he banged into them hard.

"AGENT WARD! THAT'S ENOUGH!" exclaimed Agent May, as she stepped in front of Grant. "DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU DOWN! IF THERE IS ANYONE ON THIS BUS THAT CAN TAKE YOU IN A FIGHT THEN IT'S ME AND YOU KNOW IT! CALM DOWN, WARD!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"THINK ABOUT SKYE RIGHT NOW! IF SKYE KNEW YOU WERE ALLOWING YOUR ANGER AND RAGE TO CONSUME YOU INTO PHYSICALLY HURTING OTHERS DO YOU THINK SHE'D BE PROUD?! DO YOU THINK SHE'D BE HAPPY?! DO YOU THINK SHE'D WANT YOU TO BE DOING THIS?!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SKYE WOULD WANT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER! YOU DON'T LOVE HER LIKE I LOVE HER! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED HER!"

Melinda's own anger and rage from when she herself had also come into contact with the Berserker Staff had been boiling in the pit of her stomach throughout her screaming match with Grant. When his final comment to her of how she'd never loved Skye had come flying out of his mouth it had tipped her completely over the edge. She quickly lost control of her own anger and her own rage. _How dare he tell me I've never loved my own daughter! _She raised her right hand and smacked him as hard as she possibly could across the face, taking him by surprise as he stumbled backwards slightly, as his right hand had suddenly come flying up to his cheek to rub it. With her rage still building by the second Melinda had instantly walked towards him again and this time had promptly smacked him hard across the left side of his cheek, again taking him by surprise and making him stumble backwards again in shock. "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME I HAVE NEVER LOVED SKYE! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I HAVE NEVER LOVED MY OWN DAUGHTER! BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER STOPPED! CONTRARY TO WHAT YOU OR SKYE MAY THINK RIGHT NOW I HAVE NEVER STOPPED LOVING HER! I CARRIED HER FOR NINE MONTHS, I GAVE BIRTH TO HER AND I HAVE LOVED HER SINCE THE FIRST MOMENT I LAID EYES ON HER! I WAS FORCED TO GIVE HER AWAY BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE! I SEE NOW MORE THAN EVER THAT SKYE WAS RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN HER AND RAN! SO DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME AGAIN THAT I HAVE NEVER LOVED MY OWN DAUGHTER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, WARD!" And with that Melinda turned on her heels and ran out of the lab, tears in her eyes, as she ran towards her bunk where she could be alone.

"I hope your happy now, Grant. I know you couldn't control what happened. But regardless I know you meant every single word of what you said. We always mean what we say in anger. When you've calmed down you owe Melinda an apology and you better apologise until she accepts it. Because if you don't then you can get the hell off of my team! I don't care right now if you're my daughter's boyfriend or not. It won't stop me from firing you if you put one more wrong foot out of line! Dating my daughter doesn't get you special privileges with me. Remember that for the future." Glaring at Ward as he if wanted to fire him right that instant Agent Coulson soon turned to storm from the lab after Melinda.

"If you ever fire me and kick me off the team then you can say goodbye to Skye ever returning. Because wherever I go she goes. I will never leave her without a fight and she would never leave me." Grant knew he should have kept quiet but he just couldn't. He truly felt bad about what he'd said to Agent May, and he would apologise even without Agent Coulson ordering him too, but still he couldn't control his rage or his anger.

"Here's me under the illusion she's already left you, Agent Ward" replied Agent Coulson as he turned to face Grant. "She's already gone. And you aren't with her because she left you just as much as she left the rest of us. Think about that before you open your mouth again."

Grant remained silent and as a still as a statue. Agent Coulson was right. Skye had left him too. He was blaming everyone around him. But maybe he should really be blaming himself. He had to have done something for Skye to leave him without so much as a note.

"Words hurt don't they, Agent Ward?" said Agent Coulson, noticing the look of pain and sadness that had now crept into Ward's eyes. Before turning to leave once more he quickly turned to FitzSimmons. "As soon as the two of you find out Skye's location I want to be informed immediately. In his current state I want Agent Ward nowhere near my daughter. You find her and you don't tell him where she is. You inform myself and Agent May only. We'll be the ones to go and get her. Agent Ward will remain behind. Defy me on this and I won't hesitate to fire the both of you as well." And with that Agent Coulson left the lab and headed straight for Melinda's bunk.

Jemma and Leo could only stand there in shock at all that had just happened. They had no idea what to say or what to do. Everything had gotten so wildly out of hand and so quickly. It seemed everyone was now against each other.

"Jemma..." said Grant.

Jemma glanced over at Grant, seeing the pain, sadness and worry etched across his whole face.

"Leo..." continued Grant.

Leo glanced over to Grant next, seeing the same as Jemma.

"Please, when you find her tell me. I'm begging you both. You have to tell me. I have to be the one to find her. She won't understand why I stayed behind. She'll think I didn't want to find her or to go after her." His voice was breaking, tears were forming in his eyes, and his heart was shattering. "I have to be the one to chase her, just like you said Jemma. So please tell me when you find her. I just want her in my arms again. You know I would never hurt Skye! She is the only one who can truly calm me down from my anger and rage! If Skye was here right now none of what just happened would have even got the chance to happen! I need to find her. She needs me right now, not them. The last people she needs right now are Coulson and May. She ran from them, not me, not the two of you, but them. We are the ones that find her first. Me and the two of you. No one else. You guys track her down and I'll go and get our girl back."

"Don't worry, Grant. We'll find her. We'll find her together. No matter what." Moving round the lab table Jemma quickly made her way towards Grant and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug, as she whispered in his ear "I'll tell you first. You have my word. And if Leo doesn't want too I'll lock him in a cupboard for as long as it takes for you to find Skye."

Grant could only chuckle as he hugged Jemma back tightly. "Thank you, Jemma" he whispered back to her, as he then turned and walked out of the lab towards his bunk.

Jemma glanced back at Leo as they both shared a worried and fearful look between them, before they both then promptly set about trying their best to locate Skye again.

* * *

Skye had eventually managed to regain control over herself and had stopped crying long enough to pull herself together and out of the alleyway. She'd walked around for a little while not quite knowing what to do next or where to go. It had now been over 8 hours since she'd left the Bus. She still wondered if anyone was looking for her, though she couldn't blame them if they weren't. She wouldn't look for herself right now either. She was at a crossroads on actually wanting to be found and not wanting to be found. A part of her wanted to remain hidden. But the other part of her wanted nothing more than to be back in Grant's arms. _Why did I ever leave him?! I've been so stupid! I should just go back to the Bus! I will! I'll go back myself!_

But she didn't. She lost her nerve just as she thought it so she had instead collapsed on to a bench, trying her hardest not to start crying all over again. She was exhausted. She was hungry. She'd been wandering around for over 8 hours. She didn't know where to go. She had to find somewhere to stay before it started getting dark. Rising to her feet she stopped the next two people to pass her, a young friendly couple named John and Sarah, and asked them where the best place to spend the night was. Sarah had happily told her about the best little B&B in town being Miss Honeycomb's, happily passing on directions with a cheery smile. Skye had thanked them both before setting off towards Miss Honeycomb's.

She'd soon arrived and was greeted by Miss Honeycomb herself, who owned and run the B&B. She was friendly and cheerful and had been quite chatty. Skye soon paid for a room with some of the cash she'd been smart enough to take with her before leaving the Bus as she'd then set about signing her name in the guest book.

"Skye?" she heard Miss Honeycomb call out to her as she was heading towards her room. "Umm...yes?" she'd answered nervously.

"You forgot to sign your last name under surname in the guest book. You simply signed your first name. I'm afraid I require a surname too" she smiled cheerfully, beckoning for Skye to come back.

"Right. Yeah, of course. Silly me I must've forgot that!" Skye said, fake laughing. Picking up the pen next to the guest book she hovered over where it said surname. _I don't have a surname. What the hell do I write? I could put Simmons or Fitz I guess. I definitely don't want to put Coulson or May. _She quickly wrote down a surname, smiled and thanked Miss Honeycomb for the room again and quickly ran upstairs towards her room, locking the door after her and then collapsing on to the double bed. It didn't take long before her tears slowly started to fall down her face once more. Curling herself up into the fetal position she soon cried herself to sleep, as she dreamed that Grant was beside her, holding her tightly and protectively in his arms, as she clung to him for dear life, not knowing that what she was really clinging to was the spare pillow on the bed. The one that Grant would have been using if he'd been there with her...

* * *

Back on the Bus Grant was back in his bunk lying on his bed on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He'd finally managed to calm himself down from his anger and rage by thinking about Skye. He thought about all the ways she would try to calm him and soothe him from an anger and rage attack. She'd hold him in her arms, she'd run her fingers through his hair, she'd caress the back of his neck, she'd whisper 'I love you' into his ear and then she'd show him just how much by making love to him. By thinking of Skye and everything she did for him he'd finally managed to calm down. And now all he could think about was how much he missed her. How much he wanted her back. How much he needed her back. Since they'd officially gotten together as a couple just over 7 months ago after he'd returned from the mission with Fitz in South Ossetia he'd never been from her side for too long. They'd become inseparable quickly. They'd fallen in love even quicker. They hated being apart from each other for too long. So now all Grant could do was lie there and think to himself if it was currently hurting Skye as much as it was him to be separated from her. _I love you, Skye. Please don't forget that, wherever you are, just please don't ever forget. I'll find you. I promise. Nothing and no one will stop me from finding you first. I'm going to find you and then I'm going to wrap you so tightly in my arms again you'll never be able to leave!_

* * *

_Down in the lab..._

"I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!" yelled Leo excitedly, startling Jemma. "THE SIGNAL ON SKYE'S BRACELET! I HACKED IT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE SHE IS!"

"Oh thank god!" said Jemma, as she hugged Leo tightly. "It's time she came home!"

"But who is going to bring her home? Who do we tell?" Leo asked her. "Are we telling Coulson and May or Ward?"

Jemma looked at him and without a shadow of a doubt immediately replied "Ward. We're telling Ward. And then we do all that we can to keep Coulson and May from following him. We're going to lie and say we still haven't found her. We tell them that Ward got impatient and went looking for her on his own. Skye will return home when she's good and ready. But until that day she needs someone by her side that will take care of her and love her no matter what happens. And that someone is Ward. So, we tell him we've found her. Let's go!"

"No need! I'm right here!" came Ward's voice from the lab doors, who'd come down to check on any new progress in locating Skye. "Thank you, Jemma. I knew you'd keep your word! Now, tell me so I can go to her, where's my girl?!"

_Hold on, Skye! I'm coming sweetheart..._


	9. I'll Always Find You

**Here's a nice new chapter for you my lovelies! ^.^ I'm so happy that so many people love this story as it's one of my absolute favourites to write and I really enjoying writing it. I've so much planned for it so as long as ya'll keep enjoying it I'll keep sharing my chapters with you all :) So at that please enjoy this one! :D There's another not far away... xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: I'll Always Find You**

Skye woke up in a strange room and in a strange bed an hour after falling asleep. It took her a few minutes to focus her eyes on her surroundings. She was in a small B&B, soon remembering she'd checked into Miss Honeycomb's in the tiny town of Paradise in Ohio. She'd hoped above hope that when she finally woke up again that everything that had happened before she'd closed her eyes and gone to sleep would all have been a dream. Or a nightmare. But it wasn't. Agent Coulson and Agent May were still her parents and she'd run away from the Bus and left everyone behind. She'd now been gone for at least over 9 hours, maybe more, as she was starting to lose count. She was still tired and she was hungry too. She hadn't eaten all day to which she knew she should do her best to seek out some food somewhere, but she wasn't sure if she could keep her food down at the moment, as she was starting to feel really weak. Her lack of food was no doubt causing her weakness along with all of the stress she was currently under and the constant crying she was doing. But there wasn't anything that she could do about it, as she couldn't change the past or unlearn everything she'd recently learned.

Climbing out of the bed she soon left her room and headed downstairs in search of Miss Honeycomb, finding her at the reception desk.

"Hi!" said Skye with a smile as she approached her.

"Hello there, poppet! What can I do for you?" said Miss Honeycomb with a cheery smile.

"I was wondering if you had a phone I could use. Or could tell me where the nearest payphone was if not? There's someone I should probably call..." Skye trailed off.

"Why of course! You can use the phone at the reception desk if you like. All I ask is that you don't make any international calls on it. I'll head on into my office while you make your phone call then you can have your privacy" smiled Miss Honeycomb, as she beckoned towards the phone in front of her before leaving to go into her office.

Leaning over the reception desk Skye picked up the phone and stared at it blankly for a few minutes as she contemplated who to call. _I should probably call Grant. But do I really want to hear him freak out at me over the phone? Maybe I should call Jemma or Leo. But then knowing them they'd probably start tracing my call so they could tell Grant where I was, or worse, Coulson and May. Maybe it's for the best I just don't call anybody. I made the decision to run away now I gotta face the consequences on my own. They're all better off without me anyway because all I ever do is bring drama and heartbreak into everyone's lives. _

Putting the phone back on the desk Skye then started heading back towards her bedroom.

"I noticed you actually didn't make a call. Is everything alright, poppet? Can I help you with anything?" came Miss Honeycomb's voice.

Skye turned back around to face her with a small smile across her face. "Thank you but I'm fine. Or at least I will be. I'm fine."

"I get the feeling you're running away from something. Or someone. I'm pretty good at reading people. And I've had a few young people such as yourself take sanctuary here over the years because they've been running and hiding from things they aren't quite yet ready to face."

"People are better off without me. All I do is cause the people I love pain."

"I'm sure that's not true, poppet. No matter how bad life can get you've got to come out fighting as there's always something worth fighting for."

"Maybe. I just don't know anymore."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, poppet. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"Huh? What are you talking about? He who?"

"The guy you're so obviously pining for. I can see it in your eyes. You may be running but your secretly wanting to be found as well. If he loves you he'll find you, the good ones always do."

Skye just smiled softly before turning to head to her room once more.

"What's his name? Then I know to be on the lookout for him."

Without turning round Skye replied "His name is Grant Ward. But you don't have to look out for him. He's never going to find me. He probably won't even care about me anymore as I know I've hurt him badly by leaving him." And with that Skye ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door after her, as she then collapsed back onto her bed in tears. _I won't let him find me. In another hour I'll leave this place. I'll leave Paradise and I'll just get the hell away from everyone. They'll be better off without me. Grant will be better off without me...and he'll soon forget about me._

* * *

Grant was currently in his car speeding through the town of Paradise as he tried desperately to make it to Skye. Leo had finally successfully hacked the location on her bracelet and now it was a race against time for Grant to find her before Agent Coulson and Agent May realised he'd left the plane to go and get her. Jemma and Leo had both agreed to lie to them for as long as they could while he reunited with Skye. They'd agreed to tell Coulson and May that they were still trying their best to hack her bracelet for the location. If they asked where Grant had gone they were to tell them he'd become impatient with waiting and had instead decided to leave and search for her on his own. There was no way Grant was going to let them get to Skye first, as they were the last two people on earth she needed to be faced with just yet. It was them she had run from in the first place and all Grant wanted to do was keep them away from her until she was ready to face them again. If Agent Coulson and Agent May didn't like that then they'd have Agent Ward to deal with, and as proven already with his recent Berserker rage on them, then that was something neither of them wanted to happen again anytime soon and they both knew it.

Finally reaching his destination Grant pulled into the drive and parked his car, as he soon got out, looking up at the tiny B&B called Miss Honeycomb's in front of him. _I'll bet it's all frills and flowers in there..._

Upon entering the B&B he was happy to see that there weren't as many frills and flowers about as he'd imagined, but still it was definitely an extremely girly B&B. Striding over to the reception desk he pinged the little bell on the top as he waited as patiently as he could, as all he wanted right now was to just get to Skye more than anything in the world. He just hoped she was still here.

"Hello!" said the woman who approached him from the office with a cheery smile on her face. "Welcome to Miss Honeycomb's! I'm Miss Honeycomb owner and manager. How may I help you today?"

"Nice to meet you" Grant smiled politely. "I'm looking for someone and I heard she was here."

"Tell me her name dearie and I'll see if I remember her" smiled Miss Honeycomb.

"Skye. Her name is Skye" replied Grant.

Grant noticed Miss Honeycomb look at him intently for a few seconds before then opening the guest book and seemingly start to scan the pages. "Does Skye have a surname?"

_Shit!  
_

"You have more than one Skye staying here?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Does she have a surname?"

_Skye is definitely here I just know it. But how can I find out for sure without a surname? Skye doesn't have a surname. She wouldn't use Coulson or May as they'd be the last surnames she'd want to use right now. It was possible she'd used Simmons or Fitz. But which one?_

By the way Miss Honeycomb was staring at him Grant knew he had only one chance to get the surname Skye had chosen correct. But which one out of Simmons or Fitz would she choose? There was also the slight possibility she'd also made one up, which he knew he'd never guess right if that was the case.

_Wait a minute! Perhaps she'd used..._

"Skye Ward. Do you have a Skye Ward staying with you?" he'd asked with a smile.

Miss Honeycomb smiled back at him as she closed the book without even looking at it. "You're in luck because I do indeed."

"You do?! Please, you have to tell me what room she's in!" said Grant, his smile now even bigger. _She used my surname! I knew you wanted me to find you, Skye! I'm so close to my girl! _

"What's your name?"

"Grant Ward."

"She said you wouldn't find her. She mentioned that she'd hurt you so you probably wouldn't care about her anymore. I told her the good ones always find us in the end."

_How could she think I wouldn't care about her anymore?! Skye knows how much I love her. How much I'll always love her. No matter what I'll always find her!_

"She's been through a lot lately. She found out some things about her family she wasn't quite prepared to hear. She disappeared to cope. She just needed time alone. I've been going crazy in the meantime trying to find her. I'll always find her. I love her. And I want to make sure she knows that. So please won't you tell me what room she's in?" Grant pleaded.

"She's in room 7. Go up the stairs just right of the reception desk and head down the corridor. It's the last door on the end" smiled Miss Honeycomb.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Grant, as he turned and sprinted up the stairs, soon starting to make his way slowly down the corridor, as he came to a halt at the final door at the very end. _This is it. Number 7. Behind this door is my girl. It has to be my girl. How many other girls named Skye Ward can there be out there?! _Taking a deep breath he raised his hand, balled it into a small fist and knocked on the door three times, as he stood back and waited with baited breath.

* * *

Skye sat up in the bed as she suddenly heard knocking on her bedroom door. She figured it was no doubt Miss Honeycomb coming to check on her to see if she was alright. Scrambling off the bed she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror on the wall as she wiped at her eyes and pushed her hair back off her face, trying her best to make it look as if she hadn't recently been crying. As much as she liked Miss Honeycomb and thought she was nice and friendly, she didn't really feel like talking about how she was feeling or what was wrong with her to a stranger. Walking over to the door she reached out her hand towards the lock and unlocked it, twisting the doorknob and pulling the door open with a forced smile upon her face, fully expecting to see Miss Honeycomb smiling back at her.

But the person on the other side of the door wasn't Miss Honeycomb at all. It was none other than Grant Ward.

"Grant!" exclaimed Skye, her heart suddenly starting to beat ever so loudly in her chest, as she took in his calm posture and even calmer expression. "What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!"

"I'll always find you, Skye. Always."

"I'm so sorry, Grant! I didn't mean to run away! I know it was stupid and careless and reckless and I'm just so sorry! Please don't be angry with me! I don't think I could bear it if you were angry with me! I'm just so sorry! Please, Grant, you have to for-"

Skye found herself instantly being cut off from finishing what she was about to say, as Grant suddenly dived at her and took her into his arms while he brought his mouth crashing down hard upon hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he pulled her closer, flattening her against his chest and securing her tightly against him, as he made all attempts of escape impossible. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Skye relax against him, as she quickly brought her left hand up to cup his left cheek in her palm, while her right hand glided her fingers through his hair. Deepening their kiss he allowed his tongue to seek out hers, as he then promptly scooped her up into his arms, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him with his right foot. Not once breaking their kiss he blindly reached out a hand towards the bedroom door as he fumbled around until he'd found the lock and locked it, so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Holding her in his arms protectively he then slowly made his way towards the double bed in the middle of the room, gently lowering Skye down on top, as he quickly followed himself, all the while never once breaking their desperate, passionate kiss.

They had finally been reunited. They no longer needed words. They now only needed each other.


	10. Just Us Two

**Here's a little update for you my lovelies! Enjoy while you wait for the next one! ^.^ (I've been trying to post this for well over a day but couldn't as the site has been glitching on me -.-)  
**

**(In the phone call scene the italics are mainly Jemma, a few times being Leo, which is just what I did to show when Jemma was talking. None italics are obviously Grant).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Just Us Two**

"Are you mad at me?" Skye asked Grant, as she lay in his arms after they'd just finished making love for the third time since they'd reunited.

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Grant, as he placed his right arm under his head to stare up at the ceiling, while he wrapped his left arm tighter around Skye.

"You just seemed a little frustrated and on edge that time, like you might be angry or something" she replied tentatively. "Third time was a little wild."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her, suddenly tensing up at the thought that he might've hurt her.

"No! You didn't hurt me! I swear! That's not what I meant. It's just whenever you're angry or frustrated, either at me or something else, then you normally show it when we make love, especially if you're on a Berserker rage rampage" she said, as she rested her head on her hand that was across his chest so she could look up at him. "I know you'll be angry at me for leaving without telling anyone. And I know you'll want to yell at me. But instead we've been making love since you got here, which I'm not complaining about, but I guess what I'm saying is if your gonna yell at me then I'd prefer you to get it over and done with before we make love again, as it's not the best feeling in the world to be yelled at and screamed at after making love."

Grant glanced down at Skye staring up at him with sadness in her eyes. He was still a little bit angry with her for running away and making him panic, but he didn't really want to yell at her anymore for it. He knew that if he did she would very easily start crying, as he knew she was still in a very emotional and vulnerable state right now. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her and have her possibly run out on him again. If he lost her a second time he would go crazy. The feeling of not knowing where she was or if she was safe was excruciating, and he didn't want to have to go through that again anytime soon. Smiling down at her he said "No. I'm not angry with you. You can put the wildness down to my Berserker rage still wearing off from when it decided to mess with me back on the Bus."

"You got angry back on the Bus? With who? It wasn't Jemma or Leo was it?!" asked Skye worriedly.

Grant couldn't help but smile a little over Skye's immediate concern for her two best friends. "No, it wasn't Jemma and Leo. Well, I might have startled them at one point. But Jemma calmed me down. So don't worry. I didn't direct my rage at them."

"So what then? Did you have a little freak out by yourself in our bunk over me running away?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah...sort of." Grant wasn't entirely sure if he should admit to Skye that his rage had resulted in him shoving Agent Coulson into the lab doors before having a screaming match with Agent May, where he had said a lot of things he now regretted. Not to mention Agent Coulson had threatened to fire him and throw him off the team if he put one more wrong foot out of line, which he now definitely had due to finding Skye and not informing them. If he wasn't in trouble now he knew he soon would be. The last thing he wanted was for Skye to have to worry about all of that as well though.

"What aren't you telling me? Did you yell at Coulson and May or something?" asked Skye curiously.

"I might have done a little, yeah. But it's nothing to worry about. Okay?" replied Grant, smiling.

Skye furrowed her brows at him. _He's lying about something. I know he is. I know him better than he thinks I do. Hell I should after over 7 months of dating! I should push the subject but I don't want him to get angry with me instead... _"Alright. I'll drop the subject."

"I wasn't asking you to drop the subject, Skye. I was just telling you it's nothing to worry about" said Grant, as he caressed her left cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Okay. I believe you." Skye smiled at the tender caress to her cheek. "So you really aren't angry with me?"

"I was. But I'm not anymore. We always forgive the ones we love" he said, as he lovingly tapped the tip of her nose with his finger.

Skye giggled at the nose tap. "Good to know! Because I don't think I could stand it if you were angry with me right now."

"I promise I'm not angry with you and that I'm not going to yell at you. You can stop worrying. I'm just glad I found you. I'm glad you're safe and that you're finally back in my arms where you belong. I've missed you, Skye. Even though it's only been about five or six hours since I woke up and you were gone."

"It's been longer for me. It's been more like nine hours. I left really early. You were completely out of it and snoring when I left. I've just been wandering around aimlessly ever since then. I came to Miss Honeycomb's maybe an hour or 2 ago? I can't remember."

"Nine hours?! You've been gone for over nine hours and you wandered around for over eight of them?! Anything could have happened to you Skye as you just wandered around all by yourself!" said Grant, raising his voice slightly. He'd hoped that Skye hadn't been on her own for too long. Knowing that she'd been gone for over 3 hours before he even woke up scared him, as anything could have happened to her. _If only I'd woken up sooner..._

"I'm really sorry, Grant. I just had to get away. I couldn't stay on that plane anymore. I just couldn't, so I left. I'm sorry, okay?" said Skye, tensing up a little at his raised voice. _Guess I'm gonna be yelled at anyway..._

"I know that! But I was going to go with you! When we both woke up in the morning we were going to leave together! I told you I was going to go with you! But you didn't wait for me! So instead you've been wandering around a strange town for over nine hours by yourself when anything could have happened to you!" yelled Grant, as he glared down at her.

"You said you wouldn't yell at me!" yelled Skye, as she pushed away from him to sit up in the bed as tears pricked at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall. Reaching out for the corner of the duvet she soon wrapped it around herself as she cast her eyes downwards and away from Grant.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry, Skye." Sitting up in the bed Grant quickly shuffled towards Skye as he wrapped an arm around her waist, as he tilted her face up towards his so he could place soft kisses all over her face. "It just scared me knowing you've been by yourself in a strange town for over nine hours when I should have been with you."

"I promise I'll never run away from you again. I realised I'd made a mistake the moment I did but I was too scared to go back in case you'd already woken up and were searching for me. I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed hidden. Though I really hoped you'd find me. And you did. I'm so glad that you did. I didn't want anyone to find me but you" said Skye, as she moved towards him to sit in his lap.

"I'll always find you, Skye. You count on me no matter what. I love you" said Grant, instantly wrapping his arms around Skye as she climbed onto his lap.

"I love you too" said Skye, cuddling up to his chest. "You're the only one I want to be with right now, no one else."

Grant smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Just us two."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just happily cuddling each other, content to finally be back in each other's arms, where they always found comfort from each other. Before long they were soon making love again, content for it to remain just the two of them for as long as possible. They had no plans of going back to the Bus and facing the rest of their team anytime soon. All Skye wanted was Grant and all Grant wanted was Skye. They were more than happy to remain in their own little bubble of contented bliss for as long as they both wanted and needed.

Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms, wrapped around each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Grant found himself jerking awake everytime Skye moved in her sleep. He'd wake up and immediately wrap his arms around her tighter, as he looked down at her to check she wasn't trying to escape him again. But mostly she was just cuddling closer to him or shifting about to get more comfortable. Once he was sure she wasn't going anywhere he'd slowly start to fall back asleep.

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping Grant finally woke up, glancing down at Skye in his arms as he did, finding her to still be fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful to him and he loved her more than anyone and anything in the world. Now that he'd found her again he was going to do everything he could to stay with her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight again so easily. He also had no intention of making her return back to the Bus again until she was completely ready to face Agent Coulson and Agent May, and if either of them had a problem with that then he was now past the point of giving a damn. All he cared about now was protecting Skye and keeping her safe, and if that meant having to protect her from her own parents too, then so be it.

As Skye slept peacefully in his arms he found himself mainly staring at the ceiling or watching her while he waited for her to wake up. He didn't want to disturb her sleep as he knew she really needed it. She'd walked around the town of Paradise for over 8 hours so she was bound to be exhausted, not to mention ever since she found out the truth about her parents she hadn't gotten much sleep back on the Bus. Exhausted was probably an understatement of how she felt right about now. Plus they'd made love a total of five times since they'd reunited, so he hadn't exactly helped when it had come to making her even more tired. He decided he would let her sleep for as long as she needed too, and then when she did wake up he'd be right there waiting.

Hours went by and still Skye wasn't waking up. He'd fallen asleep himself again a few times, before he'd then slowly and quietly left the bed to wander over to the bookshelf in the corner, where he'd grabbed a few books to read and took them back to the bed with him. Skye had instantly cuddled back up to him, which had made him smile as he'd wrapped an arm around her, before settling back to read. He started to worry after awhile as all she was doing was just sleeping. He'd actually found himself checking more than once that she was still breathing, relieved each time to find she was. A few times he'd even tried to lightly shake her awake, but each time she'd just mumbled out an "M'tired. Quit it!" so he'd reluctantly let her sleep longer. But as the hours ticked on slowly by Grant couldn't help but become more and more worried about why she needed so much sleep. He figured she'd needed only a good few hours and then she'd be fine again.

His concern soon got the better of him so he'd picked up his phone to call the one person he knew could maybe throw some light on the situation. Plus he figured she'd want an update on that he'd actually found Skye and was currently with her.

After a few rings he soon heard Jemma's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Grant! Oh thank god! I was hoping you'd call soon! Did you find Skye?! How is she?! Is she okay?! Are you with her right now?!"_

"One question at a time Jemma please! Yes I found her and she's fine. We're together right now" Grant replied in a whisper, as he didn't want to wake Skye, who was currently sound asleep and wrapped around him like a boa constrictor.

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"Because Skye is asleep and I don't want to wake her, so I'm going to have to keep on whispering a little."

"_Oh, okay, I was just wondering. And aw shucks! I wanted to talk to her and tell her I've missed her."_

"Don't worry I'll tell her for you as soon as she wakes up."

"_Thanks, Grant. So how is she? Is she alright?"_

"That's actually why I was calling you because she's-"

"_Speakerphone, Jems, speakerphone!"_

"_No Leo! I cannot put him on speakerphone because if I do and Coulson or May were to come down to the lab and heard him talking about how he's got Skye then they aren't going to be very happy!"_

"They haven't figured that out yet then?"

"_Sorry about that Grant. I didn't mean to interrupt you. But Leo was poking me in my shoulder annoyingly. He says hello by the way, to both you and Skye. And as for Coulson and May, no, they still don't know. They actually haven't materialised from Agent May's bunk yet."_

"_He's probably comforting her after Grant yelled at her with some comfort-"_

"_Do NOT finish that sentence, Leo! I don't need to be picturing Agent Coulson and Agent May doing...THAT!"_

"_He probably is though."_

"_LEO! Please! And shove over a bit would you?! You're practically breathing down my ear!"_

"_Well since you won't put him on speakerphone I have to lean over you to hear what he's saying!"_

"Guys, please! Can you stop bickering for just a minute? I need to ask you a question about Skye!" hissed Grant, as quietly as he could so as not to disturb Skye.

"_Right, sorry, Grant. Okay, go on. What's the matter with Skye?"_

"Nothing I don't think. I'm just worried as all she's doing right now is sleeping. She doesn't seem to want to wake up. She's been asleep for hours."

"_She's no doubt just really tired from all the stress she's under from everything that's been going on. Not to mention being alone for so long will have took it's toll on her emotionally and prevented her from being able to sleep. Now that you've found her then she's probably just taking all the sleep that she can get, knowing that when she wakes up you'll be right by her side. You being by her side will be comforting for her and making her feel safe again, so she's finally allowing herself to relax and sleep. Don't worry too much."_

"Right, yeah. I never thought about it that way before. I just had to check."

"_Of course you did. We always worry over the ones that we love. As soon as she wakes up I'd check that she's had something to eat too because if she hasn't eaten since leaving the Bus then she's probably feeling a little drained and weak."_

"I'll check once she's awake. I promise."

"_Okay. If you need anything else just call. And please tell Skye to call us when she's awake and up for a little conversation. We really miss her."_

"You have my word that I will. Thanks for everything Jemma. Keep me posted on anything that happens with Agent Coulson and Agent May. If they find out where we are I need to know immediately so that I can get Skye out of here before they arrive."

"_I will. I promise. I take it that means you aren't returning to the Bus anytime soon?"_

"I'm not sure yet. If Skye wants too then we will. But if she doesn't then I'm not going to push her for anyone."

"_I understand. I agree too that it should be Skye's decision and no one else's. Just take care of our girl, Grant. No matter what."_

"You know I will. I'd do anything for her and to keep her safe. Anyone who wants to take her away will have to get past me first."

"_Good to know. Well, we better go before Agent Coulson or Agent May turn up out of nowhere as you never know with those two. I'll keep you informed on anything important that happens around here."_

"Thank you, Jemma. That means a lot. I'll get Skye to call you and Leo as soon as she's up for it."

"_Thank you. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye, Grant."_

"_Later Ward!"_

"Bye guys. I'll talk to you both soon."

And with that he hung up the phone, placing it back on the bedside table, as he then glanced back down at Skye. _Still sleeping. Damn, she looks like an Angel when she sleeps! My Angel. _Smiling down at Skye in his arms Grant soon leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her forehead, as he then wrapped his arms around her tighter. He smiled even more when Skye cuddled even closer to him, as she too wrapped her arms around him just as tight.

_One more hour of sleeping and then I'm waking her up for something to eat. If that makes her slightly grumpy then so be it. She's kinda cute when she's grumpy anyway. And she's pretty damn adorable when she's angry. So just one more hour and we'll get something to eat. But until then I'll just hold her for a little while longer... _Grant's thoughts soon trailed into nothingness as he allowed sleep to eventually claim him once more, as he clung to Skye ever so tightly and protectively.


	11. A Date In Paradise

**It seems everytime I try to get a new chapter up for this story the site glitches on me and won't let me post it, so this is another chapter delayed by two days -.- But finally it's up and I hope everyone enjoys it :D It's a long one. I wanted to keep it just SkyeWard for another chapter before the story returns back to Coulson and May for the next chapter, so no worries as that will happen in the next one. Everything is now about to get a little more interesting... enjoy my lovelies! xD  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Date In Paradise**

By the time Grant finally awoke again it was morning. The sun was now starting to slowly stream in through a gap in the curtains. _So much for just another hour. I guess I was pretty tired too, _he thought to himself. As he stretched out he glanced over at Skye who had since managed to escape his arms to sleep on the left side of the bed, her long brown hair half scattered across her pillow and down her back. Smiling to himself at the sight of his girlfriend Grant shuffled towards her and brushed the hair from the left side of her face so he could whisper softly into her ear "Skye, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"Ughhh I don't wanna train today" groaned Skye. "Power down, robot."

Grant couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt at sarcasm. _She's definitely back to her old self if I'm a robot again. _"I'm not waking you up for training. I'm waking you up for breakfast."

"Time?" mumbled Skye in reply.

"A little after 9" replied Grant, as he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Give me one more hour and then I'll wake up" mumbled Skye.

"Nope. You're getting up now and that's an order."

"My boyfriend doesn't have the right to boss me around so nice try."

"But your S.O. can."

"This isn't for a training session therefore as my S.O. you have no authority either."

"As your S.O. I can order you to go and get some breakfast to keep your strength up for when we do return to training."

"You always tell me your my boyfriend before your my S.O. so again nice try."

"Fine. How about your boyfriend is worried about you and would like you to eat something?"

"I'm fine, Grant. I just want another hour to sleep. I'll eat something then."

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I dunno. Maybe a day ago. Maybe two. I don't remember. I've been too stressed and distracted to eat. I had more important things on my mind than food."

"You've possibly gone two whole days without having something to eat?! For crying out loud, Skye! You need to eat something!"

"I will in an hour! Don't start yelling at me, Ward!"

"Sometimes I have to yell at you in order to get results! You can be extremely stubborn sometimes!"

"And you're bossy! I'm gonna start calling you Bossy Bot at this rate!"

"Great. Another robot nickname" sighed Grant, as he rubbed at his temple in frustration. "You're getting up, Skye. Like it or not. I will drag you from this bed if I have too."

"Ugh!" groaned Skye, as she grabbed the duvet and pulled it over her head as she disappeared underneath.

"Don't make me start counting down from five, Skye" sighed Grant.

"I can't leave the bed. The bed has accepted me as it's friend. If I was to leave it now I may lose it's trust forever!" came Skye's muffled response.

Grant tried yet failed to hide his snort at that response, which was just classic Skye. "Come on, Skye. Let's go and have breakfast together somewhere. We're not on the Bus so let's take advantage of that. It's just the two of us still and we don't know how much longer that will last so let's enjoy it while we still can, okay?"

Peeking her head out from underneath the duvet Skye glanced up at Grant, her mouth soon curving into a small smile. "Alright fine, you win. I'll get up and eat something. If anything to keep you quiet."

"Why thank you ever so much!" smirked Grant, as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, before jumping out of the bed to start getting dressed.

Sighing loudly Skye soon threw back the duvet and swung her legs off the side of the bed as she stood to her feet. As soon as she did she immediately felt the room start to spin all around her, making her lift her left hand to hold her head still as she placed her right hand over her stomach. It took her only a few short seconds to let out a little yelp as her legs buckled underneath her, making her sink to the ground.

"Skye!" yelled Grant, as he darted around the bed as quickly as he could and caught Skye in his arms just before she hit the floor. "Skye! Are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

"I feel dizzy and sick. The room started to spin as I stood up. I just became lightheaded that's all. I'm fine" said Skye, as she held onto Grant tightly for support.

"You're not fine! You're feeling weak and drained! And it's because you haven't eaten or had anything to drink for two days!" said Grant, concern and worry evident in his tone.

"I already told you I'd been too stressed and..." Skye trailed off as she brought her left hand to her mouth suddenly. "I'm gonna be sick!" Jumping from Grant's arms she managed to quickly run off towards the en suite bathroom in the far corner, slamming the door shut after her and locking it, before turning her attention towards the toilet where she immediately started throwing up.

"Skye! Open the door!" yelled Grant from outside the bathroom door, as he rattled the doorknob frantically. "Skye, please! Open the door! I just want to check you're alright!"

Skye currently couldn't answer Grant let alone move away from the toilet to open the door for him. She was far too busy throwing her guts up. And she continued to throw up for another few minutes before she eventually stopped long enough to sort herself out afterwards and open the door to Grant, who had been pacing back and forth outside, something she didn't fail to notice when she'd opened the door. In a matter of seconds she found herself being pulled into his arms as he held her tightly to him, asking her over and over if she was alright and telling her how he'd been so worried. "I'm fine now that that's all out of my system. I think I've been holding that back for the past few days. Or I'm hungrier than I thought I was. But really I'm fine now."

"We should call Simmons and ask her what she thinks just to be on the safe side and everything" said Grant, his voice still full of concern.

"No, no, I'm fine really. I just need something to eat like you said. I promise if I don't feel any better after having some food then we'll call her, okay? She's just gonna tell me to eat something anyway and then call her back" replied Skye.

"Alright, I agree. But if you don't feel better afterwards then I'm calling her and I don't want to hear any arguments from you" said Grant sternly. "Plus you should call her anyway as her and Fitz wanted you to call them as soon as you were up for it because they miss you and want to check in with you."

"I'll call them soon, promise" smiled Skye, touched that Jemma and Leo cared so much. "Just let me get dressed and then we'll find somewhere to have breakfast."

"Take it easy. I don't want you collapsing on me again" said Grant, as he dipped his head and kissed Skye tenderly on the lips, before allowing her to leave his arms to start getting dressed, where he continued to watch her like a hawk in case he needed to catch her in his arms quickly again.

* * *

Once Skye had finished getting dressed they soon made their way downstairs to the reception desk where they were greeted by a cheery smile from Miss Honeycomb. "I was wondering when you two might make an appearance again! I see you finally found your wife, Mr. Ward."

As soon as Skye heard the word 'wife' she let out what could only be described as a squeak, as she turned to face Grant with a sheepish look on her face, as up until that point she had completely forgotten that she'd used Skye Ward as her name when checking into the B&B.

"I did indeed manage to find my wife" grinned Grant, as he slipped an arm around Skye's waist. "And now me and my wife would really like some breakfast. Do you recommend anywhere?"

"You can have breakfast here, my dears. Let me show you to the dining room and I'll get the cook to rustle you both up a full breakfast" smiled Miss Honeycomb.

"Thank you, ma'am. My wife and I really appreciate that" said Grant, as he continued to smirk at Skye, who was now as a red as a beetroot. _I'm having far too much fun using the word wife!_

They were soon seated at table near the window as they waited for Miss Honeycomb to return with their breakfast. It was then that Grant decided to tease Skye even more. "So tell me, sweetheart. When did we get married?"

Skye glanced up at him, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Very funny, Grant."

"I can't believe I would ever forget something like that! Perhaps I've been hit on the head lately" he teased.

"I'll hit you on the head with the salt shaker in a minute!" exclaimed Skye.

"That wouldn't be a very nice thing for a wife to do to her husband now would it?" he grinned.

"I needed a surname! I couldn't check in without a surname! So, I used Ward. I didn't know what else to use" mumbled Skye.

"You could've used Fitz or Simmons. I'd still have found you if you'd used those surnames" replied Grant.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing that I used your surname" muttered Skye under her breath.

"I'm glad you used my surname. It meant a lot to me when I found out that you had. It made me smile knowing that you perhaps one day would want to actually share my surname with me" smiled Grant, as he reached out across the table and took Skye's right hand in his own, lightly stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Skye Ward does sound pretty good if I don't say so myself" Skye smiled back, her heart skipping a beat.

"It doesn't just sound pretty good. It sounds pretty amazing. Who knows what the future holds, huh?" said Grant, still smiling at Skye happily.

Before Skye could answer him again Miss Honeycomb arrived with their breakfast and placed it down in front of them. "Bon appetite! If you want anything else just call me" she smiled cheerfully before pottering off.

"Oohh this smells delicious!" said Skye, as she picked up her knife and fork and immediately dived into the delicious smelling breakfast before her. Now that some food was finally in front of her she found herself to be completely starving. She hadn't realised until then just how hungry she had actually been the whole time. She ended up devouring her food within the space of 15 minutes and ordering herself a second helping, instantly tucking into it as soon as it arrived.

"I knew you'd be hungry but not quite that hungry!" chuckled Grant, as he sat back and watched her attack her food as it might be the last meal she might ever eat. He'd since finished his, not wanting seconds unlike Skye, so he was now just casually sitting back and watching his girlfriend most amusedly, happy she was finally eating something.

"Stress takes it's toll on a person I guess" shrugged Skye, as she attacked the egg on her plate ferociously before taking a bite from it.

"Keep eating like you are and you'll next be sick because you've eaten too much!" said Grant, chuckling again.

"Are you calling me fat?" said Skye, flashing a 'be very careful of your next answer' look at Grant.

"No! Of course not!" replied Grant quickly. "Trust me, babe, you're not fat. You're slim and beautiful. I should know due to the fact I see your naked body often."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Agent Ward" winked Skye, taking another bite of her egg.

"Keep calling me Agent Ward and we'll soon be back in that bedroom" grinned Grant, as he wiggled his eyebrows at Skye suggestively.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. After all I'm gonna need to work off everything I've been putting away somehow!" she grinned back.

"Hurry up and finish then as I'm more than happy to help you with that!" he smiled.

"I'll bet you are!" she smiled back, as she resumed eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Now that's just the type of workout I needed to burn off some calories!" purred Skye sometime later, as she collapsed back onto the bed after sliding off of Grant, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Like I said I'm always happy to help" panted Grant also, his breathing as equally heavy. "And that was some workout! You were like a little lioness! I love it when you take control!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!" giggled Skye. "I don't know what suddenly came over me. I just knew that when I finished my breakfast I became, well, really horny all of a sudden. I just had to do something about it and fast!"

"I'm not complaining, sweetheart. I'd be a fool if I ever did." Reaching out towards her Grant soon tugged Skye into his arms, where she instantly draped an arm across his chest and cuddled up to him closely.

"I've been thinking that we should do something fun while we're here. Enjoy our free time while we have it!" smiled Skye, as she rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Grant, as he smiled down at her.

"We should go on a date!"

"You wanna go on a date?"

"Yes! I mean think about it. We've never actually been on a date before. We've been dating for over 7 months but we've never actually been on a date, because it's pretty much impossible to do things like that when we're always busy trying to save the world or whatever. Plus we live on a plane with four other people and generally that plane is always in the air, so we can't really escape anywhere except our bunk. I'm just saying it would be pretty nice to have one official date, even if we just walk around the town holding hands and pretending that we're a normal couple."

"We are a normal couple, Skye. We just live an unconventional lifestyle. But I agree that it would be pretty nice to go on an official date, no matter what we do."

"It doesn't matter what we do. As long as afterwards I can officially say that I had a date in Paradise then I'll be happy."

"Come again?"

"We're in a town called Paradise! How often can you ever get to say that you went on a date in Paradise?!"

"You make me smile, Skye. I love how easily you get excited over things like that sudden realisation."

"I like to live my life to the full what can I say!"

"That I know! So it's settled then. Later we'll go on a date in Paradise. There's gotta be something we can do around here."

"Yay!" beamed Skye, as she leaned forwards and crushed her mouth to Grant's in a kiss, pulling back after a few minutes. "I just remembered something! I should call Jemma and Leo! They'll probably be getting more and more worried about me the longer I don't call them!"

Grant could only groan as Skye suddenly stopped kissing him and scrambled off the bed, pulling on his black t-shirt as she reached for her phone. _I'd rather you stay in my arms so I could... _He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Skye suddenly exclaim "On second thought I think I'll just throw up first and then call them!" before she quickly ran off towards the bathroom, her hand over her mouth, the sound of retching being heard shortly afterwards.

Grant quickly jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom after her, glad she hadn't locked the door this time. Sitting down beside her he lifted her hair from her face and held it back for her so it was no longer in her way, as he rubbed at her back soothingly. "I was hoping you'd feel better after you ate something. When you call Jemma you need to mention this to her and see what she thinks. Maybe you're coming down with the flu or something."

Skye didn't answer right away as she continued to be sick, making loud groaning noises each time as she despised being sick. When she was finally done she stood to her feet with Grant's help as she leaned over the sink and splashed water over her face as she cleaned herself up. "I knew that second breakfast wasn't such a good idea."

"Probably not no" laughed Grant. "But mention it to Jemma anyway. It'll help my own peace of mind as you know I'm just going to worry if you don't."

"I will. I'll go and call her now. I'm dying to see how she and Leo are. I really miss them!" said Skye, as she turned to face him and gave him a quick kiss, before heading out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to call FitzSimmons, as Grant followed closely behind her.

Skye was on the phone with Jemma and Leo for well over 45 minutes, as each of them constantly battled each other to speak to her. They couldn't put her on speakerphone in case Agent Coulson or Agent May heard them talking to her, as then they'd know that Grant had found her. They told her that Agent Coulson had been down to the lab a few times to check on their progress and each time they'd lied to him and told him they still hadn't managed to hack her bracelet. He now knew that Grant had left the Bus to search for Skye himself and he'd informed them to let him know if he got back in touch with them saying he'd found her. They'd nodded and agreed, which of course had also been a lie. Luckily for them he'd believed them before returning back to Agent May's bunk. Skye failed to hide her shudder at the thought of Coulson and May sleeping together in the same bunk all of a sudden, as she couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. Normally she wouldn't have cared but now she knew they were her parents the thought of them doing anything more than simply talking kinda creeped her out. Leo didn't help matters by constantly commenting that they were no doubt 'bumping uglies' as he'd so nicely phrased it, which in turn had earned him a slap to the back of his head from Jemma. Due to Grant's constant insistence and stern looks her way Skye did indeed have to tell Jemma about how she'd suddenly started feeling dizzy and sick a lot which had also led to her being sick twice now. Jemma had at first gone silent on her, which had made Skye wonder what she'd been doing, as all she could hear after that were some muffled whispering between her and Leo. When she'd finally answered her again she'd simply told her that it was no doubt down to the stress she'd been under lately and the lack of food. She was to stop skipping meals and make sure she kept herself well nourished, as well as not to do anything too stressful or tiring, and was also to get as much rest as she could. Grant had assured Jemma on Skye's behalf that she'd be listening to her advice very carefully, which had in turn earned him an eye roll from Skye. Jemma had also made Skye promise that she'd return to the Bus as soon as she was ready so she could check on her properly, to which Skye had said she still needed a little more time away but would definitely think about returning soon, as she knew she would have to face Agent Coulson and Agent May sooner rather than later. Finally they'd all had to say their goodbyes when Jemma had suddenly said she could see Agent May was on her way down the spiral staircase in their direction, therefore making her have to hang up quickly, just about managing to get out a quick goodbye and how'd she'd talk to her again soon from herself as well as Leo before they'd all hung up.

Skye placed her phone down next to where Grant's lay on the bedside table before sitting back next to him and placing her head on his shoulder, sighing as she did so.

"Are you alright?" asked Grant concerned, as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Mhm. I'm just a little tired. I think I'm gonna nap before we go on our date later" replied Skye, as she nuzzled into his shoulder some more.

"I agree with that plan as it means you're listening to Jemma's advice of resting." Lying back on the bed Grant tugged Skye down with him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, with Skye instantly cocooning herself all around him. It took her less than a minute to fall asleep and lightly start to snore, making Grant chuckle and smile at how adorable she looked and sounded. He eventually succumbed to sleep himself.

* * *

A few hours later they were both finally awake again and happily walking around the town of Paradise, holding hands contently, happy to be on their first official date together. There wasn't much to do in Paradise, so they just found themselves walking around, simply happy to be together and enjoy the peace and quiet that the town offered them, as it was completely different and a lot more relaxing to the constant chaos that living on the Bus brought them.

"Oh my god! You've got to be kidding me!" Skye suddenly exclaimed excitedly, as she dashed off quickly, pulling Grant along after her by his hand.

"What is it?!" asked Grant, completely baffled as to what suddenly had her so excited.

"There's a fair of some sort over there! Look!" she replied, as she pointed in front of her. "Let's go and check it out!"

Following her gaze and where she was pointing Grant did indeed see a small fun fair which was simply called 'The Paradise Fair'. Before he could even have the time to object to the idea he found himself being practically dragged in the fair's direction by Skye.

"Candyfloss!" said Skye, darting off in the direction of the candyfloss stall's direction as soon as they entered. "I'll have a pink one please! And he'll have blue!"

Grant could only quirk a brow at her as she handed him some blue candyfloss. "I'm not really a candyfloss type of guy, but thanks." Taking it from her he soon bit into it, not wanting to upset her at refusing to eat at least some of it.

"Whatever you don't eat I'll eat for you" said Skye with a smile, knowing he probably wouldn't eat the whole thing, as contrary to what Grant thought sometimes that she knew him better than he thought she did.

As they continued to walk around the fair together simply, just enjoying walking around while not actually participating in any of the rides, Skye did indeed end up finishing off Grant's candyfloss for him along with her own. After she'd finished she immediately got another pink one for herself, before then making her way over to the hot dog stall, happily walking away with not one, not two but three hot dogs for herself, while Grant only bought one. Before long she'd managed to sniff out a pretzel stall where she happily munched on two giant pretzel's, soon having to buy a drink due to them making her thirsty afterwards.

"You've been eating a lot today" remarked Grant, as he cast a sideways glance at Skye.

"So?" said Skye, as she sipped at her Pepsi.

"It's just not like you, that's all" shrugged Grant.

"I'm just enjoying the free time we have before everything gets all serious again when we have to return to the Bus to face the music. Plus, I know you'll be making me do god knows what when it comes to my training and working off everything I've been eating while here!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'd rather help you continue to work off your calories between the sheets than via training. It's certainly more fun" grinned Grant.

"I gotta agree on that one, baby!" beamed Skye, as she handed her Pepsi cup to Grant. "Wait here. I really gotta pee!" And with that she skipped off towards the bathroom, leaving Grant to patiently wait for her outside, as he every so often would take a sneaky sip of her Pepsi.

"I'm surprised you don't want to go on any of the rides" commented Grant a short while later, as they resumed walking around the fair, once again happily holding hands.

"Most of them are a little babified. They don't look that exciting. And the ones that do look like they might make me sick again, so I don't wanna chance it. I hate being sick" replied Skye, scrunching up her nose at the thought of it.

"Do you still feel sick?" asked Grant, worry seeping into his voice yet again. _What the hell is making her feel so sick lately?_

"Maybe just a little bit" said Skye, as she turned to face him with a small smile, as she then reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's probably just a 24 hour bug or something."

"I hope so" smiled Grant, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't like seeing you ill. And I'll worry even if you tell me not too."

"That's one of the reasons I love you. No matter what you always worry about me. If I'm honest I love that because it makes me happy to know that at least someone really cares about me" sighed Skye.

"I'll always care about you, Skye. Nothing is ever going to change that. I love you far too much to ever stop caring about you." Dipping his head down towards her Grant soon claimed her lips in a loving, passionate kiss, with Skye instantly responding back with just as much love and passion of her own.

* * *

After a 10 minute making out session they soon left the fair to head back to Miss Honeycomb's, but not before Skye had eaten one more hot dog due to feeling peckish on the way out.

"I'm tired!" said Skye, as she collapsed onto the bed on her back. "And ugh! I feel so bloated!"

"That's your own fault for eating two full breakfasts, four hot dogs, 8 pieces of candyfloss, 2 giant pretzels and drinking a giant Pepsi which is full of sugar. Of course you'll feel bloated after all of that!" chuckled Grant, as he laid down beside her.

"Can you tell?" Skye asked him, as she lifted her t-shirt up and indicated towards her stomach.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Grant cautiously.

"Depends on if you answer as my boyfriend who just wants to make me happy or my S.O. who doesn't keep his opinions to himself when it comes to things that can sometimes mess with all the training he makes me do" Skye smirked at him.

"You're beautiful and you know it. You're slim and tiny, but not too much, as you're just right. You're utterly gorgeous. And I love you." Leaning down he kissed her lovingly.

"Mhm right answer Mr. I'm trying my best to get laid right now!" giggled Skye, as she kissed him back. "And I love you too."

"We just had a date in Paradise. I was thinking we should end it literally in paradise, don't you?" he said, flashing her his most seductive wink.

"I'm game for that!" said Skye, as she flashed him her most naughtiest smile. "What are you waiting for, Agent Ward? Take me to the true paradise!"

That was something Grant definitely didn't need telling twice, as he crushed his mouth to Skye's almost instantly, his hands immediately starting to roam all over her body, as Skye's did the same all over his.

An hour later Skye was fast asleep in Grant's arms as she lay contently cuddled up to him. Grant was lying on his back with one arm behind his head while the other was wrapped ever so protectively around Skye. He couldn't help but wonder how much longer they could remain hidden away before they had to return to the Bus to face everything. He also had no idea what he would do if a mission suddenly popped up that he was needed on, as there was no way that he could leave Skye or abandon her right now. And then lastly he couldn't help but wonder what she was coming down with that was making her tired, hungry and sick all the time. More than anything he wanted to return to the Bus just so Jemma could properly check her over, as he doubted he'd be successful in getting Skye to go to a doctor she didn't know. It was probably just a 24 hour bug going through her system, not to mention all the stress he knew she was still feeling, so naturally it would be messing with her emotions and body a lot. He decided to himself that if she got any worse before she got any better then they'd be returning to the Bus even if she didn't want too, as the only other option was to find a way to get Jemma to them without Agent Coulson and Agent May noticing she'd left. Pushing all of his current thoughts from his mind Grant soon cuddled up to Skye even closer, as he slowly drifted off to sleep with her wrapped securely in his arms.


	12. Maybe Baby

**Ready for another long chapter? :D I loved all of the reviews (to which I tried/hopefully replied to all of) I got to the last chapter. I'm happy so many of you are excited to see what was being hinted at and liked the direction I'd decided to take, as I believe it really fits into this story and I've lots of ideas and plans, so I hope you keep on liking everything ^.^ So at that, enjoy my dears! xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Maybe Baby**

When Skye woke up the next morning she woke up feeling sick. She'd hoped to have woke up feeling a lot better after she'd had a good night's rest, but it obviously wasn't meant to be and she still felt really sick. She couldn't for the life of her think what was wrong with her all of a sudden. She'd been fine a few days ago. _Ugh! I hope I'm not getting ill as that's the last thing I need what with everything else that's going on in my life right now, _she thought to herself. She barely had time to think on the matter even more before she suddenly got the urge to throw up again, so she quickly and quietly wiggled out of Grant's arms and dashed off to the bathroom, closing and locking the door after her as she then turned to the toilet and immediately started throwing up. She tried her best to be quiet throughout so she didn't wake Grant up, as she knew he'd just worry too much over her still being sick, and that morning she just couldn't be bothered to deal with any of it.

"Skye? Are you alright?" came Grant's concerned voice from outside the bathroom door.

_Dammit! He's got ears like a damn bat! _"I'm fine, Grant" replied Skye, as she sat cross legged on the floor while leaning over the toilet.

"It sounded like you were being sick again. Are you?" asked Grant.

"No. I'm not being sick again" replied Skye.

"Don't lie to me, Skye" sighed Grant.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm not being sick." _Technically it's not a lie as technically for the moment I've stopped being sick. _

"Maybe not now but you were."

"Go away, Grant."

"And where exactly would you like me to go?"

"Just quit hovering outside the damn door!"

"I'm worried about you."

"I said I was fine."

"I know when you're not."

"You aren't a doctor so I don't see how."

"I don't have to be a doctor to know when there's something wrong with my girlfriend."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just have a bug that's all."

"A bug that looks like it's getting worse. I'm going to call Simmons."

"Don't you dare call Jemma! She'll just want me to return to the Bus and I'm not doing that!"

"If it's important to your health then you will. And they'll be no arguing about it."

Before Skye had time to reply she felt herself begin to retch once more as she quickly turned her attention back towards the toilet and started throwing up again. After a few minutes she had finally stopped being sick and unlocked the bathroom door, stepping back into the bedroom. The first thing she noticed was Grant sitting on the end of the bed with his phone to his ear. Storming over to him she yanked his phone from him and cancelled the outgoing call that was on it's way to Jemma.

"Skye! What the hell?!" exclaimed Grant, as he tried to take his phone back from her. "Give me back my phone! I was only calling Jemma!"

"I know you were and I specifically told you not too! You didn't listen to me!" chastised Skye.

"Because I want to know what's wrong with you! If you won't let me call Jemma and ask her for her medical opinion then you're going to go to a doctor! I'm sure Miss Honeycomb can give us the address of the local doctor in town" said Grant.

"I'd like to see you try and get me to go to a doctor I don't know for the life of me!" yelled Skye, as she folded her arms across her chest and scowled at him.

"Oh trust me, sweetheart, I'd succeed" said Grant sternly.

"You'd have to drag me there kicking and screaming then."

"That can easily be arranged."

"You're really bossy! Do you know that?!"

"You're extremely stubborn!"

"You're an ass sometimes!"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Technically you just did."

"Since you're being so argumentative with me this morning I can already tell you're feeling better."

"Well that should tell you that I don't need a doctor then shouldn't it?"

"Nice try. You're still seeing a doctor, Skye."

"The hell I am!"

"I'm not going to argue about this all day with you."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"How is wanting you to see a doctor to make sure your alright being mean to you?!"

"It's your attitude about it if anything. You're being too demanding."

"Because I'm worried about you. Someone has to be."

"I told you that I'm fine."

"So you did. But I'd like to hear that from a doctor."

"I am not going to see a goddamn doctor!"

"It's a doctor or Jemma."

"I'm not going back to the Bus either! I can't deal with that right now!"

"I'm done arguing with you, Skye. I'm going to call Jemma again and see if I can arrange for her to come to us somehow and have Leo cover for her with Coulson and May. You want me to stop worrying about you so much then this is the only way."

Skye just stood there and stared at him. His expression was currently a mixture of annoyance, frustration and anger. Skye knew they were all currently directed at her. She knew she was annoying him, frustrating him and making him angry. She knew those three things could easily bring on his Berserker Rage and that sudden thought just made Skye want to cry. And so that's exactly what she did. Without any warning and before she could even stop herself she started to cry. She felt so many emotions right now and was failing to understand why. Knowing she'd upset Grant so much and that she could so easily get yelled at from him if he got too angry with her was now starting to take it's toll on her, so she just buried her face in her hands and cried. She'd barely been crying for a few seconds before she felt Grant wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly to his chest, while he whispered into her ear soothingly.

"Skye, don't cry. Please don't cry. There's no need to get this upset. I'm sorry if I upset you but you have to understand that I only want you to get checked out because I care about you. I don't like seeing you be sick just as much as I know you hate being sick. I'm just trying to help you. So please don't cry, sweetheart. We'll find out what's wrong and either Jemma or a doctor, whichever you choose to see, can give you something to help with the sickness and it'll all have stopped before you know it." Grant wasn't sure if Skye had even been listening properly to all he'd been saying, as she just continued to cry into his chest, clinging to him tightly. All he could do was continue to hold her close to him and keep trying to soothe her the best that he could. _Well this came out of absolutely nowhere! Skye never cries like this and especially not this easily. What the hell has gotten into her lately? Women are so confusing sometimes!_

Skye had heard everything that Grant had said to her as she'd been listening quietly. His words had soothed her a little into making her slowly start to stop crying, her sobs soon being replaced with little hiccups. She didn't want to see a doctor or have Jemma check her over because she feared the outcome, which was something she didn't want to admit to Grant. She didn't think there was anything seriously wrong with her, but whatever it was she still didn't want to know exactly. Whatever it was she knew it'd probably make her have to return to the Bus and as much as she wanted to face her parents and talk things through with them she didn't really feel like doing it while she was ill. _I don't know what's wrong with me but whatever it is I don't like it. I don't like feeling this vulnerable and emotional. Whatever the hell this bug is better be worth it all in the end!_

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on the Bus..._

"Anymore progress on finding Skye yet?" Agent Coulson asked FitzSimmons as he walked into the lab.

"None, Sir. We keep trying our best to hack the location of her bracelet but it's proving impossible! I'm not sure what she did to it but whatever it was is working. We're trying other ways to track her down too though and as soon as we know anything solid about a location we'll let you know instantly" replied Jemma, as she flashed a smile at Agent Coulson.

"Thank you, Simmons. What about Ward? Have you heard any news from him on if he's found Skye yet?" asked Agent Coulson.

"He called before but he hadn't found her. He's still searching the best that he can" replied Jemma.

"If he finds her I want to know. Don't help him cover it up otherwise all three of you will be in my bad book. Do you understand?" said Agent Coulson, as he flashed both Jemma and Leo a stern look with a warning attached.

"Yes, Sir" chorused FitzSimmons together.

"Good. Call me if you find anything. I'm still with Agent May in her bunk." And with that he left the lab and headed back up the spiral staircase towards May's bunk once more.

"Bumping uglies!" snickered Leo once he was out of earshot.

"_Leo!" _hissed Jemma, shaking her head at him, just as her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. Taking it from her pocket she quickly answered it when she saw Grant's name flash up on the screen. "Grant, is everything alright?"

Leo put down his tablet he'd been pretending to fiddle with when Agent Coulson had walked into the lab and watched Jemma as she spoke to Grant, wondering what was up as he listened to only Jemma's side of the conversation.

"What's wrong with Skye?" _Pause. _"Have you suggested to her about seeing a doctor?" _Pause. _"Right of course, she's stubborn. Well, this is Skye we're talking about." _Pause. _"No, no, you're right. She should be checked over. I have a feeling I already know what it is anyway." _Pause. _"I'd rather not say until I was sure. I'll come out to you guys, you needn't force Skye back to the Bus." _Pause. _"Just don't move from the B&B and I should be with you guys within the hour. Leo will have to cover for me somehow. It wouldn't be for long. Just long enough for me to check Skye over and then quickly return." _Pause. _"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you both soon. Keep Skye calm until I get there." Sighing to herself Jemma hung up her phone as she turned to Leo.

"What's wrong with Skye?" asked Leo worriedly.

"To put it simply she's pregnant" answered Jemma.

"What?! How can you be so certain?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Grant told me she's started to be sick a lot, feeling constantly hungry, keeps on wanting to nap, keeps disappearing to the toilet, is very emotional and has just finished crying in his arms after he tried to get her to see a doctor because he was worried about her. All of those are pregnancy symptoms. I'm surprised neither of them have figured it out for themselves yet. Unless Skye has and that's why she's so reluctant to see a doctor because she's scared to have it confirmed. As for Grant, well, he's smart in a lot of areas but this one he's proving to be pretty dense in. Either way Skye's about to find out she's carrying a little baby Ward" said Jemma, as she started walking around the lab picking up everything she would need to examine Skye with.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean obviously it's a good thing them becoming parents, but just the thought of another Ward one day as equally obsessed with the one extra ounce on the Night Night Gun coming off, which is completely in his bloody head, is a scary thought!" exclaimed Leo exasperatedly.

"It could be a mini Skye. She could be carrying a girl" remarked Jemma.

"That's an even scarier thought! Then again that would make two of them to drive Ward crazy and that's always fun to witness!" grinned Leo.

"We'll find out in time no doubt" said Jemma, as she zipped up the bag she'd finished placing everything she would need inside.

"How far along do you think she is?" asked Leo.

"She has to be a few weeks to be experiencing these symptoms. It's not a recent thing that's happened while we've all been in Paradise as it's only been about 3 days now. She'll have been pregnant when she left, she just didn't know it then. But she's about too" replied Jemma.

"I wonder how Ward's going to take it" said Leo.

"I'd be more worried about Agent Coulson and Agent May's reaction than Ward's. They are finally willing to embrace being parents after all of these years only to find they are going to be grandparents too! I'm guessing that won't settle well" said Jemma worriedly.

"Don't worry about them. I'll keep them distracted. I'll try to make it look like your still here somehow, maybe always on the loo when one of them asks or use the 'you just missed her' line a lot. Don't take too long, okay? Hopefully I won't actually see them before you get back" said Leo, as he walked over to the hangar door of the plane with Jemma, which luckily for them was already open, so Agent Coulson and Agent May wouldn't be alerted to the sound of it suddenly opening, making them come out and investigate.

"I won't. I promise. It's just a quick check up and then I'll be back before you know it" smiled Jemma, as she hugged Leo goodbye, before jumping into the SUV and quickly driving off. She hoped Agent May wouldn't mind she'd borrowed her car, or that she'd even notice for that matter.

* * *

_Over in Melinda's bunk..._

"I think FitzSimmons are lying to us. I think they know exactly where Skye is and they told Ward first which is why he left. We just have to catch them out on their little lie" said Phil, as he sat on Melinda's bed in her bunk, his back against the wall.

"Why would they lie to us? It's not exactly like them to lie of all people" replied Melinda, who was currently lying down on her bed, her legs sprawled out across Phil's lap.

"Either Ward threatened them into not telling us or it's because Skye doesn't want to see us just yet."

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past being the both of those options."

"I want her back on this plane, Mel. I want her back with us. This is her home and she should be here with us right now. I miss her, Melinda. I just want our daughter back."

"I miss her too. I really do. I just want everything to go back to how it was, only with Skye being accepting of everything. It's going to take time I know that but I just wish time would hurry up. I don't want her to hate me."

"I don't believe she hates you. She's just angry and upset. She gets her temper off you that's for sure!" chuckled Phil, quickly managing to duck from the pillow Melinda flung at him.

"Regardless, I just want to be able to explain everything to her properly. I want to be able to explain to her how I truly felt at having to give her away, how it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and how it's my biggest regret. It's my biggest mistake. The more I think about it the more I now believe Skye was right. We should have just packed our bags, taken our daughter and got as far away from S.H.I.E.L.D. as possible."

"I don't believe that would have been a good life for her. The fear of constantly having to look over your shoulder and be on your guard, never knowing who or what was around the corner ready to pounce on you? No. I couldn't have raised her like that. Being on the run is no life for a small child."

"At least we would have been together. We could have been a family."

"But for how long? How long until Director Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked us down again? They would have taken Skye away from us and we would never have got the chance to say goodbye."

"Perhaps one of us should have raised her when we were given the option."

"Perhaps. But we didn't. And we can't change the past. What's done is done. Now we have to focus on the future and getting our daughter back."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us?"

"Once she fully understands why we did it. At the time it's what was best for her. She'll realise that one day. We were just trying to protect her the best way that we could."

"I don't think she'll fully understand that until the day she has her own child."

"Which hopefully won't be for a long time yet. I'll kill Ward if he ever gets Skye pregnant."

"You're overprotective father streak is kicking in. It's only taken you 7 months of her dating him to materialise."

"It's always been there. I've just kept it well hidden. Trust me when I say I've had to hold back over the past 7 months everytime he's upset her due to a fight and they've argued leaving her upset. I couldn't do anything about it like punch him without the truth being revealed. But now it's finally revealed me and Ward can finally have that long overdue boyfriend talk. Where I will specifically tell him he's never to get our daughter pregnant before he marries her, or he'll find himself swimming with the fishes."

"Really, Philip? A Mafia reference?"

"It seemed fitting to express my point."

"Touché. But I agree. I want in on that talk. We can intimidate him together. I can match him with that Berserker Rage due to my own and he knows it."

"I'd pay to see that fight."

"Skye would probably film it and place it on YouTube."

Both of them laughed at that thought as they each pictured Skye in the corner merely filming the fight for YouTube instead of helping her boyfriend get out of fighting her mother.

"Everything will be alright in the end, Mel. It has to be" said Phil, as he glanced at her and smiled.

"I hope so. I've missed out on so many years of her life. I just want to make up for that more than anything. I want my daughter back" said Melinda, her voice breaking at the end.

"We'll get her back. No matter what we'll get her back. And we'll make everything right. We'll do whatever it takes. Nothing is going to stop us from now being the family we should have been all this time" smiled Phil, as he laid down next to Melinda and pulled her into his arms so he could hold her close to him.

"That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted" sighed Melinda, as she wrapped her arms around Phil tightly.

They remained lying in each other's arms for awhile before eventually deciding it was time they confronted FitzSimmons about how they suspected they were lying to them. They just wanted Skye back safely on the Bus, even if she refused to talk to them just yet, all they wanted was to know she was around them and safe.

As they walked through the lounge area Phil's phone suddenly started vibrating in his trouser pocket. Reaching into his pocket and retrieving it his eyes soon widened at the name that flashed across the screen. "This can't be good."

"Who is it?" asked Melinda.

"Someone who likes to yell a lot" answered Phil simply, as he answered his phone, bracing himself for whatever was about to come next. "Hello, Sir. Are you calling about a new mission for us?"

Melinda clenched her fists into balls tightly as she knew who it was instantly. _Why do I get the feeling this Bus is about to have an unwelcome visitor?_

* * *

_Back at Miss Honeycomb's..._

Skye was currently standing quietly in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her reflection. She'd finally given in to allowing Grant to call Jemma who was now on her way to check on her and find out what was making her so sick. But Skye no longer needed Jemma to tell her. Because Skye had now figured it out for herself. And the thought alone was a little scary. This was something she'd not anticipated happening anytime soon. She wasn't prepared. She had no idea if she was ready for this. She had no idea if Grant was ready for this. She feared his reaction. She was hoping she could convince Jemma to make Grant leave the room during her check up. If Skye's fears were confirmed by Jemma then she wanted to be the one to tell Grant, no one else. Even if she didn't have a clue how she'd tell him. She still couldn't quite believe it herself. She couldn't get the thought out of her head the moment it had dawned on her after she'd finally managed to stop crying.

_I'm pregnant. I'm going to have Grant's baby. Holy crap I'm gonna be a mom!_

Looking down Skye slowly lifted her left hand and placed it lightly across her stomach. The moment she did she felt instant butterflies. She wasn't sure if that was down to her nerves or her unborn child's way of telling her he or she could sense her hand's sudden presence. She still didn't quite know for sure if she was pregnant, but she couldn't think what else it could actually be. As soon as Jemma arrived she'd know for sure. And if Skye was completely honest with herself right now then she was terrified. She had no idea how to be a mom as she'd never had one of her own to teach her. Even though she now knew who her mom was she couldn't very well ask her for help or advice on raising a baby as she'd never raised her own, she'd never raised Skye. Rubbing her stomach tenderly she soon left the bathroom and returned to Grant in the bedroom, who was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Feeling alright?" asked Grant, as he looked up from his book he'd been reading when Skye walked back into the room.

"Yeah. I wasn't sick that time" smiled Skye, as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

"That's a good sign you might be getting better" he smiled back, as he lifted up his left arm so she could cuddle up against his chest if she wanted too.

"Maybe. Guess we'll see soon enough" replied Skye, as she moved towards him and instantly cuddled up against his chest, her eyelids slowly starting to droop. "Wake me up when Jemma gets here."

"You got it, babe" said Grant, as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly. As Skye slept he went back to reading his book while they waited for Jemma to arrive. He hoped nothing too serious was wrong with Skye. He hated seeing her so sick and hoped it would stop soon. _Whatever this bug is it has to be nearly out of her system by now. It surely can't last for too much longer._

* * *

**A/N: Who'd like to take a wild guess on the person who called Coulson and shall be making an appearance? :D I'm curious! All will be revealed in Chapter 13... xD  
**


	13. The Future Little Ward To Be

**I got carried away writing this but I was engulfed in my SkyeWard baby feels so forgive me and just enjoy as you hopefully get attacked with your own instead :D To everyone who guessed the phone call was Fury you'd be correct ;) Now to guess what the hell he wants... xD  
**

**Ariadne ~ Since you don't have an account I can PM you on I'll just answer you like this :) I don't plan on skipping Skye's pregnancy months ahead. I plan on keeping her in the early stages for awhile and then skipping it along so she's showing and so on and on. I won't keep the pregnancy going for too long that people get bored of waiting, but I'm also not going to skip it too far ahead that I can't have some fun with it first...xDD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Future Little Ward To Be**

"It was Fury wasn't it?" Melinda asked Phil as soon as he hung up his phone. "I just know it was from the way you were talking and answering him. What the hell does he even want?!"

"He's going to be paying us all a visit really soon. He's already on his way here. He should be here in another hour and a half" answered Phil, sighing as he did so.

"But why? What does he want?" asked Melinda impatiently.

"He wants to talk to us about Skye" replied Phil, as he let out another sigh.

"And again why?! He can't possibly have found out she's the daughter we gave up all those years ago can he?! We haven't told anyone but Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons! And I highly doubt either of them have contacted Fury and informed him that they know!" said Melinda worriedly.

"I don't know, Melinda. This is Fury we're talking about. He finds out everything eventually" said Phil, as he glanced down at his feet.

"What aren't you telling me, Philip? You know more than you're letting on. You're lying to me about something!" said Melinda sternly, as she crossed her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Right now it doesn't matter. What matters is that we find out where Skye is before anyone else does. I'm going down to the lab to make FitzSimmons tell me where she and Ward are!" said Phil, as he stormed past Melinda and set off towards the lab.

"What do you mean before anyone else does?! Who else is looking for her?! If it's Fury then I want to know why, Philip!" shouted Melinda, as she rushed to catch Phil up. "He took our daughter away from us once before. I won't let him do it again. This time I will fight to keep her!"

"So will I. You have my word on that, Mel. I won't let anyone take Skye away from us a second time" said Phil, as he continued heading towards the lab. "And do you honestly think that Ward will let anyone near her or take her away from him? He'd probably kill anyone that even so much as dared to try!"

"And I'd let him!" said Melinda, failing to hide her smirk at the laugh she heard come from Phil at that statement. "In fact I would help him."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions. I'm not lying when I tell you that I honestly don't know what Fury wants with Skye, if anything at all. We're just going to have to wait and find out. But in the meantime we find out where Skye and Ward are hiding from FitzSimmons and, against my better judgement, tell them to remain wherever they are for the time being, at least until we find out what Director Fury wants."

"Agreed. The last thing Skye needs right now is to be faced with Fury. She's never met him and for that she's lucky. He can be extremely intimidating when he wants to be. I want her to return home to the Bus one day, not forever be scared of ever returning at all."

Smiling a small reassuring smile in Melinda's direction Phil soon made his way down the spiral staircase and headed for the lab to question FitzSimmons about Skye's true whereabouts, with Melinda following closely behind him.

* * *

"Skye, sweetheart, time to wake up" said Grant, as he lightly shook Skye awake.

"Why? I'm tired. I don't want to wake up!" grumbled Skye, as she attempted to burrow underneath the covers.

"You can go back to sleep soon, okay? I promise. But right now you need to wake up as Jemma is here. She came to check on you remember?" said Grant, as he continued to try and coax Skye to wake up.

"She's here already?" asked Skye, as she stretched and sat up in the bed, her eyes immediately then settling upon Jemma who was standing at the bottom of the bed smiling at her. "Jemma!" squealed Skye happily, as she quickly dived off the bed and attacked Jemma in a hug.

"Easy there, Skye!" laughed Jemma, as she was nearly knocked off her feet from the impact of Skye suddenly diving at her and hugging her. "Oh I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I've missed you too! And of course I'm alright! I've got the very overprotective Grant looking after me after all!" laughed Skye, as she hugged Jemma even tighter.

"Hey! Be nice!" said Grant from the corner where he was standing watching Skye and Jemma reunite. "I'm only overprotective because I care so much."

"And that's a good thing Grant, because Skye has to always know that no matter what someone will always care about her" said Jemma, as she smiled at both Skye and Grant. "I wouldn't be here right now if he didn't care so much. I came to see why you're being so sick because he called me all worried about you. So let's find out, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure, let's find out" said Skye, as she turned away from Grant to flash Jemma a private look that she hoped clearly stated 'get rid of him first please!'

"First things first before we start is I think Grant should leave the room" said Jemma with a smile towards Skye, having instantly noted her look and what it meant, also noting her silent sigh of relief after she suggested Grant leave the room.

"What?! Why?! I'm not leaving!" said Grant, as he walked over towards them and stood beside Skye looking at her. "I want to be here when you find out what's wrong."

"And we'll tell you what's wrong once we know. But until then you can wait downstairs with that lovely polite woman whom I just adore! I believe her name is Miss Honeycomb? She's ever so friendly!" smiled Jemma.

"I'm not leaving, Jemma. I don't see why I have too!" sighed Grant.

"Because in order to fully determine what is wrong with Skye I might have to examine her in a more private sense. You don't need to be around for that, Ward!" replied Jemma, as she squinted her eyes at Grant in what she hoped was a stern way.

"If by that you mean she might have to take her clothes off in front of me I think both me and Skye can handle it. I see her naked often. It's not going to be any different to all the other times. If there is anyone in this room that's never seen her naked before then it's you, Jemma!" smirked Grant, as he folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Grant just go downstairs and wait with Miss Honeycomb! You're always telling me to take Jemma's advice and do as I'm told so it's time you did the same thing, alright?!" said Skye exasperatedly, noting Grant's 'are you serious' glance at her. "Yes, I'm serious! When we know why I've been sick lately I'll tell you when you return, okay?"

"Fine!" huffed Grant. "I just think you'd be saving your breath if I stayed that's all. And no offense to either of you but I don't fully trust you both to tell me the truth. I get the feeling there's something you're both already not telling me."

"You know I'm a terrible liar, Grant. Therefore you'll know if I'm lying when you return to the room. But for now just go. Skye is in very good hands with me" said Jemma with an encouraging smile at Grant in order to get him to leave the room already, as she could tell Skye was starting to become extremely agitated the longer he stayed.

"Okay, I'm going already" sighed Grant, as he turned to Skye with a comforting smile. "Everything will be alright. You'll see. I'll only be downstairs if you need me." Leaning down towards her he placed his lips gently and softly against hers before pulling back and reluctantly leaving the room, as he then headed down the stairs to talk about god only knows what with Miss Honeycomb.

"I thought he'd never leave" sighed Skye, as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'd like to know why you wanted him to leave in the first place, Skye" said Jemma, as she sat down on the end of the bed next to Skye. "Is it because you know why you've started to be sick and you're afraid of his reaction?"

Skye just glanced at Jemma and nodded her head quietly.

"Just to clarify so we're on the same page here why do you think you're being sick, Skye?" asked Jemma.

"I think I'm pregnant" answered Skye in an almost whisper.

"Then we're on the same page. That's what we're going to find out. But you shouldn't be afraid of Grant's reaction. If you are pregnant I think he'll be thrilled at the idea of becoming a father!" smiled Jemma.

"Let's just determine first if I am or not. What do I have to do?" asked Skye nervously.

"You can start by telling me all of your symptoms."

"I keep being sick which you already know. It's not just in the morning either but occasionally in the afternoon and through the night as well. I've been trying to keep how many times I've been sick from Grant during the night so he didn't worry too much. I feel tired and out of energy a lot, especially in the morning and right after I've been sick. I'm finding myself to always be hungry. I've never felt so hungry in my life than I have lately!"

"Is that everything you've been experiencing so far?"

"Yeah, I think so. Unless a heightened sex drive is also a pregnancy symptom!"

"Actually, it can be. A woman's libido is known to increase during pregnancy. Especially once you hit four months, but you're not that far along yet."

"Wait, seriously?! Sex drives increase when you're pregnant?! Boy do I feel sorry for Grant now! I already can't keep my hands off of him at the best of times, so if that's just gonna keep on increasing man is he gonna be in for a lot of sex!"

"I doubt he'll complain somehow. But you have to be careful as well. You can continue to have sex while pregnant but just be careful, especially in the early stages."

"What does that mean? It's not like I can get pregnant again!"

"No, that's not what I meant! Nothing too, uh, you know, active..."

"By active I'm guessing you mean rough and hard? I got it. But don't worry as that's not Grant's style unless I'm feeling experimental, or he's Berserker rage is kicking in. Regardless of all this we still don't know if I'm actually pregnant for sure! I might not be, right? I mean all of these symptoms could just be a total fluke!"

"Skye I think it's safe to say that you're pregnant. But to be completely sure I'm going to examine you the best that I can away from the lab. I'm going to need you to lie back on the bed for me while I do an internal examination for certain changes within your body."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"No, I promise it won't hurt. I know what I'm doing, trust me. I'll also be having you do a pregnancy test. The internal exam should help me to determine how many weeks you are, though without having the equipment to do an ultrasound scan I won't know for sure if I'm right on how far along you are, which means you need to have an ultrasound done as soon as possible, okay?" smiled Jemma encouragingly at Skye.

"Yeah, sure. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" smiled Skye, as soon laid back on the bed as Jemma had instructed. "I'm so glad you made Grant leave the room before you examined me, as he might have seen me naked more times than he can count, but something like this, oh hell no!" laughed Skye, as she then glanced over towards Jemma and watched her as she took out all of the medical supplies she'd brought with her from the lab to examine her with. _Here goes nothing! Time to find out if I've a bun in my oven..._

Once Jemma was done examining Skye she then had her take a pregnancy test as well, to which it had come back positive. Skye had insisted on doing a second one just to be sure, with that one also coming back positive. Skye now found herself sitting on the end of the bed with her face buried in her hands, as Jemma sat beside her rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Both pregnancy tests came back positive, Skye. And from my examination of you everything was also confirmed. You're pregnant, Skye. I would average a guess of about 7 weeks, so you're still in the early stages" said Jemma.

Skye just remained silent as she kept her face buried in her hands. Her suspicion of being pregnant had finally been confirmed and was now no longer a suspicion but a fact.

"I'll allow this to sink in some more as I go and get Grant. He should be here to reassure you that everything is going to be alright" said Jemma, as she slowly stood up from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door.

"No!" yelled Skye, as she reached out and grabbed Jemma by the hand, pulling her back to sit on the bed next to her again. "You can't tell Grant that I'm pregnant!"

"I wasn't going to tell him, Skye. I was just going to go and get him and tell him that you need him right now. It'll be better if you were the one that told him you were pregnant not me" smiled Jemma.

"I can't! I just can't! I can't tell him yet!" said Skye, panic evident in her tone. "I'm too scared too!"

"Why are you scared to tell him?! Skye, he's going to be thrilled!" said Jemma, as she moved closer to Skye and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You don't know that for sure. He might be angry with me."

"Why would he be angry? I don't believe that he would be."

"It's not like the baby was planned. I'm on the pill so things like this don't happen! God what I was I doing 7 weeks ago that made me forget my pill?!"

"The pill doesn't always work, Skye. It can fail too. It's safer than most contraceptives but it's not completely fool proof and it can fail at times."

"No, this is all my fault. I forgot to take it one night. I remember now. It was after that survival instincts course that my father made us all take in the middle of the woods. You know the one where he dropped us all off in the middle of nowhere and completely separated us from each other so we had to find each other and make our way towards the cabin where he and my mother were waiting?"

"I remember I was terrified I was going to be eaten by a bear before I made it to the cabin alive!"

"You and me shared the exact same thought then! But anyway I managed to find Grant first, or he found me. And then we found you and Leo and the four of us made it back to the cabin safely after over 5 hours of searching for it! Anyway, we all spent the night there before we returned back to the Bus the next morning. While everyone was asleep me and Grant snuck out to the nearby lake and went skinny dipping."

"I get the impression that was more so your idea than Grant's."

"Then you would be correct! He was totally into it when I suggested it! So, that's what we did. We ended up making love in the lake. And then again when we came out right next to it on the ground. Then we returned to the cabin and back to our room where we continued as quietly as we could so as not to wake the rest of you. We made love throughout the night. We were relishing the fact that we were in a nice big room in a nice big comfy bed compared to the tiny bunks we live in! So we definitely made the most of that. I didn't take one single pill that night because I didn't have them with me as a survival training course is the last place I expected I would need a contraceptive pill! And it never dawned on me once when me and Grant made love that night or when we returned back to the Bus the next day. It just all completely slipped my mind up until now. If you're right and I am 7 weeks pregnant then that's got to be when it happened because that was 7 weeks ago, give or take a couple of days!"

"It does sound plausible. And it's certainly a tale to tell your unborn child one day if he or she ever asks where he or she was conceived and you can say the lake!"

"Hey! The baby could have been conceived just as easily in the bed too you know!"

"The lake sounds better when it comes to telling the story in the future and even you have to admit that's true!"

"Yeah, I guess. It was definitely fun at the time I'm telling ya!" grinned Skye at the memory.

"Earth to Skye!" said Jemma, as she waved her hand back and forth in front of Skye's face to gain her attention again. "So we've determined when and where it possibly all happened. Now we have to figure out how you tell daddy downstairs that he's going to be a daddy!"

"That's something I'll figure out sooner or later so don't worry about that. You should get back to the Bus and back to Leo before my parents notice that you're gone."

"You are going to tell Grant that your pregnant right, Skye?"

"Of course I am. It's not like I can hide it from him forever."

"But why would you want too? Aren't you happy you're pregnant?"

"Honestly Jemma I'm terrified! I have no idea how to be a mother! And Grant will have no idea how to be a father! I can't ask my own mother how to be good a one because she never raised me. And Grant doesn't even speak to his parents anymore! It all just terrifies me. I fear Grant's reaction because it was all so unplanned. We live on a freaking aeroplane which is no place to raise a child and we're constantly surrounded by danger because of our jobs! What is gonna happen when this baby is born?! It can't possibly live on the plane with us in our tiny bunk! And what happens when we have to go on missions?! Who's gonna take care of it then?! I already now know that I'm not going to want to leave my baby alone to go on a mission once it's born. I may be terrified about how to be a mother but I'm already starting to feel extremely overprotective and fret over how I'm going to continue to be able to protect my unborn son or daughter before he or she is born and everything that comes afterwards!" said Skye, as she suddenly burst into tears and buried her face in her hands where she proceeded to cry uncontrollably.

"We'll figure it all out together. Don't worry about it, Skye. Please don't cry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright, I promise you" said Grant, as he suddenly walked back into the bedroom and kneeled down in front of Skye, taking her hands in his own and squeezing them tightly.

"Oh my god you did not just hear all of that! That isn't how you were supposed to find out! I was supposed to tell you somehow!" cried Skye, as she reached out towards Grant and wrapped her arms around his neck ever so tightly and clinged to him.

"To be fair we both know you wouldn't have told me for a few more days as you tried to figure out how and I probably would have eventually just taken a wild guess and guessed myself! And if I'm completely honest it slowly started to dawn on me downstairs when I started to rack my brains over why Jemma would need to give you a physical examination that you didn't want me a part of if it wasn't to determine anything too serious" smiled Grant at Jemma over Skye's shoulder, who was smiling right back at him.

"How long were you standing outside the door listening to our conversation?" Jemma couldn't help but ask him curiously.

"I decided to come and see what was taking you so long as I was getting tired of waiting. I turned up just as you said you needed to figure out how to tell the daddy he was going to be a daddy. So everything after that I heard" said Grant, as he continued to smile.

"I'm so sorry, Grant! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't plan on getting pregnant! It was an accident! Please don't be mad at me as I never meant to trap you into being a father!" sobbed Skye, as she clung to Grant even tighter.

"Hey now! No, okay no! Do not think that! Look at me, Skye!" said Grant, as he pulled Skye back to face him and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her falling tears away with his thumbs. "I would never think that you trapped me into being a father! You're not that type of woman and I know that. I'm not angry at you. I know this pregnancy wasn't planned but the best things never are. I'll admit I'm a little terrified myself at the idea of becoming a father. I have no idea if I'll be a good one but I'm going to try my absolute best I promise you. And I know you'll be an amazing mother. We'll figure out everything together. We've got plenty of time. I'm terrified and shocked but don't you dare even for one second think I am not happy about this. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I love you, Skye. I can't wait to have a child with you." Smiling up at her Grant soon leaned forward and claimed Skye's lips with his own in a soft and loving kiss.

"I believe you. I do. I really truly do. Thank you, Grant. I really needed to hear all of that!" said Skye, as her cries slowly started to die down, leaving little hiccups in their place.

"Then why are you still crying?" asked Grant, as he wiped away some more of her tears.

"Because I'm pregnant and I can't help it!" exclaimed Skye, as she whacked Grant playfully on the shoulder. "Get used to it, Ward!"

Jemma couldn't help but snort at that. "Oh boy do I feel sorry for you, Grant! I can only imagine how much more bossy and stubborn Skye is going to become now over the next 7 and a half months, give or take!"

"Jemma I swear to god I will hit you with a pillow!" pouted Skye.

"Don't worry Jemma. I see the hormones are already kicking in!" grinned Grant, as he leaned up and kissed Skye before she had a chance to comment anything back.

Jemma could only sit back and smile at her two best friends as she watched them continue to kiss quite happily. She couldn't help but sigh contently at the thought of them soon becoming parents, to which she knew deep down they'd be amazing at. She was soon pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing in her jeans pocket. Pulling it out she smiled as she saw Leo's name flash upon the screen. "It's Leo!" she said to Skye and Grant, making them pull apart from kissing each other to glance over at her.

"Answer it! I want to talk to him. I'm guessing you already told him you suspected I was pregnant before you came and confirmed it so I might as well double confirm it!" smirked Skye.

"We might have discussed the possibility of you being pregnant" replied Jemma sheepishly, as she answered the call to Leo quite happily. "Leo! I'm so glad you called! You will never-"Jemma suddenly cut off from finishing as she cleared her throat nervously before continuing. "Agent Coulson, Sir! What can I do for you?" Jemma didn't fail to notice the look of shock on both Grant and Skye's faces as she said that, also instantly noting Grant place his finger to his lips towards Skye as he indicated she remain quiet, to which Skye silently nodded back at him.

"What?! No I'm not with Skye and Grant!" _Pause. _"Really, Sir, I'm not!" _Pause. _"I popped off the plane to go and get some, erm, milk and bread because we're out." _Pause. _"Leo already told you where I really was, of course he did." _Pause. _"Oh, so he told you I was with them but not where?" _Pause. _"Wait, why did you demand he not tell you where they are?!" _Pause. _"What?! But why is he coming to the Bus, Sir?!" _Pause. _"Umm, I'm not quite sure if Skye wishes to speak with you or not, Sir. But I'll ask her. Hold on a second." Placing her hand over her phone Jemma looked over at Skye with a sorry expression. "I'm sorry Skye but Leo already told him that I'm with you and Grant right now. But he didn't tell him where because Agent Coulson and Agent May demanded that he didn't so they could honestly tell Director Fury that they didn't know where you are when he turns up on the Bus later today. He wants to speak with you until then."

"Why is Director Fury coming to the Bus and why can't he know where Skye is?! What the hell is going on back there?!" asked Grant, his anger rising slightly.

"I don't know. That's what he wants to tell Skye" answered Jemma.

"Well he can tell me instead. Give me the phone!" said Grant, as he extended his hand out towards Jemma for her phone, taking it from her as soon as soon as she passed him it. "The two of you wait here. I'm going to talk to him outside. I'll tell you what he says when I come back." And with that Grant turned and stalked out of the room to talk in private with Agent Coulson.

"I suddenly feel really sick" groaned Skye, as she placed a hand over her stomach and started rubbing a small, soothing circle up and down.

"It's the sudden change of situation from a happy one to a potentially scary one. You're feeling stressed out. You just need to breathe, Skye" said Jemma, as she took Skye's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.

"No what I need to do is throw up!" said Skye, as she darted from the bed and into the bathroom, immediately throwing up as soon as she reached the toilet.

Jemma quickly ran off into the bathroom after Skye, as she crouched down beside her to hold her hair back from her face so it wasn't in her way. "Don't worry, Skye. I'm sure everything is fine. Grant will get to the bottom of it. Everything's going to be okay. Just try not to panic and overly stress yourself out too much. Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

After 15 minutes Grant eventually returned back to the bedroom looking slightly pissed off and as if he'd been yelling, but was trying his best not to show it too much to either Skye or Jemma. He quickly made his way over to Skye who was crouched over the end of the bed with her arms wrapped her stomach. Kneeling down beside her he quickly handed Jemma her phone back as he then gently placed a hand over Skye's stomach. "Skye, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine. I just feel sick and I'm really tired now. What did my father want?" asked Skye, as she looked up at him expectantly.

"He wants Jemma to return to the Bus right away before Director Fury gets there. He doesn't know what Fury wants yet but he's going to find out. All he knows is that he wants to talk about you for some reason. When he knows more he's going to call me back and tell me. He said not to worry as whatever this is he'll sort it out. In the meantime he wants me and you to remain where we are until it's clear to return to the Bus again" answered Grant, as he tucked a stray strand of Skye's hair behind her ear, a habit of his.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" nodded Skye, as she turned to face Jemma. "You should go. Good luck. And promise me that anything extra you find out about why Fury is there that my parents insist on keeping from me that you and Leo will tell me, okay?"

"I promise you that we will, Skye" smiled Jemma, as she hugged Skye tightly, before rising to her feet and giving Grant a hug too. "Take care of her and the baby, Grant."

"You know I'll protect them both with my life" smiled Grant. "Just whatever you do don't tell Coulson and May about the baby. And make sure Leo doesn't either. This is something that me and Skye have to tell them, no one else. And Fury definitely doesn't need to know, especially since we don't really know him."

"You have my word that none of them will find out. I'll check in with you guys again soon. If you need me for anything until then just call me no matter what time of the day or night it is as I'll always answer" smiled Jemma at both Skye and Grant.

"Thank you, Jemma, for everything. Skye and our baby are in good hands with me" Grant smiled back.

"Bye Jemma. I already miss you!" said Skye, as she walked over to Jemma and hugged her again.

"Soon you'll be back on the Bus and won't have to miss me anymore" said Jemma, as she patted Skye on the back before pulling away and saying goodbye to the both of them one last time, as she then left the bedroom and closed the door after her.

"And then there were two again" sighed Skye.

"I think you mean three" chuckled Grant, as he came up behind Skye and nuzzled her neck while his arms wrapped around her waist protectively, his hands resting lightly across her stomach.

"That's right! How could I forget about the future little Ward to be?" beamed Skye, as she leaned back into Grant's embrace contently. "I love you, Grant."

"I love you too, Skye" said Grant, as he kissed her on her cheek tenderly. "And I love you too little future Ward" he smiled, as he rubbed a protective hand over Skye's stomach.

* * *

"Jems! You're back!" smiled Leo, as he ran over to Jemma once she arrived back on the plane and stepped out of the SUV.

"You made it back just in time too. Director Fury should be here any minute" said Agent Coulson, as he walked over to Jemma and Leo with Agent May following behind him.

"I'm sorry that I left in the first place, Sir. But I had to see Skye. I had to check that she was alright. That she was coping okay with everything that she recently found out. I know I should have told you and Agent May but she didn't want me too because she was afraid you would force her back to the Bus before she was ready. And I know you'll be angry that Agent Ward is with her but she's safe with him, Sir. He will do anything to protect her because he loves her. He would never hurt her in any way, shape or form. And he will never leave her alone. So while she's gone from the Bus I hope the two of you won't worry about her too much as Grant will protect her and keep her safe while they are away. And when she's ready he'll bring her back. But until then I suggest that we don't force her as I highly suspect we would just overwhelm her again and make her flee once more. We might never find her a second time" said Jemma, as she glanced from Agent Coulson to Agent May nervously, as that was the most heartfelt thing she'd ever said to either of them.

"We understand, Jemma. Thank you for being there for Skye when she needed you. If you say she's alright and safe with Agent Ward then we believe you. I know Ward will do anything for my daughter and I respect him for that a great deal. He's in trouble when he returns to this Bus though, and he already knows that. But regardless it's not too much trouble, as I know Skye would never forgive me if I ever fired him for defying my orders of finding her and not informing us right away. But still, he is in trouble. As for now we all wait patiently for Director Fury to arrive and inform us of what he wants" replied Agent Coulson.

"You don't have long to wait. I've arrived" came a deep sounding voice from the hangar door, where none other than Director Fury stood himself.

"Director Fury, Sir, welcome aboard" said Agent Coulson with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. It's good to be back, despite the circumstances" replied Director Fury.

"What circumstances would they be exactly, Sir?" asked Agent May, as she glared in his direction.

"It's good to see you too, Agent May. I think the three of us should go and speak privately in your office, Coulson" said Fury, as he walked past everyone and headed upstairs towards Agent Coulson's office. "I'm sure your bio chemist and engineer can find something to do to amuse themselves with while the three of us talk privately, as they aren't invited to join us, as this has nothing to do with them."

"You heard Director Fury. Get back to work, both of you!" ordered Agent Coulson, as he set off upstairs after Fury.

"Don't take that order too personally, it's just for show while Fury is here. If we feel like there's anything important the two of you should know then we'll tell you" said Agent May, as she smiled a small smile at FitzSimmons, before she too disappeared upstairs after Coulson and Fury.

All Jemma and Leo could do was cast wary glances at each other, as they returned to their lab to find something to do while they passed the time and waited for some answers as to what was going on.

* * *

"You're happy about the baby and becoming a father, right?" Skye asked Grant a little while later, as they relaxed back on the bed together at Miss Honeycomb's.

"Would I currently be trailing my fingers up and down your stomach and then gliding little circles round and round if I wasn't happy?" Grant smiled at Skye, as he continued to do exactly what he'd just said.

Skye laughed and smiled back. "I guess not."

"I'll admit to being a little bit scared about becoming a father. But that's more so to do with the fact of worrying about one day not being able to protect you both or something happening to me while on a mission. I'm also scared that I won't be a very good father. But other than that I'm very happy. You're the only woman I see as the mother of my children in my future, Skye. The future is arriving sooner than I'd expected, but I'm ready for it." Leaning up towards her he kissed her lovingly before pulling back and smiling down at her.

Skye sighed contently into the kiss as she kissed Grant back just as lovingly, as she then smiled up at him as he pulled away to look at her, noting his own contented smile. "You'll be a great father I just know you will, no matter what. But I'm scared too so you aren't alone. I'm scared that I won't be a good mom. But I'm happy I'm going to be one, as daunting and as scary as it looks. And I'm glad you're the father of my child, or my baby daddy as I really wanna start calling you now! I can't imagine having a child with anyone but you. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But I worry about going on missions and everything too. I don't even know how that works anymore."

"You'll be an amazing mother, so don't even for one second doubt that you won't be. Our child is going to be very lucky to have you as his or her mother. I'm going to be with you every step of the way throughout this pregnancy. I promise you. And then I'll be there holding your hand when you bring our child into the world. Then together we'll raise our child the best that we possibly can. But as for missions you, sweetheart, are now off them all indefinitely while you're pregnant. I don't care how small the mission or how none dangerous it may appear you aren't going on any of them while you're carrying my child. You can argue all you want with me about that, but you'll never win, especially not now. As the father of your unborn child I can demand you stay away from every single mission. And then as your S.O. I can officially tell you that it is extremely dangerous for an agent to go into the field while pregnant and it is highly against health and safety regulations, so therefore you officially don't have a say in the matter!" smirked Grant, failing to withhold a small chuckle afterwards.

"Eh, whatever! I can't even be bothered to argue with you right now! But don't worry I understand what you mean. I don't plan on putting our unborn child's life at risk at all, so it's cool, I get it. But doesn't that also mean I'm officially off everything to do with my training too?! Because isn't that also rather dangerous?!" smiled Skye a little slyly.

Grant just rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are also officially on a break from your training until further notice."

"Yes!" beamed Skye, as she threw a triumphant fist into the air, before then sticking her tongue out at Grant playfully.

"I figured that would make you happy more than anything!" chuckled Grant, as he dipped his head and kissed her.

After a few minutes of happily kissing Grant back Skye eventually broke the kiss and pulled back to look up at him. "As much as I'd love this little make out session to lead to some passionate lovemaking I'm actually rather tired and still feeling a little sick. I'm calling a rain check until maybe tomorrow."

"Fine with me, babe. You should definitely rest if you're tired. It'll be good for the baby. Besides are we even still allowed to have sex while you're pregnant? I mean isn't it dangerous, especially in the first few weeks? Oh god! I hope I haven't hurt the baby these past few days we've been here! We've had some pretty intense lovemaking sessions!" said Grant worriedly, as he placed a protective hand over Skye's stomach.

"It's okay as I asked Jemma after she examined me. Everything's fine and we can still make love, as long as we're not too rough or anything. Don't worry about the times before because everything is fine. And now that we know I'm officially pregnant I'm sure the next time we make love you'll be as gentle and slow as you possibly can be" smiled Skye, as she watched him rub a soothing hand back and forth across her stomach.

"You can count on that, sweetheart" said Grant, as he soon tugged Skye into his arms, wrapping them around her protectively. "You should get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Okay. Sounds like a mighty good plan" said Skye against Grant's chest, her eyelids already beginning to droop. "If I haven't woke up in a few hours you should wake me so I can eat something. I'm eating for two now after all."

"You got it, sweetheart. I'll wake you up don't worry" said Grant, as he sighed contently and placed a light kiss to Skye's forehead.

Skye quickly fell asleep in Grant's arms after that, as she cuddled up to him as content as could be. It didn't take Grant too long to join her as he too fell asleep as he continued to hold Skye ever so protectively in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone notice how Skye has now stopped referring to Coulson and May as just that and has replaced it with father/mother/parents? :D She's doing it subconciously and the other characters have yet, if at all, to call her out on it. I just thought it'd be a nice touch XD**


End file.
